Gigolô
by Allexa Black
Summary: TRADUÇÃO! Harry já é professor em Hogwarts, mas é penalizado por um incidente com Snape. Terá que fazer uma tarefa para emendar seu erro. Harry/Severus... Fic de Nit. TERMINADA!
1. Um castigo muito especial

**Gigolô**

**Título: **Gigoló

**Autora:** Nit

**Original:** http://www(ponto)slasheaven(ponto)com(barra)viewstory(ponto)php?sid(igual)2027

**Tradutora:** Alexa Black

**Beta: **Bibiss

**Resumo:** Harry já é professor em Hogwarts, mas é penalizado por um incidente com Snape. Terá que fazer uma tarefa para emendar seu erro.

**Parejas: **Harry/Severus

**Advertências:** Este fic contém slash. Se não gostam das relações homem/homem, busquem outra coisa para ler. 

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens e o universo de Harry Potter são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Scholastic & Editoras Associadas e Warner Brothers. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos.

**NT:** Aleluia!!!!!!!!!! Não estava conseguindo subir esse capitulo nem com reza brava!! Mas finalmente consegui e espero que vcs gostem.

Esta é uma tradução da fic "Gigoló", que está sendo realizada com total consentimento da autora da fic. Tendo Nit todos os créditos pela criação da fic. Espero que gostem da história tanto como eu.

BOA LEITURA!!!!!!!!!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Um castigo muito especial**

Tinha passado alguns anos desde que Harry deixou de ser aluno de Hogwarts. Agora era um dos melhores e mais populares professores que tinha o colégio. Dedicava-se a lecionar Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas (DCAT).

Já não era um menino, era um jovem de 21 anos que teve que amadurecer muito antes que seus companheiros. Sua vida estava cheia de sofrimento mais também de alegrias, que aumentaram ao derrotar Voldemort. Era feliz lecionando, pela primeira vez em muito tempo se sentia livre.

Ainda via seus melhores amigos, alguns eram professores no colégio, como Neville que dava aula de HerbologiaRony e Hermione estavam casados e se viam sempre que podiam, eram inseparáveis. Ainda era o menino-que-sobreviveu mas não tinha tanta pressão como antes e levava bem, era muito respeitado.

Os professores eram amigos seus, já que agora eram colegas de trabalho. Bom, Snape como sempre tratava Harry com seu particular caráter. Por muito tempo que passaram juntos derrotando Voldemort e que agora o moreno era seu companheiro, a relação permanecia como no começo. Talvez não era tão fria a relação, poderia chamar-se cordial ou até respeitosa. Eles se agüentavam o máximo possível, embora evitassem se encontrar e só falassem o necessário.

- Senhor Potter, não deveria ser tão calmo com seus alunos. Assim eles não o respeitarão e farão o que quiserem.

- Professor Snape, eu sei como tenho que dar as aulas. Além do mais não acredito que você seja o indicado para me dar conselhos de como tratar os alunos.

- Pois eu acredito que sim, já que a mim nenhum aluno nunca desafia.

- Eu não quero que os alunos tenham medo de mim, apenas respeito e admiração. Claro que eles nunca o desafiara, eles o temem bastante para isso.

- E isso é o melhor – disse o adulto com uma expressão de satisfação.

- Sabe, não acredito que esta conversa leve a algum lugar. Nunca faria o que me disse. – essas palavras e o tom que utilizou Harry, não agradou muito ao professor de poções, o havia falado com desprezo.

- Olhe, não permito que fale assim comigo. É igual ao seu estúpido pai, insolente.

- ESTOU FARTO DE QUE QUANDO QUER INSULTAR-ME UTILIZE A MEU PAI. – o rapaz estava cheio de raiva. Não suportava que Snape lhe dissesse coisas de seus pais, agüentou demais durante sua época de estudante. Agora como professor não ia deixar que o ex-comensal saísse com a sua. – DEIXE DE UMA VEZ DE SE METER NA MINHA VIDA.

- Você sempre tão parecido a ele, me dá náuseas – essas palavras lhe feriram profundamente. Sem pensá-lo duas vezes sua mão direita se encolheu em forma de punho. Impactou no maxilar esquerdo de Snape.

O professor maior caiu no chão, se tocou e descobriu que tinha sangue. Olhou seu ex-aluno e sorriu. Era uma clara provocação por sua parte. Harry não suportou que zombasse dele, tanto que se jogou sobre seu oponente começando um combate.

- Já está bem – a voz do diretor soou atrás de Harry, fazendo com que se separasse de Snape.

- Harry o que acredita que está fazendo – Lupin o olhava um pouco incrédulo.

- Eu... bom a verdade é que – não sabia muito bem o devia dizer.

- Isso é impróprio de você – o recriminou o lobisomen.

- Harry, vi como atacou Severus – o diretor começou a falar – já sabe que isso eu não posso permitir, as regras do colégio tem que ser cumpridas tanto pelos professores como pelos estudantes.

- Sei, mas...

- Não diga nada, vi que foi o primeiro a agredir – de repente o jovem entendeu porque Snape sorria, sabia que o diretor estava vendo. Sua vontade de matar o seu antigo professor aumentaram – por outro lado sei que deve ter acontecido algo, para que reagisse assim – disse olhando a Severus interrogativamente.

- Albus, eu só tentava dar a ele uns conselhos para suas aulas.

- Severus, nos conhecemos muito para saber que o provocou. Mas ainda assim Harry, não pode sair batendo cada vez que te provocam.

- Sei disso professor – afirmou com a cabeça abaixada.

- Bem, espero que isso não volte a se repetir. E digo para os dois – os dois professores assentiram – Embora teremos que penalizá-lo Harry.

- Que? Vão me expulsar?

- Não rapaz, é o melhor da sua matéria que tivemos até hoje. Seria uma grande perda para nós. Além disso, acredito que não tenha sido sua culpa completamente.

- Qual será minha penalidade então.

- Isso deixarei com Severus, seguro que encontrará um castigo apropriado para você.

Harry abriu seus olhos o máximo que pode. Sabia que Snape lhe daria um castigo enorme – mas para sua tranqüilidade eu terei que estar de acordo com o castigo, o mesmo com Remus. – Isso animou ao jovem, Lupin nunca deixaria que o machucassem. Enquanto Snape apagou seu sorriso que havia durado toda a conversa ao ouvir as últimas palavras do diretor. Estaria vigiando o castigo e isso não era tão divertido, queria que Potter aprendesse uma grande lição.

Depois disso, cada um voltou a suas respectivas aulas. O moreno seguia pensando no castigo que seria dado por Snape. Não queria nem imaginá-lo. Na cena, a tensão era palpável entre os dois professores. Tentavam ignorar, mas era difícil.

Passaram dois dias até que Harry foi chamado para ir ao escritório do diretor. Quando se aproximava da porta, pode notar como seu nervosismo aumentava, ao mesmo tempo que o temor por saber o que ofereceria o estúpido ex-comensal. Ao entrar na sala viu Remus, McGonagall, Dumbledore (isto o reconfortava, sabia que eles o apreciavam e não deixariam que fizesse nada humilhante) e Snape, quem o olhava satisfatoriamente.

- Harry já sabe por que te chamamos, sim?

- Sim, já tem o castigo.

- Bom não é exatamente um castigo, é... digamos assim que é uma tarefa extra. – disse a vice-diretora.

- Minerva tem razão. Não o tome como um castigo, já não é um garoto – reconsiderou Lupin.

- Severus nos apresentou várias tarefas que podia fazer. Depois de supervisioná-las uma por uma, decidimos qual era a melhor para suas características, - essas palavras e o sorriso que tinha o diretor não lhe acalmou nem um pouco.

- Qual é essa tarefa? – estava bastante preocupado, não era para menos, Snape havia elegido essa "tarefa" que tinha que realizar.

- Será melhor que você conte, Severus. Deve saber que tem todo nosso apoio e acredito que não a rejeitará. Além de te ajudar a se relacionar com as pessoas.

- Relacionar-me com as pessoas? Que tarefa será essa?

- Potter, acompanhe-me a meu escritório e eu o direi. – Snape tinha um sorriso que Harry não gostava em nada. E as palavras do diretor lhe incomodavam, o que lhe fariam fazer?

- Tranqüilo – disse Lupin enquanto o jovem seguia atrás de seu ex-professor de poções.

O moreno tentava adivinhar o que teria que fazer. Mas não lhe ocorria nada, isso o deixava muito nervoso. Entrou nas masmorras e viu como Severus se sentava e o olhava atentamente.

- Antes de tudo Potter, quero que saiba, que se fosse por mim lhe daria um castigo maior, mas não posso. – "como sempre tão simpático" pensou Harry.

- Eu sei, não preciso que repita. Embora não devia ter me comportado desse modo. Sinto muito, não devia ter te batido – disse olhando ao chão "não, não devia te bater, mas sim matar" voltou a pensar.

- Acredita que por essa desculpa se livrará disso? Nem em sonho, Potter.

- Não, sei que não me vou livrar, mas acredito ser correto me desculpar.

- Sim – Snape soube que sua desculpa era de verdade – eu não devia ter te provocado. –Harry se surpreendeu com essa confissão, mas antes que pudesse dizer algo, o professor continuou – durante cinco finais de semanas, e isto inclui sexta, sábado e domingo, deverá realizar a tarefa que designei. Está de acordo?

- Mesmo que não esteja, não fará diferença.

- Essa arrogância Potter – advertiu.

- Sinto muito, qual é a tarefa que tenho que fazer.

- Vai se encantar – no rosto do professor se desenhou num sorriso. Ao contrário do de Harry, nada bom poderia vir dele. – terá que ser gigolô.

- Que? Ficou louco? – Gigolô? Isso não era possível, tinha que ter ouvido mal – Gigolô, esta falando sério? Como eles puderam estar de acordo com isso? "vou matá-los", esse pensamento se repetia em sua cabeça.

- Isso mesmo Potter, gigolô. Você não gosta de ajudar as pessoas? Pois esta é uma maneira muito bonita de ajudar. – Snape fazia todo o possível para não rir.

- Sim, gosto de ajudar, mas não vendendo meu corpo. – não lhe parecia nada engraçada aquela atividade. Harry era demasiado romântico para isso. Mais que a maioria das pessoas, isto era pela falta de carinho em sua vida. E era inconcebível fazer sexo sem amor.

- Não é exatamente isso Potter. Você sairá com as pessoas que o solicitem. Terão minha supervisão. – "excelente. Snape arrumará os encontros, vai desfrutar com isso como jamais pôde imaginar" Harry não sabia como reagir. – digo isso porque ao ser famoso, muitas pessoas irão querer e só o citaremos com pessoas mais necessitadas – "por Merlin, vai me colocar com ninfomaníacas", a expressão do jovem era um poema. – E ainda, tudo o que ganhe será destinado para fins benéficos.

- Terei que... vamos que se...

- Sexo?

- Sim – o rubor do moreno se fez presente nas suas bochechas.

- Isso será se você quiser. Eu não me meto ai. É mais um gigolô terapêutico. Se eles quiserem e você não, terá que se virar para distrair a tensão sexual de seus encontros.

- Estupendo, ainda por cima tenho que fazer isso. Empenhar-me para que não queiram sexo comigo. Verdadeiramente genial – o tom sarcástico não podia ser mais evidente.

- Entenda que ajudará a muita gente Potter.

- Você está desfrutando muito com isso, não é verdade?

- Absolutamente – a diversão de Snape era patente em seu rosto.

- Está bem, mas juro que vai me pagar.

Dito isso Harry saiu dos aposentos do professor bastante irritado. Severus viu como o rapaz desaparecia, enquanto uma gargalhada, como não fazia há algum tempo, o invadiu por completo. "Potter, o terror das meninas" pensava, nunca imaginava que ia se divertir tanto com um castigo.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**NT: **Espero que tenham gostado dessa nova fic que estou postando. É uma das minhas fics preferidas de HP, foi paixão à primeira vista quando comecei a lê-la não consegui parar até terminar de ler toda a fic. Então espero que tenham apreciado tanto como eu. Deixem suas opiniões sobre a história, sobre a tradução, sobre o que quiserem. Nós vemos logo, logo.

E quanto ao capítulo 5 de fic **Profecia** já está traduzido, mas ainda não foi betado porque não consegui entrar em contato com as minhas betas. Então não sei quando vou postá-las, mas se alguém quiser me ajudar eu agradeço de coração.

E mandem reviews!!!!!!!!!

Não fere e não mata ninguém!!!

**Bjus **

**Alexa Black**

(\(\ (,('')('')


	2. O primeiro encontro

**Gigolô**

**Título: **Gigoló

**Autora:** Nit

**Original:** http://www(ponto)slasheaven(ponto)com(barra)viewstory(ponto)php?sid(igual)2027

**Tradutora:** Alexa Black

**Beta: **Bibiss

**Resumo:** Harry já é professor em Hogwarts, mas é penalizado por um incidente com Snape. Terá que fazer uma tarefa para emendar seu erro.

**Parejas: **Harry/Severus

**Advertências:** Este fic contém slash. Se não gostam das relações homem/homem, busquem outra coisa para ler. 

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens e o universo de Harry Potter são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Scholastic & Editoras Associadas e Warner Brothers. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos.

**NT:** Esta é uma tradução da fic "Gigoló", que está sendo realizada com total consentimento da autora da fic. Tendo Nit todos os créditos pela criação da fic. Espero que gostem da história tanto como eu.

BOA LEITURA!!!!!!!!!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**O primeiro encontro**

O rapaz foi ao seu dormitório, não podia acreditar o que tinha que fazer... teria que ser um gigolô.

"Vou matar Snape... mas como Remus e os demais permitiram que me impusesse isso? Vou matar a todos. Quando meus amigos souberem não vão acreditar, vão rir muito quando contar... Quais serão meus encontros? Não vou ser capaz de faze-lo" pensava enquanto deitava em sua cama, para tentar se tranquilizar.

Era hora do jantar, por sorte não teve aulas depois da reunião.

Entrou no grande salão. Os professores o olharam, o jovem lhes devolveu um olhar que era mais próprio de Snape que seu. Severus, por sua parte o olhava divertido, se desfrutando da situação.

O rapaz apenas tomou uma porção de alimentos. Quando terminou de comer quis fugir do lugar, ainda estava perturbado pelos acontecimentos.

- Harry espera.

- O que quer Remus, não estou de humor.

- Só queria saber como está.

- Como estou? Como pode aceitar isso? Estão loucos.

- De verdade Harry foi a melhor opção de todas, ademais não fará nada que você não queira.

- Mas eu serei um gigolô e sei muito bem o que gigolôs fazem.

- Não Harry, isso é diferente, terá que sair com as pessoas sim, mas é para ajudá-las. São pessoas que necessitam sentir-se queridas, sentir que alguém atende seus desejos. E não são sexuais. São pessoas que tem problemas pela sua personalidade. E quem melhor que um herói, a quem todos admiram, para ajudá-las.

- Bom... vendo assim, não é tão terrível...

- Claro que não. Tão pouco será para sempre – Harry lhe sorriu e seu amigo devolveu o sorriso – espero que coma mais, não comeu nada e tem que estar em forma.

- REMUS!

- Sinto muito – disse tentando ocultar a gargalhada.

- Vou dormir, estou muito cansado.

- Boa noite... e não se preocupe.

Foi a sua cama, mas o sono não vinha. Somente na entrada da madrugada conseguiu dormir.

O dia seguinte, foi um pouco angustioso. Tentou esquecer a situação em que estava, mas foi inútil. Ademais a presença de Snape, tão contente, se é podia chamar assim, já que esse homem não demonstrava seus sentimentos, mas se podia ver de vez em quando uma espécie de sorriso em seu rosto. O que enfurecia a Harry.

A semana passou mais rápido do que o habitual, ou isso pareceu a Harry, quem não queria que chega-se o fim de semana. Mas havia chegado e já era sexta.

O jovem foi até as masmorras. Momentos antes Snape o chamou para dar-lhe seu primeiro encontro. "Quem terá elegido, já vejo que ninguém bom. Mas assim que acabar vou falar com o diretor... pareço um garotinho, mas não permitirei que me humilhe mais do que está fazendo. O pior de tudo é como está gostando disso".

Seus pensamentos o abandonaram quando viu a Severus.

- Bem Potter, hoje é sexta, por isso tem seu primeiro encontro.

- Sim, já sei. Quem é meu primeiro encontro?

- Isso, Potter é uma surpresa. Tem aqui sua direção, se arrume bem.

- Não vai me dizer nada sobre a pessoa?

- Mmmm não. Por certo espero que valha o que estão pagando por você.

- Eu estarei a altura – não ia permitir o prazer de meter-lhe medo. Mas a verdade é que seu coração batia mais rápido que o normal – Pode dizer se é homem ou mulher ao menos.

- Pois... poderia dizer-se que é uma mulher.

- Como assim 'poderia dizer'?

- Se está fazendo tarde Potter.

Sem nenhuma palavra mais Snape o empurrou do escritório fechando a porta diante de seu nariz. Harry permaneceu durante alguns segundos frente a porta, perplexo. Em seu cérebro só ressoava as seguintes palavras: "poderia dizer-se que é uma mulher" A que e;e se referia? Quando voltou em si, olhou a sua mão direita, a qual sustentava um pedaço de pergaminho com uma direção. Sem pensa-lo mais se dirigiu a sua habitação. Se vestiu com uma calça jeans e uma camisa branca. Saiu do castelo até seu destino. Sua boca estava seca e suas mãos suadas.

Chegou ao lugar e viu que era um bosque e não havia nenhuma casa ao redor.

"Genial, não gosto nada disso", disse para si.

- Harry Potter? – uma voz feminina se ouviu entre as árvores.

- Sim, sou eu, quem pergunta? – seu medo diminuiu ao ouvir essa voz feminina, era doce.

- Sou seu encontro desta noite.

- Perfeito, mas... porque não sai daí, assim poderemos ir dar uma volta ou algo. – quis terminar a frase de outra forma, não queria que interpreta-se que fariam sexo.

- Olá – disse enquanto saia. Os olhos verdes do jovem se abriram como pratos. Agora sabia porque Snape disse o de mulher. Era um centauro fêmea. Se parecia com Firenze, mas mais estilizada, o cabelo largo e bom... com atributos de mulher.

- Olá – tentou que não parecesse o quão surpreendido estava – "genial... que se supõe que tenho que fazer agora? Domá-la... aonde vou levá-la para comer... ao estábulo? Ou pior ainda terei que montá-la? Vamos Harry tranqüilize-se" se disse o rapaz um pouco confuso.

- Me chamo Alein.

- Encantado, bom já sabe como me chamo.

- Sim, como não conhecê-lo...

- E... que quer fazer... quer jantar... ir a um lugar específico...

- A verdade é que não sei, não pensei nisso. Só queria conhecê-lo.

- O que gosta de fazer?

- Eu gosto de passear...

- Pois por mim não há problema.

- Sério? Faria isso?

- Claro. hoje farei tudo o que queira, para isso me contratou... bom, quase tudo...

- Entendo, além do mais essa não era minha idéia, eu o tenho que fazer por amor... só queria que alguém como você repara-se em mim... nunca repararam em mim. Tenho um pequeno problema.

- O que você tem?

- Verá... como dizê-lo... tenho problemas de personalidade. As vezes acredito que sou um cavalo totalmente, melhor dito uma égua e outras que sou uma mulher. Não sei aceitar que sou as duas coisas pelo que tenho duas personalidades.

- AAHHH – Harry tentava assimilar o que lhe estava dizendo.

- Por isso nunca ninguém costuma ser meu amigo, todos em minha tribo me tem como um bicho raro. Ninguém quer sair comigo, porque quando me comporto como uma égua não sabem o que fazer comigo – os olhos de Alein estavam chorosos. Ao jovem lhe doeu essas palavras, sabia o que era ser rejeitado por sua própria família.

- Não se preocupe, já verá como hoje passaremos um bom tempo.

- De verdade que não te importa?

- Pagou para que seja seu acompanhante e assim farei.

- Obrigada... mas quando acredite ser uma égua o que fará comigo?

- Não se preocupe... já me ocorrerá algo.

Os dois sorriram. Harry não podia decepcioná-la, já tinha demasiadas recusas para que ele fosse mais um. O rapaz decidiu que seria bom fazer um piquenique, assim se trocasse a personalidade não machicaria a ninguém. A centauro aceitou de boa vontade.

- A comida está fantástica – Harry fez um feitiço para invocá-la.

- Sim, é verdade.O lugar é uma maravilha. Vive aqui?

- Sim.

- É muito bonito.

- Mas muito solitário – a tristeza se fez presente na voz da garota.

- Tenho certeza que encontrará a alguém que te aprecie, além de que, vivemos em um mundo mágico.

Alein não respondeu. Harry a olhou atentamente, tinha o olhar perdido na paisagem. Se levantou, o jovem a seguia observando. De repente a centauro relinchou e começou a dar coices. Estava sofrendo um troca de personalidade.

"Ótimo, o que eu devo fazer agora?" se disse o rapaz.

Tentou pensar em algo para não decepcioná-la. "O que será que os cavalos gostam? Vamos Harry pensa... eles gostam que os montem, é isso estão, não? Bom vamos provar."

O jovem se aproximou com cuidado. Parecia um cavalo selvagem, que tivesse que domar. Estirou sua mão com cuidado, acariciou o lombo da mulher-cavalo. Em poucos minutos a tranqüilizou, só relinchava de vez em quando. Quando estava totalmente serena se dispôs a monta-la. Se subiu em seu lombo e cavalgou uns metros.

Alein voltou ao seu estado de mulher e agradeceu muito o que havia feito. Era o primeiro que controlava a égua.

O encontro passou sem maiores incidentes.

Já era meia noite quando entrava ao castelo.

- Potter, que tal seu primeiro encontro?

- Bom, professor Snape.

- Vejo que vem cansado, teve algum problema?

- Não sei porque pergunta se sabe perfeitamente como era minha cliente. A verdade é que gosta de tudo isso, e perguntar te faz melhor, não é verdade?

- Sim... mas desfrutarei muito mais – acercando-se ao rapaz lhe sussurrou – isso foi apenas o começo, Potter – sem dizer nada mais, voltou pelo corredor.

Harry notou um arrepio recorrer seu corpo. Sua mente em seguida recordou a última vez que Snape havia estado tão perto dele. Foi antes da batalha final. Severus tentava tranqüilizá-lo e animá-lo. O jovem sem pensá-lo lhe abraçou como se jamais fosse voltar a abraçar alguém. Se sentia protegido. O surpreendeu que Snape também respondesse ao abraço, mas não fez nenhum comentário, na verdade nenhum dos dois falou desse sucesso. Entretanto, muitas vezes Harry quis que o voltasse a abraçar daquele modo, muitas noites sonhava com os braços de seu professor rodeando-lhe.

"Não tem sido tão difícil, pelo menos Alein não queria nada indecente... uuff menos mal", pensava a caminho da sua habitação. "Espero que nenhuma das minhas companhias queira algo mais que passeios ou jantares. Senão for assim não sei como engenhar-me para tirar-lhes a idéia" Deitou na cama, sua mente não deixava de pensar e voltou uma lembrança, o de Snape "Porque não posso deixar de pensar nele durante todos esses anos? Não pode saber o que sinto, me humilharia mais e não o permitirei. Ele é um pedaço de carne sem sentimentos... por muito que tente odiá-lo não posso".

Com essas reflexões caiu em um sono profundo, não havia sido um dia fácil. Mas ainda tinha muito mais pela frente. Quem seria amanhã?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**NT: **Olá!!!!!!! Desculpem pela demora, mas foi impossível postar antes. Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Bom o capítulo foi betado pela Bibiss (Brigadão, linda!!!!!!! Mesmo... valeu a ajuda! NT: Apesar dele ter estado guardado no meu computador um tempão ¬¬') e já tenho traduzido até o capítulo 4 que logo estarei passando para ser betado. Estou postando hoje também o 5° capítulo de **Profecia **(Severus/...). Então se ainda não leram ela, o que estão esperando???

Deixem suas opiniões sobre a história, sobre a tradução, sobre o que quiserem. Nos vemos logo, logo.

E mandem reviews!!!!!!!!!

Não fere e não mata ninguém!!!

**Bjus **

**Alexa Black**

(\(\ (,('')('')

** Minhas outras fics traduzidas **

**Nas mãos do meu inimigo – (Harry/Tom) **Completo

**Para que me queira como quero – (Remus/Lucius) **Oneshot

**Porque você não está – (Harry/Draco & Harry/Lucius) **Oneshot

**Tu anjo da guarda – (Remus/Sirius) **Oneshot

**Cedrico – (Cedrico/Olívio) **Oneshot

**A lição – (Éomer/...) **Oneshot

**Vivendo sem você – (Legolas/Éomer) **Completo

**A rosa de rheian – (Legolas/Aragorn) **Oneshot

**Gigolô – (Harry/Severus) **Incompleto

**Profecia – (Severus/...) **Incompleto


	3. O segundo encontro

**Gigolô**

**Título: **Gigoló

**Autora:** Nit

**Original:** http://www(ponto)slasheaven(ponto)com(barra)viewstory(ponto)php?sid(igual)2027 (Ps.: O site não está funcionando no momento)

**Tradutora:** Alexa Black

**Resumo:** Harry já é professor em Hogwarts, mas é penalizado por um incidente com Snape. Terá que fazer uma tarefa para emendar seu erro.

**Parejas: **Harry/Severus

**Advertências:** Este fic contém slash. Se não gostam das relações homem/homem, busquem outra coisa para ler.

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens e o universo de Harry Potter são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Scholastic & Editoras Associadas e Warner Brothers. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos.

**Ps.: Esse capítulo não está betado, mas como não queria fazer vcs esperarem mais resolvi que a cada 15 dias vou postar um novo capítulo das fics que estou traduzindo. Eu como leitora assídua de fics, odeio quando enrolam pra postar o próximo capítulo, então sempre que tiver um capítulo traduzido estarei postando. Mas se houver muitos erros de tradução e ortografia, me avisem e estarei corrigindo o mais breve possível. Obrigada pela atenção e espero que gostem do capítulo.**

**BOA LEITURA!!!!!!**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**O segundo encontro**

Harry despertou sem muita vontade. Era sábado e teria que enfrentar outro encontro. Sabia que Snape não lhe ia colocar nada fácil. Ele mesmo tinha falado a noite anterior, não permitiria que seu ex-professor o acovardasse.

Foi tomar café da manhã, ao chegar à mesa dos professores observou como todos o olhavam. "Com certeza já se interaram." Se repetia.

Foi até seu lugar, entre Lupin e Neville. Viu como seu companheiro em anos de alunos tentava não rir, enquanto o lobisomem se esforçava para esconder O Profeta.

- O que aconteceu Remus?

- Nada – disse apartando o jornal.

- Então porque esconde o Profeta.

- Eh... não sei do que está falando – com um movimento rápido, Harry tirou o papel das mãos do seu colega de trabalho. Começou a ler a portada:

"_Harry Potter, Gogolô temporal._

_Cabelo negro, olhos verdes-esmeralda, 1.80m e 79kg de músculos._

_Não pensem chamem para contratá-lo. Está a inteira disposição. O-menino-que-sobreviveu, comprovem se pode sobreviver a você. Harry Potter o terror dos encontros."_

- Quem foi?

- Snape, queria te dar publicidade – contestou Neville contendo a risada.

- Essa me paga... onde está?

- Em seu escritório. Harry não piore as coisas. Ademais me falaram que você foi muito bem ontem.

- Remus, não faça que te odeie mais do que já estou – sem dizer mais nada saiu em busca de Snape.

Conforme descia as escadas a sensação de matar Severus incrementava. Sem chamar a porta e com um golpe seco se abriu caminho até o centro da sala.

- Potter não tem modos?

- Sim os tenho e você sabe perfeitamente. Vim para que me explique isso – colocou o jornal em cima da mesa, seu dedo indicava o artigo do qual ele era o protagonista.

- Ah isso? – o sorriso na cara do professor de poções se desenhou, estava se tornando freqüente esse gesto em seu rosto.

- Sim isso.

- Acredito que um pouco de publicidade não lhe viria mal.

- Podia ter me consultado.

- Então, Potter, não teria graça. Só por ver a cara que pôs merecia a pena.

- Você é um...

- Pense o que vai dizer, eu se fosse você não me aborreceria. Não acredito que goste das represálias.

- Quando isto acabe, prometo que me pagará. – Harry odiava sentir-se vulnerável frente à Snape.

- Acredito que hoje tenha um novo encontro não?

- Sim, hoje o que me espera?

- Não gostou do seu primeiro encontro?... pois ela está encantada com você, inclusive me disse que quer voltar a contratá-lo.

- Alein, é uma boa mulher e estaria encantado de voltar a estar com ela. Necessita sentir que alguém a aprecia.

- Ora, ora... parece que desfruta com esse trabalho. Não me surpreenderia que deixasse Hogwarts para dedicar-se profissionalmente a isso.

- Deixe de dizer tonteiras e diga quem me espera.

- Não sabe as regras? Não direi quem é seu par, é surpresa. Como te disse ontem, isso não fez mais que começar – o jovem não disse nada, só olhava Snape com ira, se sentia impotente ao não o responder. Apertou as mandíbulas tudo que pode, fechou os punhos e respirou profundamente para tentar tranqüilizar-se.

- Onde tenho que ir?

- Aqui tem a direção. Espero que goste da elegida.

- Tendo selecionada você não acredito.

- Recorde que as supervisiona o diretor. Ademais, todos os encontros têm um fim.

- Qual? O de aprender que não tenho que agredi-lo?

- Não, tem que ser capaz de ajudar a cada pessoa. Sabemos que somente você pode fazê-lo.

- Como? – Harry não acreditava no que acabava de escutar, Snape dizendo-lhe algo "amável".

- Está ficando tarde, será melhor que se marche. Seus clientes exigem pontualidade, Potter.

Saiu do escritório até seu quarto. Colocou o primeiro que viu no guarda-roupa. Calça jeans, lhe parecia bastante cômodo e por sua vez sexy, com uma camiseta azul marinho, muito ajustada. Como a noite anterior se foi ao lugar do seu encontro. Pelo menos nessa ocasião era de dia; isso o tranqüilizava.

Observou ao seu redor. Era uma rua, casas de magos a um lado da calçada e ao outro bosque. "pelo menos essa vez há presença de civilização" – pensou.

Uma voz muito fina de uma mulher se ouviu a suas costas.

- Harry Potter, não posso acreditar. Por fim te conheço. É maravilhoso.

- O... Olá – o moreno virou, mas não viu a ninguém na sua frente.

- Harry, estou aqui... posso te chamar Harry verdade, verdade que sim, diz que sim... diz que sim.

- Sim claro que pode me chamar Harry – olhou para cima e viu uma fada, de uns 30cm, que voava ao seu redor. Era de uma cor dourada ou isso parecia, já que não parava de mover-se. Tinha o cabelo comprido, recolhido em duas tranças da cor roxa, seus olhos eram cinzas.

- Claro, Harry uuiiii... nunca imaginei que te teria tão perto... um herói da sua categoria. É fantástico... conta tudo sobre você. Tem namorada? Gosta de alguém? Como era quando era criança?

- Um momento... como se chama? – o rapaz tentava tranqüilizá-la.

- Que tonta, sempre me passa o mesmo... me ponho a falar, falar e falar e não paro... Me chamo Ilia, sou uma fada, embora isso salta a vista, verdade? O que vamos fazer... diz, diz, diz o que tem preparado? O que, o que... venha, venha...

- Ilia um momento... pare – estava se colocando nervoso entre tanta pergunta e tanto movimento – Porque esta tão nervosa?

- Porque... porque pergunta, é Harry Potter, uma lenda no mundo mágico. É um herói, sou uma das suas fãs, inclusive tentei fazer um clube para você... deixaria, deixaria? Diz que sim, diz, diz que sim... séria genial... presidente do fã clube de Harry Potter, já estou vendo.

- Não é para tanto – essas coisas o faziam sentir um pouco de vergonha – mas tenta tranqüilizar-se.

- Bom é que isso é um problema em mim.

- Um problema? A que se refere?

- Verá é que sou um pouquinho nervosa. A verdade é que sou muito não posso ficar quieta. Estou daqui para lá – explicava enquanto voava de um lado a outro rapidamente, quase não deixava ver para onde ia – acredito que me diagnosticaram como hiperativa. Sim isso é, hiperativa.

- Já vejo.

- Me falaram que pode ajudar. Você sempre o faz, sempre ajuda as pessoas verdade? Sim a verdade é que sim. Diga o que vamos fazer...

- Pois o que queira, estou as suas ordens – Harry tentava pensar em que ia fazer com ela, não parava quieta. Seguramente ia ser um dia cansativo.

- Mmmm, pois não sei... o que podemos fazer, o que... pensa, pensa... não me ocorre nada.

- O que gosta de fazer?

- Gosto de falar, me encanta falar – "não faz falta que jure" se dizia o jovem. - Ademais disso... me encanta, me encanta atuar, sim eu sempre quis ser atriz. É um dos meus sonhos, já que outro era conhecê-lo. E por fim consegui, consegui.

- Muito bem, vamos ver o que posso fazer.

- Aonde vamos? Harry diga a onde vamos? – o interrogava enquanto voava a seu lado.

- É uma surpresa.

- Uma surpresa? Uma surpresa... me encantam as surpresas.

Chegaram ao centro do povoado. O jovem professor olhou ao seu redor, depois de um tempo encontrou o que buscava.

Entrou a uma casa, disse à fada que esperasse fora um momento.

Pouco depois saiu com um sorriso na cara.

- Bem Ilia hoje vai cumprir outro dos seus sonhos.

- Outro? Qual, qual? Não me deixe assim, Harry diga, diga o que vou fazer.

- Jajaja tranqüila. Olha consegui que te aceitassem na escola de interpretação mágica.

- Como? Mas como conseguiu... eu fiz as provas e não me admitiram, diziam que falava demais, já vê que tonteira. Diga como fez?

- Bom é o interessante de ser o menino que sobreviveu.

- É fantástico, sim fantástico... como agradecer isso. Diz como, não tenho idéia.

- Não faz falta, você me contratou, é meu trabalho ademais o faço com gosto.

O dia passou algo movido, tendo em conta que Ilia não parava de mover-se e por suposto não parava de falar. Tiveram um par de acidentes em um restaurante. Enquanto comiam, a fada não parava de mover-se e tirou em mais de uma ocasião os copos e pratos de cima da mesa. Isso sem contar que estavam tomando um sorvete passeando, o sorvete caiu sobre a cabeça de Harry, manchando-o inteiro. Era impossível que ficasse quieta. Apesar de tudo aquilo, o jovem, lhe tomou carinho, ao igual que a sua cita anterior. Sentia-se bem ajudando as pessoas, a verdade é que toda sua vida se havia dedicado a isso.

Estava anoitecendo quando entrou no castelo.

Encontrou-se com vários professores pelos corredores. Perguntaram como havia sido. Um deles disse que Dumbledore o esperava em seu escritório.

Foi à sala do diretor, sem muita vontade, mais bem cansado. Ilia o deixou sem forças, essa fadinha era verdadeiramente extenuante.

- Olá Harry, sente-se. Suponho que estará cansado.

- Supõe bem. Ilia é um torvelinho de nervos – comentava deixando-se cair na cadeira.

- A verdade é que sim, embora seja uma fada encantadora. Acaba de nos mandar uma carta dizendo como a ajudou. Ora rapaz, leva dois de dois. – o ancião tinha uma careta divertida no rosto.

- Sim diretor... mas... como siga a esse ritmo não acredito que passe de quatro.

- Tem razão – disse enquanto sorria – vê como o castigo não era tão mau?

- Sim, gosto de ajudá-las. Mas é muito cansativo. Queria que terminasse já.

- Ainda faltam alguns encontros, Harry – recordou o lobisomem que estava ao final da sala.

- Já sei Remus, não faz falta que me lembre.

- Bem jovem, só queríamos felicitá-lo pelo bom trabalho. Pode ir descansar.

- Obrigado senhor.

O moreno abandonou a estância.

- Aposto um jantar que consegue ajudar todas as citas. – Lupin olhou ao diretor enquanto alargava a mão.

- Acredito que também o fará, mas Severus não o colocará nada fácil.

- Isso é certo, então?

- De acordo, aceito a aposta, embora o último encontro não sei se conseguirá.

- Tranqüilo, será o que mais necessita da ajuda de Harry – replicou enquanto sorria apertando a mão do ancião.

O menino que sobreviveu marchou até seu quarto, necessitava tranqüilidade depois de tanto movimento.

- Potter.

- Sim? Professor Snape – ali, na sua frente, estava o culpado dessa situação.

- Já me disseram que seu "encontro" foi perfeito.

- Assim é.

- Parece que terei que colocar mais difícil – disse com uma careta pícara, mais bem brincalhona.

- Ainda mais? Não lhe parece suficiente? Colocou todas as citas com transtornos psicológicos.

- Sim, é divertido verdade?

- Muitíssimo, perdoe-me que não ria, mas estragaria esta séria conversa.

- Ora seu sarcasmo vai melhorando.

- Tenho um bom professor.

- Disso não duvido, Potter. – foi acercando-se a ele. Quando o teve entre a parede e seu corpo continuou – acredito que o julguei antes do tempo.

- Você desde que me viu, o fez – Harry estava bastante nervoso, a presença do seu professor tão perto fazia com que tremesse.

- Sei, embora talvez me equivoquei todos esses anos. No entanto não saberei até o último encontro.

- Já adianto que se equivocou comigo. Muitas vezes tentei te dizer, mas não deixou – o rapaz via como seu corpo tremia. O olhar penetrante do seu professor, olhando-o fixamente fez que seu coração latisse mais rápido.

- Pode que seja verdade, Potter, mas já me conhece.

- Sim, são muitos anos já, professor – uma vontade imensa de beijar esses lábios se cruzou pela sua mente. Teve que olhar o chão para desviar esse pensamento.

- Tem razão, são muitos anos. Espero que nos próximos encontros esteja à altura como até agora. Descanse lhe fará falta. – sem dizer nada mais caminhou pelo corredor.

Harry agarrou o lado esquerdo de seu peito. Parecia que seu coração queria sair dele e perseguir por todos os lados a Snape. Tentou tranqüilizar-se. Como podia colocar-se assim com uma simples aproximação do seu ex-professor.

Desejava tanto estar com ele, mas isso jamais seria possível.

Retomou seu caminho até seu quarto, esforçando-se para afastar toda possível imagem de Severus. Acostou-se sobre a cama e descansou durante umas horas.

Qual seria o seguinte encontro e o pior de tudo no último encontro o que o esperava, Snape disse que essa seria o que trocaria sua opinião quanto a mim.

**Continuará...**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**NT: **Desculpem novamente a demora, mas a partir de agora como vcs leram no recado acima atualizarei a cada 15 dias estando ou não os capítulos betados.

Mas se vcs acharem que os capítulos estão com muitos erros e que devem ser revisados antes é só me falar e voltarei ao mesmo processo de antes.

Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo. E nos vemos logo, logo.

AH! E hoje estou postando também o capítulo 6 de **Profecia **e começarei a postar uma nova fic da PrinceLegolas** Tudo por amor **(Legolas/Aragorn) que espero que gostem tanto como eu.

E mandem reviews!!!!!!!!!

Não fere e não mata ninguém!!!

**Bjus **

**Alexa Black**

(\(\  
(' :')  
(,('')('')


	4. O terceiro encontro

**Gigolô**

**Título: **Gigoló

**Autora:** Nit

**Original:** www(ponto)slasheaven(ponto)com(barra)viewstory(ponto)php?sid(igual)2027

**Tradutora:** Alexa Black

**Beta Tradução: **Miyu Amamyia

**Resumo:** Harry já é professor em Hogwarts, mas é penalizado por um incidente com Snape. Terá que fazer uma tarefa para emendar seu erro.

**Parejas: **Harry/Severus

**Advertências:** Este fic contém slash. Se não gostam das relações homem/homem, busquem outra coisa para ler.

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens e o universo de Harry Potter são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Scholastic & Editoras Associadas e Warner Brothers. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos.

**NT:** Esta é uma tradução da fic "Gigoló", que está sendo realizada com total consentimento da autora da fic. Tendo Nit todos os créditos pela criação da fic. Espero que gostem da história tanto como eu.

BOA LEITURA!!!!!!!!!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**O terceiro encontro**

O domingo chegou. Harry se levantou sabendo que teria o último encontro da semana. Vestiu-se e baixou ao Grande Comedor. Ali estavam alguns alunos e a maioria dos professores. Tomou assento e começou a tomar café da manhã.

- Harry, me disseram que não se saiu nada mau as pessoas com... como dizê-lo... com problemas.

- Neville, não me faça enfadar.

- Mas se é verdade, todos comentam o bom gigolô que é. Alguma te propôs... bom já sabe.

- Não de momento não, afortunadamente.

- E se o fazem?

- Pois terei que pensar para não fazê-lo.

- Aahh... e Hermione e Rony sabem?

- Pois... – antes que dissesse nada mais um correio caiu no prato. Abriu o pergaminho e começou a ler.

"_Harry, como não nos disse nada? A verdade que Snape não para de incomodá-lo. Achei que sendo professor se levariam melhor... mas já vejo que não. Rony disse que pelo menos esta vez foi bem original no castigo, a verdade é que achou muito engraçado, inclusive pensou em contratar-te. Não se preocupe; que já tirei a idéia da sua cabeça. Embora não tenho muitas noticias boas. Draco Malfoy se inteirou._

_Bom, Harry, já sabe que estamos para o que queira. Espero vê-lo pronto. Animo, não deixe que Snape saia com a sua. Não lhe dê oportunidade de vê-lo humilhado._

_Mil beijos, amigo,_

_Hermione"_

- Acredito que já sabem.

- Harry, Snape está te esperando no seu escritório.

- Remus, diga que não é sobre os encontros.

- Sinto muito, mas sim. Por certo tem que seguir com esse ritmo, apostei com Dumbledore que conseguiria ajudar a todos.

- Em cima apostas? Não tenho suficiente com tudo isso para que em cima você faça apostas... e o pior de tudo é que meus amigos já sabem. Como não saber, o publicaram em _O Profeta_.

- Correção, Severus publicou.

- Ademais disso, Malfoy já sabe. Seguro que estará rindo de mim durante 3 anos.

- Eu sei.

- Como que sabe? – Harry pôs cara de preocupação.

- Draco chamou para contratá-lo.

- Que?? – os olhos quase saiam da sua cara. – Disseram que não.

- Harry não se preocupe.

- Não faríamos nada que o prejudicasse.

- Seguro que Snape está desfrutando com isso.

- Tranqüilo, baixe até as masmorras te espera ali. E por certo faça que ganhe minha aposta, sempre apostaria a seu favor – o jovem lhe lançou um olhar fulminante a seu amigo.

Harry começou a temer que seu terceiro encontro fosse Draco. Sabia que Snape era capaz de fazê-lo, desfrutava ver Harry submeter-se ante Malfoy. Se isso era assim, Severus ia pagar, não tinha idéia de como, mas lhe pagaria.

- Passe, Potter, não pensei que tardaria tanto. Por acaso se esqueceu do seu novo trabalho?

- Não professor Snape. O que ocorreu é que tive um contratempo com Remus.

- Bom, a verdade é que não me importa e não quero explicações – com tanto tato como sempre. – O convoquei para dar-lhe seu próximo encontro.

- Que será essa vez?

- A verdade é que está me complicando bastante eleger aos candidatos. Soluciona muito bem seus problemas.

- Isso é o que te aborrece? Que solucione seus problemas? Mas se você disse que era meu fim – começava a alterar-se consideravelmente.

- Assim é... mas gostaria que sofresse um pouco mais para consegui-lo.

- Não me surpreende esse comentário vindo de você...

- Potter não faça que me arrependa das minhas decisões – disse o professor ameaçadoramente.

- De acordo, me diga onde tenho que ir.

- Atéde noite não será seu encontro.

- Então porque me fez vir tão cedo?

- Porque não posso estar essa tarde aqui para lhe dizer. E me encanta ver seu sofrimento por não saber quem é a cita.

- Entendo...

- Pode ir, por certo para essa cita coloque-se sexy. Exigiu a cliente. Leve sua varinha se houver complicação.

- Como que se houver complicações?

- Devo ir, o verei essa noite ou amanhã pela manhã. Espero que seja pela noite. A verdade é que não agüentaria até amanhã sem saber como te foi. Sorte, Potter.

Como era habitual em Snape, se foi sem dar mais explicações. Harry foi para o treinamento de quadribol, era o professor desse esporte. O ajudaria a despejar sua mente.

Ao anoitecer foi preparar-se para sua cita. Colocar-se sexy... pôs uma calça preta - lhe marcava bem o traseiro -, uma camisa cinza escuro, com as mangas arregaçadas até o cotovelo e uma gravata vermelha não muito apertada, mas bem solta. Penteou o cabelo para trás e colocou lentes. Não esqueceu da sua varinha, que guardou no bolso traseiro. Estava verdadeiramente bonito.

Dirigiu-se até o local indicado. Era uma grande mansão, bem tenebrosa para seu gosto.

Bateu na porta. Esta se abriu sozinha. Avançou até o patamar, observou a casa fixamente. Era grande e estava iluminada com velas. Em sua frente se encontrava uma escada que levaria aos quartos, isso pensou.

- Harry – uma voz bem sensual o chamava desde o salão. – Aproxime-se.

- Olá? – o rapaz entrava cautelosamente na habitação.

- Olá Harry. Passa, estava te esperando – uma mulher bem atrativa olhava fixamente o jovem. Seu rosto era pálido, os olhos grandes de cor mel, os lábios muito vermelhos e uma figura perfeita. Um vestido negro e comprido cobria todo seu corpo. – Vem quero vê-lo mais de perto - Harry se acercou a mulher. – A verdade é que você é muito bonito.

- Obrigado.

- Será melhor que me apresente. Me chamo Keily. Essa noite serei sua dona. Sente-se – com um movimento o convidou a se sentar, enquanto ela se sentava no sofá de cor vermelha. O incomodava a situação, essa cita não ia ser como as anteriores. Keily ia por algo mais.

- Você é muito amável. O quer que façamos? "Por favor que não diga o que estou pensando. Sexo não." – se repetia uma e outra vez.

- Bom... tenho bem claro o que quero que faça – levantou-se e foi até Harry mordendo seu lábio inferior.

- Ejem... acho que... – não deixou que terminasse, pousou seu dedo indicador em sua boca.

- Sssshhh, sabe que paguei muito para isso? É verdadeiramente adorável – beijou sensualmente seu pescoço. Harry começava a colocar-se nervoso. Tentou concentrar-se para sair dessa situação.

- Espera... você não quer sexo – Keily parou repentinamente.

- Claro que quero, para que teria te contratado. Você é um gigolô e para que está, para dar prazer... e isso mesmo fará essa noite... dar-me prazer – agarrouo jovem e o levou ao sofá onde se recostou sobre ele.

- Sei que não é isso que quer – Harry tentava convencê-la, já que ele não podia fazê-lo.

- Não gosta de mim, verdade? É isso, não gosta de mim? – a mulher estava se enfadando. – Não me encontra sexy?

- Não... não é isso... é a mulher mais sexy que conheci. Mas em seu olhar posso ver que na verdade não me deseja.

- Isso é uma tonteria... claro que te desejo – acercou sua cara a dele e o beijou nos lábios.

O acossose fazia mais presente. Tentou sacar a varinha, mas lhe foi impossível, a mulher começava a beijar seu corpo.

- Keily... li sua mente – a mulher se levantou bem enfurecida, – sei o que a atormenta.

- Não tem nem idéia... te paguei para que durma comigo e isso fará.

- É uma vampira, verdade? Só contrata homens para sentir-se poderosa e dominante.

- Cale-se! Não sabe o que é ser diferente em seu próprio clã.

- Sim, o sei. Tenho sido toda a minha vida.

- Não... o meu não é comparável – com um movimento rápido se jogousobre Harry para mordê-lo. Quando teve o pescoço do jovem em sua boca não pode cravar suas presas nele, não teria. Era um vampiro sem caninos.

- Tranqüila... sei como ajudá-la. Não é tão grave. O que não sei é como não pensou nisso antes.

- O que quer dizer?

- Já verá, bom será melhor que vá embora.

- Não tão rápido, Harry. Paguei para que me desse prazer...

- Mas Keily eu...

- Já sei, é gay. Nenhum homem pode resistir a uma vampira a menos que gostem dos vampiros... tranqüilo, não direi a ninguém, você também conhece meu segredo – o rapaz sorriu.

- Então o que quer que faça?

- Isso é muito fácil, quero que dance para mim... quero um streptease.

- Mas... não acho que saia muito bem nunca fiz um.

- Seguro que sim, ademais te darei umas instruções para que saia perfeito... para os outros clientes.

- Está bem.

Começou a tocar uma música. Harry sabia de qual se tratava, a tinha escutado no mundo trouxa, era YOU SEXY THING. Começou a dançar ao ritmo da melodia. Tirou primeiro a gravata, a verdade é que Harry não dançava nada mau. Seguiu com a camisa, atirou com um ligeiro movimento a Keily quem a pegou e a cheirou. O torso estava muito bem formado, as abdominais estavam bem pronunciados. Ato seguido os sapatos saíram voando, não controlou a força e quase escalabra a vampira. Depois desse incidente tirou as calças, ficando-se em boxersnegros.

A mulher corrigiu alguns movimentos do rapaz. Entrada a madrugada Harry saiu da casa. Na porta Keily se despediu.

- Harry não esqueça do meu segredo.

- Não se preocupe, amanhã terá minha solução em suas mãos. Não direi nada tão pouco.

- Nunca.

- Obrigado.

- Obrigada a você por ajudar-me. Ninguém nunca se preocupou por mim.

Lá pelas três da madrugada chegou ao castelo. Estava cansado, mas satisfeito. Pode sair impune do acosso de Keily e a poderia ajudar. Assim que essa era a surpresa que lhe preparou Snape, uma vampira acossadorade homens. Pois não lhe saiu bem o plano, pode conter seu acosso. Severus lhe ia pagar, do melhor modo... tirando por terra todas as dificuldades.

E sobre todo a da última cita, se não tinha o amor do professor de poções que pelo menos tivesse seu respeito e amizade.

Ao dirigir-se a sua cama, uma voz fria o deteve.

- Potter veio muito tarde. Algum inconveniente?

- A verdade é que não professor Snape. Tudo foi muito bem.

- Está seguro? Essa vampira é muito persuasiva.

- Sei, mas também pude ajudá-la.

- Não teve relações – parecia que o professor não acreditava muito no rapaz.

- Não. E se não acredita pode entrar na minha mente e comprová-lo. "O que fiz... por favor que não faça ou saberá tudo" pensou rapidamente.

- Acho que não fará falta. Amanhã seguramente Keily me mandará sua opinião sobre você. Será melhor que vá dormir; amanhã tem aula.

- Sim, boa noite. – passou ao lado de Snape quem sussurrou ao ouvido.

- Boa noite Potter.

Só a sensação do hálito do homem sobre seu lóbulo o fez estremecer-se. Fechou os olhos desfrutando desse momento enquanto retomava o caminho.

**Continuará...**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**N/B:** Gente, preciso dizer que o Harry é perfeito? Eu simplesmente amo quando o Sevie é sádico desse jeito. É delicioso! E palmas para a Alexa por essa maravilhosa fic que ela nos trouxe!!Barulho de palmas ao fundo

**NT: **Primeiramente, obrigada Miyu por betar o capítulo para mim. É sempre bom saber que alguém vai corrigir os erros que com certeza tem aqui e ali na tradução. Agradeço também as reviews de Natii e Srta Potter, e espero que tenham recebido as respostas, pois respondi todos os comentários assim que os lia. Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo afinal não é todo dia que temos o Harry fazendo um streptease (Uuuhhh, lindo!!!! Eu quero um show igual a esse!!!!!). Bom, nos vemos daqui duas semanas.

**Bjus **

**A****lexa Black**

(\(\  
(' :')  
(,('')('')


	5. O quarto encontro

**Gigolô**

**Título: **Gigoló

**Autora:** Nit

**Original:** www(ponto)slasheaven(ponto)com(barra)viewstory(ponto)php?sid(igual)2027

**Tradutora:** Allexa Black

**Resumo:** Harry já é professor em Hogwarts, mas é penalizado por um incidente com Snape. Terá que fazer uma tarefa para emendar seu erro.

**Parejas: **Harry/Severus

**Advertências:** Este fic contém slash. Se não gostam das relações homem/homem, busquem outra coisa para ler.

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens e o universo de Harry Potter são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Scholastic & Editoras Associadas e Warner Brothers. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos.

BOA LEITURA!!!!!!!!!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**O quarto encontro**

Começava uma nova semana. Teria tempo para descansar de seus encontros e dedicar-se a seu verdadeiro trabalho. Se dirigiu com passo firme, pois sua auto-estima estava pelas nuvens; pode resolver sem problemas os inconvenientes impostos por Snape.

Todo o Grande Comedor o olhava e cochichava. A algumas alunas e alunos lhes ouviu que queriam contratar-lhe. O que lhe produziu um leve sorriso em seu rosto. Sentou-se em seu lugar de sempre.

- Harry vejo que está agarrando muito bem. Teve algum problema ontem?

- A verdade é que ao principio sim. Keily desejava algo mais que uma simples companhia.

- Sei. Essa vampira é uma experta em gigolôs. Mas... não conseguiu...

- Não, pude controlá-la.

- Este é meu menino – disse enquanto o abraçava. O orgulho no lobisomem era evidente. – Bom agora tem tempo para descansar.

- Sim, por sorte, mas não quero relaxar-me... a saber o que é que me tem preparado Snape. Cada vez me complica mais as coisas. Ademais me disse algo que me desconcerta...

- O que?

- Pois disse que se resolvia bem o último encontro mudaria o conceito que tem de mim.

- Assim que isso é o que te disse – um sorriso amplio saiu da boca do professor.

- O que passa Remus? – Harry intuía que seu "queridíssimo" amigo sabia mais do que aparentava.

- Nada Harry. Já descobrira. Tenho que ir dar aula. Logo nos vemos.

Potter permaneceu durante uns instantes mais tomando o desjejum, até que chegou a hora da sua aula. Dando sua matéria não teve muitos problemas só sonserinos de 7º ano. Colocaram notinhas para que lhe concedesse um encontro, outros desenharam no quadro o professor em cueca. Isso provocou que tirasse uns pontos a casa das serpentes.

Quando se dirigiu ao seu escritório viu sobre a mesa uma montanha de cartas. Se aproximou e observou que a cadeira estava coberta de mensagens.

- Mas... que é isso? – disse surpreendido.

- Isso, senhor Potter são todas as mensagens que estamos recebendo para contratá-lo. E ainda tem mais – a voz de Snape o sobressaltou, estava apoiado no marco da porta. Essa postura lhe parecia bastante sexy.

- Então... tudo isso é por mim?

- Sim, como sempre chamando a atenção.

- Não fui eu que coloquei o anuncio no jornal. – lhe contestou enfadado.

- Esse tom, jovenzinho.

- Não me trate como se fosse uma criança, porque não sou. Se tem algo que dizer faça ou vá embora.

- Isso lhe vai custar caro, Potter – sem mais se foi como veio.

- Genial, agora sim que a caguei. Com certeza me colocará alguém horrível – Harry sentiu um mal-estar, discutir com Snape cada vez lhe fazia mais dano.

A semana passou rápida e sem muitos incidentes. O jovem professor tinha acordado um grande interesse no colégio. Isso se devia a que se infiltrou informação sobre seus encontros... e sobre todo sobre o baile que fez para Keily. Harry estava se convertendo na fantasia sexual de Hogwarts.

Na quinta-feira pela manhã o jovem não tinha aula pelo que decidiu ir a Hogsmeade para comprar uma coisa. Se deu conta que no povoado também era observado. Inclusive alguns se aproximavam para pedir um encontro.

Depois de procurar um tempo encontrou a loja tão desejada.

- Potter, não me diga que pegou encontros sem minha permissão – essa voz era inconfundível. Viu o professor de poções ao seu lado com um sorriso zombeteiro.

- Para sua informação vim para comprar uma coisa.

- E se pode saber o que é?

-Não sabia que fosse tão fofoqueiro, Snape. – o olhar do professor foi fulminante. Pelo que Harry tratou de emendar sua ousadia – vim comprar uma coisa que prometi para Keily.

- Assim que essa vampira conseguiu que reparasse nela.

- Não, mas tenho que ajudá-la em um pequeno problema que tem. Se me permite... – se retirou lentamente sem tirar o olhar desses olhos negros.

- Potter... está fazendo um bom trabalho. – o jovem tentou que sua incredulidade ao ouvir essas palavras, não se reflexasse na sua cara. – talvez deveria pensar em trocar de emprego para bailarino... me disseram que seu talento é impressionante. – um sorriso sarcástico se desenhou em seu lábio – Adeus.

- Nos vemos no colégio – quis fazer ver que seus comentários não o afetavam.

- Por desgraça – essas palavras se cravaram como punhal no peito do moreno.

Depois daquilo o rapaz comprou o que buscava. E o enviou para a vampira essa mesma tarde.

A sexta-feira havia chegado. Ao terminar as aulas se dirigiu até as masmorras. Snape lhe daria um novo encontro.

Entrou no escritório mas não estava. Se aproximou a mesa e viu uma nota.

"_Potter tive que sair. Por desgraça não poderei ver sua cara de agonia. Bom ai tem a direção. Essa vez será mais difícil, como já disse, pelo incidente do outro dia. Que se divirta._

_Severus Snape"_

Harry colheu a direção, observou que era um restaurante muito caro. "Espero que os gastos vão inclusos" pensou.

Ao chegar ao restaurante um garçom o guiou até sua mesa.

- Harry – sentada estava uma mulher muito linda. Tinha um cabelo largo e loiro, uma pele quase de porcelana e vestia uma túnica nebulosa.

- Olá – o jovem olhou atentamente a sua companheira – É uma...

- Uma veela – não deixou que terminasse – sim assim é sou uma veela, me chamo Hidra.

- Oh bem – o moreno sabia o que isso significava, não poderia resistir-se a seus encantos.

- Tem algum problema?

- Não... não claro que não.

- Pedimos a ceia... é que tenho fome. – a garota lhe lançou um olhar pícaro, insinuando-lhe o duplo sentido da palavra "fome".

- De acordo.

Os dois estavam comendo em silêncio. A veela foi a que rompeu o frio ambiente. Já que Harry estava pensando que poderia fazer ante os encantos da mulher.

- Bom Harry, tem namorada?

- Não, não sou muito bom em minhas relações pessoais.

- Por isso se meteu a gigolô, para conhecer a pessoas?

- Não... para nada. Isso é... uma larga história.

- Entendo. – a mão da jovem se pousou na do rapaz. – sabe que é mais bonito pessoalmente que nas fotos. – a veela começou a olhar atrás de Harry, o qual se estranhou um pouco.

- Ora... obrigado.

- Será melhor que vaiamos embora.

- Mas... ainda falta a sobremesa.

- A sobremesa te darei fora daqui – um olhar sensual lhe invadiu o corpo.

Saíram do restaurante. A veela lhe agarrou do braço e se juntou a ele.

Começaram a falar enquanto passeavam. Algumas vezes Hidra olhava para os lados. O moreno não agüentou a curiosidade.

- Hidra busca algo?

- Por que pergunta? – parecia um pouco incomoda.

- É que parece que o faz, olha para todos lados... como se soubesse que alguém nos está olhando.

- Eh... não que tonteria diz. – tentou dissimular mas não teve êxito.

- Não me engana, algo passa. Se não me diz, me irei imediatamente.

- Está bem, fique por favor. Te conto... mas segue o jogo vale?

- Vale.

- Bom... é que meu noivo está aqui.

- Como? Tem noivo! E em cima está aqui? – tentou levantar-se do banco mas o impediu.

- Ssh, vai te ouvir.

- Onde está?

- Atrás de você, escondido. Não o pode ver, mas eu o pressinto, meus instintos veelas me asseguram.

- Então se tem noivo... porque me contratou?

- Pois... porque dar-lhe ciúmes. O pior que se pode passar a um veela é que se apaixone e eu estou. Acredito que ele não me ama como mulher... senão porque lhe dou prazer... um prazer que ninguém lhe pode dar.

- Entendo... mas porque não falou com ele sobre isso.

- Pois... a verdade é que não me ocorreu... ademais sou muito orgulhosa para reconhecer que o quero. Queria que sofresse um pouco e me demonstrasse se me quer.

- Já... pois eu acredito que está ciumento. Nos esta vigiando todo esse tempo, isso não faz alguém que não está apaixonado.

- Poderíamos dar-lhe um pouquinho mais de ciúmes, fazê-lo sofrer mais.

- A que te referes.

Quase não lhe deu tempo para falar, a garota o beijava sensualmente. Os instintos veelas estavam recorrendo o corpo do jovem. Não desejava que esse beijo parasse. De repente algo o separou de Hidra com uma forte sacudida. Um homem alto com o cabelo castanho estava parado em frente dele.

- Como se atreve a beijá-la?

- Este... eu... – a garota estava olhando seu noivo como um herói.

- Cale-se! Ela é e será minha, entende. MINHA!

- Está bem... isso não o discuto. Eu não a quero.

- Em cima diz que não a quer... então só queria utilizá-la?

- Não... isso... me deixe explicar – Harry tentava que o homem se tranqüilizasse.

- Não me importa que seja Harry Potter ou o mesmíssimo Merlin, vou partir a sua cara... a minha garota não se trata assim.

- Um momento eu... – não lhe deu tempo a dizer nada mais. O homem lhe deu um soco na mandíbula fazendo que o jovem caísse ao chão.

- Alan... para – por fim a veela reagiu. "Boa hora" pensou Harry.

- Atreve-se a defendê-lo?

- Escuta... ele não tem a culpa... eu o contratei para te dar ciúmes. Achei que não me amava... que só queria estar com a veela e não com a pessoa.

- Isso não é certo... eu pensava que você não me amava.

- Te amo Alan.

- Te amo Hidra.

Traz a declaração de amor se fundiram em um beijo. Harry permanecia no chão vendo surpreendido a cena. Os beijos se voltavam cada vez mais apaixonados e as mãos mais impacientes. Harry se estava incomodando pela situação. Estava claro, iam terminar fazendo-o no meio do parque. Começando a trastabilar-se até que caíram em cima de Harry.

- Au! Se importam? – se desculpou a veela.

A situação era bastante cômica pelo que os três começaram a rir sem poder parar. O resto da noite a passaram juntos falando de vários temas, a verdade é que o jovem passou em grande a pesar dos incidentes. Alan se desculpou mil vezes por seu comportamento e pelo golpe, o jovem o aceitou sem problemas.

Passada a meia noite entrou no castelo.

- Que tal te foi?

- Olá Remus. Dentro do que cabe bem.

- E isso? – disse indicando o morado que tinha na parte esquerda da mandíbula.

- Isso. Digamos que um inconveniente.

- Não tem boa pinta. Porque não vai a que Severus te de uma poção?

- Que? Porque tenho que ir aonde Snape? E Poompy?

- Não está. Ademais não quer que amanhã sua cita proteste porque tem a cara feito um poema.

- Está bem.

Baixou até as masmorras sem nenhuma vontade. Não desejava enfrentar-lhe. Chamou a porta do escritório.

- Entre – Snape olhou um pouco surpreendido o rapaz – Potter o que faz aqui?

- Verá tive um incidente – contestou tocando-se a ferida.

- Ora... jamais pensei que uma veela maltratasse para consumar uma união – disse quase rindo.

- Não foi por isso. Não foi Hidra senão o noivo Alan – o professor de poções olhou o rapaz com uma sobrancelha levantada – Da igual. Remus me mandou aqui para que me desse uma poção... para o golpe.

- Um segundo – foi a um armário e tirou um pequeno frasco – tenha unte-o na zona afetada.

- Obrigado... por certo muito bom o da veela. Quer que mantenha relações a toda custa? – Harry não pensou no que disse.

- Bom... todo mundo sabe que sua vida sexual é mínima... pensei que não lhe veria mal.

- Você não é quem para meter-se nessa parte da minha vida.

- Talvez Potter. Mas me diverte.

- Você está louco.

- Acaso não lhe deu encontro com belíssimas mulheres? – ficou olhando um instante esses olhos verdes – ou acaso é que não tem que ser mulheres – Snape voltava a aproximar-se a ele. Essa vez Harry pode livrar-se do professor.

- Me deixe em paz.

Saiu rapidamente da habitação. O rapaz se derrubou na cama sem poder dormir. "se Snape soubesse qual é o problema... o problema é ele" pensou.

**Continuará...**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**NT: **Olá minha gente!!! Desculpem a demora mas aqui estou com um novo capítulo que espero tenham curtido muito!! E desculpem qualquer erro, mas foi impossível mandar o capítulo para ser betado. Miyu desculpe por não ter podido mandar o capítulo, mas o próximo vou mandar com antecedência. Bjus para todos e até a próxima atualização (daqui duas semanas).

**Srta Potter**Olá!!! Obrigada pela review!!! Quanto a sua ajuda para traduzir, se quiser me ajudar não há nenhum problema no momento já tenho adiantado alguns capítulos, mas com ajuda posso até postar alguns capítulos antes do tempo marcado. Se quiser falar comigo me mande um email (black.alexa/arroba/gmail/ponto/com) e conversaremos melhor. Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo. Até mais!!! Bjus

E mandem reviews!!!!!!!!!

Não fere e não mata ninguém!!!

**Bjus **

**Alexa Black**

(\(\  
(' :')  
(,('')('')


	6. O quinto encontro

**GIGOLÔ**

**Título: **Gigoló

**Autora:** Nit

**Original:** http://www(ponto)slasheaven(ponto)com(barra)viewstory(ponto)php?sid(igual)2027

**Tradutora:** Allexa Black

**Beta: **Miyu Amamyia

**Resumo:** Harry já é professor em Hogwarts, mas é penalizado por um incidente com Snape. Terá que fazer uma tarefa para emendar seu erro.

**Parejas: **Harry/Severus

**Advertências:** Este fic contém slash. Se não gostam das relações homem/homem, busquem outra coisa para ler.

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens e o universo de Harry Potter são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Scholastic & Editoras Associadas e Warner Brothers. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos.

BOA LEITURA!!!!!!!!!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**O quinto encontro**

A manhã do sábado não se fez de rogar. Harry despertou e, como todos os dias, se dirigiu para tomar o café da manhã.

- Bom dia diretor, Minerva – os dois magos saiam do Grande Comedor.

- Bom dia Harry – contestaram juntos. – Disseram que tive um problema ontem – continuou Dumbledore.

- Sim, mas não foi nada, só um mal entendido.

- Está tendo muito êxito, não param de chegar cartas para contratá-lo.

- Por sorte já me vão ficando menos.

- Vai para ajudar a todos, será capaz? – perguntou divertido o diretor.

- Já sei que tem uma aposta com Remus, – disse, um pouco molesto, – mas sim, poderei com todos... isso espero.

- Não esperamos menos de você – depois disso se foram e Harry continuou seu caminho.

Tomou café tranquilamente, tomando seu tempo. Ao terminar baixou ao escritório de Snape, Isso estava virando uma rotina.

Ao entrar, ali estava o professor de poções, sentado em um sofá. Permanecia lendo um livro, com uma mão segurava uma xícara de café. Via-se tranqüilo, relaxado, Harry o observou demoradamente, sem perder um só detalhe.

- Potter, pensa ficar ai todo o dia?

- Tão pouco me convidou para entrar.

- Tem razão – disse enquanto deixava o livro e a xícara na mesa – quer passar? – convidou com tom sarcástico.

- Obrigado – caminhou até colocar-se em frente do seu companheiro de trabalho.

- Pode sentar-se, se desejar – ao jovem lhe deu um tranco no coração. Não queria aproximar-se muito ao homem, já que sabia qual era a reação ao ter contato com ele.

- Não, obrigado, estou bem aqui. Ademais não estarei muito tempo. Só me diga onde tenho que ir.

- Ora, não achava que me odiasse tanto para nem sequer aceitar meus convites – essas palavras surpreenderam muito ao moreno. Não sabia porque tinha dito isso, mas estava muito equivocado. _"Se de verdade soubesse porque não as aceito... como odiar-te, me é impossível"_ pensava o rapaz sem deixar de olhar os olhos negros. – Como queira, tenha esta é seu novo encontro. O espera para comer. Espero que não o meta em muitos problemas. – um sorriso voltou a desenhar-se no professor de poções.

- O que quer dizer? – Severus o olhou. – Já sei... é uma surpresa – o professor maior assentiu e o olhou divertido.

- Boa sorte, já me contará.

- Obrigado, embora minhas companhias lhe contem todos os detalhes.

- Sim mas é mais divertido que você me conte.

- Sim assim pode humilhar-me melhor – sem dizer mais nada, se foi.

Harry fez tempo até a hora do encontro. Quando chegou o momento, se preparou e foi.

Era um dia de muito calor, o sol brilhava no céu limpo.

O lugar da direção era o centro de um povoado. Indicava que tinha que esperar na fonte que adornava a praça. Assim o fez.

- Harry Potter? – uma voz a suas costas o chamou.

- Sim, olá – disse girando-se. Viu a uma moça baixinha, lhe chegava na altura do peito, com orelhas pontiagudas, cabelo largo moreno e olhos mel.

- Olá, genial... por fim te conheço. Me falaram que é todo um casanova.

- Não é para tanto – se pôs de uma leve cor avermelhada. – Como se chama?

- Sirina. Não é bonito? – perguntou com um precioso sorriso.

- Muito bonito – lhe devolveu o sorriso. – E o que és?

- Sou uma duelfa.

- Como? – ficou estranhado, nunca tinha ouvido sobre essa classe de ser.

- Sim, uma duelfa. Sou metade duende e metade elfa.

- Aahh. – não sabia muito bem o que dizer, era estranho... ainda depois de tudo, cada vez se surpreendia menos.

- É uma larga, mas bonita história a dos meus pais. Em outro momento a contarei. O que vamos fazer?

- O que queira.

- Oh... eu pensava que os rapazes eram os que tinham a iniciativa – disse em tom divertido.

- Eehmm, não sei, quer comer, passear...

- Vamos andar – começaram a caminhar. – Sabe, Harry, me falaram que não gosta das mulheres – os olhos verdes se abriram como pratos.

- Quem te falou isso?

- Bom... o que concedeu o encontro, me disse que não tentasse nada contigo porque as garotas não te iam – Harry soube imediatamente quem era essa pessoa, Snape.

- O vou matar.

- O que disse?

- Não nada... não é que não goste das mulheres – se queria explicar, claro que não lhe gostavam, o que passa é que não desejava que todo o mundo mágico soubesse sua orientação sexual. – É... é só que necessito estar apaixonado para ter um contato íntimo.

- Entendo... mas a mim não me faz falta. Sou menos romântica que você. – Sirina parecia muito normal. Porque Snape lhe havia dito que tivesse cuidado? Não pode reprimir-se e perguntou.

- É normal?... quero dizer não tem nenhum problema?... perdoe que te pergunte isto... mas meus encontros tem sido... como dizê-lo... um pouco acidentados – a garota o olhou estranhada.

- Merda! Cara de cú... cara rachada... uuuuuhhh – disse enquanto movia a língua de um lado para outro.

Harry a olhou atônito. Pensou que estava gastando uma broma. Pode reagir depois de uns segundos.

- O que foi isso?

- Verá é que devido a relação dos meus pais, distintas raças, tenho um pequeno problema. Chamemos que é um pequeno tic. Os genes do duende estão descontrolados, pelo que as vezes não posso reprimi-los e saem... faço coisas... um pouco raras.

- Como insultar?

- Sim essa é a mais freqüente. Por isso não posso ir a muitos lugares... Agora quer ir-se não?

- Para nada... tive encontros mais complicados – essas palavras fizeram que a garota sorrisse. Sem prévio aviso, Sirina se adiantou até Harry, acelerando consideravelmente o passo – Sirina... a onde vai? – a jovem não respondia, em seu olhar tinha um olhar travesso, típica de um duende quando vai fazer uma travessura.

O jovem a perseguiu. Entrou numa rua concorrida. O rapaz teve que fazer esforços para não perdê-la, já que era muito ágil. Normal, era metade elfa. A jovem parou diante de um homem que estava olhando uma vitrine. Harry se pôs a sua altura e a olhou. Viu como Sirina tocava o traseiro desse homem e com voz fingida, parecia masculina disse:

- Que traseiro – ato seguido o agarrou e se foi com um hábil movimento. O moreno ficou alucinando e não se moveu.

- O que acha que está fazendo? – o homem o olhou com fúria.

- Eehh... eu... não acredite que fui eu quem...

- Não dissimule. Não há mais ninguém aqui. – contestou em tom ameaçante.

- Perdão... – sem pensar duas vezes saiu correndo. Buscou Sirina.

- Harry, Harry... estou aqui – a garota o chamava ao fundo da rua.

- O que fez... quase me partem a cara.

- Vê essa é outra das coisas que faço – agachou a cabeça envergonhada.

- Não se preocupe... mas a próxima vez que sinta a necessidade de tocar uma bunda ou algo parecido, faça comigo. Nós pouparemos problemas.

- De acordo – sorriu e o olhou atentamente. – A verdade é que não está nada mal e... – se dirigiu as costas do rapaz – tem um bom traseiro.

Seguiram seu passeio. De vez em quando a Sirina lhe dava um ataque. Um deles ao entrar em um restaurante começou a gritar: FODAAMM-SE... FODAM-SSSEEEEE, CACAAAA!. Pelo que o tiraram do lugar. A jovem estava triste e Harry só pensava em onde a poderia levar. Ao fim lhe ocorreu uma idéia.

A levou a um campo de futebol trouxa, ali poderia gritar sem chamar muito a atenção e os insultos passariam inadvertidos. Fez que a garota se colocasse o cabelo de modo que tampasse as orelhas e se foram ao campo. O estádio estava completo. Sirina estava contentíssima nunca tinha viajado para esse mundo.

Quando a partida começou e lhe deu um ataque onde começou a insultar, Harry dissimulou dizendo que jogavam mal, que eram uns idiotas... e, surpreendentemente, todos ao redor os apoiaram, toda a grade insultava aos jogadores.

Foi muito divertido. Uma vez de volta ao mundo mágico os dois não paravam de rir recordando os momentos. Algumas vezes mais os ataques se apresentaram, mas o jovem se estava acostumando. Ao que não se acostumava eram os impulsos de tocar-lhe a bunda, o abdômen, o pacote... tudo o que podia. Mas era melhor que se o fizesse a outra pessoa.

Regressou a Hogwarts desejando acostar-se, estava cansado. Ademais a bunda lhe doía, o havia desgastado com tanto toque.

- Potter já chegou? – Snape o parou em um dos corredores. Já era de noite e devia estar fazendo a ronda.

- Sim.

- Que tal foi?

- Não acredito que lhe interesse. – contestou cortante. – Por certo não vá dizendo por ai que sou gay.

- É que não o é? – disse aproximando-se. Harry começava a colocar-se nervoso, se estava fazendo costume.

- Isso não lhe diz respeito. – deu um passo para trás. – Ademais, se o fosse não deve ir publicando... porque é minha vida pessoal, entende?

- Sempre lhe gostou ser o centro da atenção, sempre quis aparecer nas capas dos jornais e esse seria uma boa manchete.

- Isso é mentira e você sabe. Acaso gostaria que eu publicasse um artigo dizendo o asqueroso que é – essas palavras não lhe gostaram nada ao professor de poções. Se refletiu em seu olhar.

- Potter, não consinto que me fale assim – seguia se aproximando. – Isso lhe vai custar que um dos seus encontros se converta em seu maior pesadelo – lhe sussurrou ao ouvido. – E, acredite, se arrependerá do que disse.

Sem mais, desapareceu na escuridão do castelo.

Harry olhava fixamente por onde o professor se havia ido.

"_Já estou me arrependendo Severus... não o odeio nem muito menos... te amo. E não é asqueroso"_ se dizia enquanto lutava para que as lágrimas não saíssem dos seus olhos.

**Continuará...**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**N/B:** OMG. Agora agüenta essa, Harry. Se bem que eu tenho a impressão que ele vai adorar, de qualquer modo...

**NT: **Esse encontro com a Sirina foi bem estranho. Pobre do Harry quanto mais ele reza mais assombração aparece. Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando 'Gigolô', afinal para mim é um prazer traduzir algo que parece agradar a tantas pessoas. Novamente obrigada pela companhia e nos vemos logo, logo.

Desculpem mais uma vez, mas foi impossível responder as reviews antes.

**Srta Potter: **Olá garota!!!! Eu sei que vc é minha leitora fiel e eu agradeço muito isso. Afinal, é muito sem graça vc ter todo o trabalho de traduzir, pedir pra alguém betar e depois ninguém nem escrever "Ta muito ruim a fic. Para de traduzir e vai fazer outra coisa!!!". Mas graças a Deus ninguém fez isso comigo e rezo para nunca fazerem. Brigadão pelos seus reviews!!! São um grande incentivo! E pode mandar um email mesmo, pois eu não rejeito a ajuda de ninguém. Bjokas!!

**Natii: **Olá!!! Brigada pela review!! É cada situação que o Harry tem que passar, mas fazer o que!??? Afinal sem toda essa confusão a trama dessa fic não seria tão maravilhosa como é!!! Ver o Harry nas piores situações, com uns tipos esquisitos e seus constantes problemas com o Sev. Espero que continue acompanhando essa fic nesse mesmo batcanal O.O' (eu falei mesmo isso... que vergonha...)

**Bjus **

**Alexa Black**

(\(\  
(' :')  
(,('')('')


	7. O sexto encontro

**GIGOLÔ**

**Título: **Gigoló

**Autora:** Nit

**Original:** www(ponto)slasheaven(ponto)com(barra)viewstory(ponto)php?sid(igual)2027

**Tradutora:** Allexa Black

**Beta / Tradução: **Miyu Amamyia

**Resumo:** Harry já é professor em Hogwarts, mas é penalizado por um incidente com Snape. Terá que fazer uma tarefa para emendar seu erro.

**Parejas: **Harry/Severus

**Advertências:** Este fic contém slash. Se não gostam das relações homem/homem, busquem outra coisa para ler.

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens e o universo de Harry Potter são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Scholastic & Editoras Associadas e Warner Brothers. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos.

BOA LEITURA!!!!!!!!!

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**O sexto encontro**

Harry tinha o encontro desse dia. Havia discutido com Snape e isso traria más conseqüências. Desceu até as masmorras com tristeza, não queria ver o professor de poções, se arrependia totalmente das palavras ditas a noite anterior: _"Por acaso gostaria que eu publicasse um artigo dizendo o asqueroso que é"_ essa frase não deixava de ecoar em sua cabeça. Ao estar diante da entrada do escritório respirou profundamente, como em outras ocasiões.

Ao entrar, viu seu ex-professor sentado lendo uns pergaminhos.

- Bom dia. – disse timidamente.

- Potter, ai tem a direção, - indicou um papel em cima da mesa.

- Eu... este...

- Não tenho todo o dia para escutá-lo. Se quer me dizer algo faça ou saia.

- Queria dizer – baixou o olhar – que... o que disse ontem... – Snape o olhava estranhado (com uma sobrancelha levantada) – sinto pelo que lhe disse. – olhou o chão envergonhado.

- Potter, já disse que embora se desculpe não tirarei seus encontros. – contestou com um tom muito frio.

- Não entende que não me desculpo porque quero menos encontros? – Harry estava molesto. Tinha tantas coisas que dizer... mas nunca o faria... _"não porque só conseguiria que odiasse e humilhasse mais"_ disse para si.

- E então... por quê o faz?

- Porque... porque – respirou fundo– porque simplesmente o sinto assim. – agarrou o pergaminho e saiu o mais rápido que pode.

"_Não sei quanto tempo poderei seguir assim. Estou me fazendo muito dano... mas não posso evitar pensar nele. Deveria apaixonar-me de alguém melhor, como me disse Remus... mas Snape entrou há muito em meu coração e não pude arrancá-lo. O que vou fazer? Ele nem se quer pensa em mim como algo mais que no odiado Potter." _Dizia a si mesmo enquanto ia para o encontro.

Ao chegar deixou seus pensamentos a um lado.

Viu uma casa muito bonita e muito grande. Chamou à porta, não obteve resposta simplesmente se abriu. Olhou ao redor, não via a ninguém.

- Olá? – disse para ver se tinha resposta.

- Harry... sobe – uma voz masculina soou em um dos quartos de cima.

O moreno subiu bem devagar. _"Um homem? Snape esta vez sim que me há armado"._ A cada passo se ia colocando mais nervoso, era seu primeiro encontro com um homem em muito tempo.

Abriu a porta do quarto principal, justo em frente das escadas, já que ouviu um ruído.

Seus olhos se abriram como pratos quando entrou.

Na cama deitado, havia um homem, muito grande, um gigante pensou... mas não era como Hagrid senão que tinha sobrepeso. Apenas podia se mover.

- Olá Harry – o saudou com uma voz muito sensual.

- Ol... Olá.

- Te impressiona meu aspecto verdade?... Com certeza sei o que está pensando... está pensando que estou muito bem, não é assim? Se é que eu mesmo me comeria – disse tocando-se pelo torso.

- Bom... – Harry não sabia o que fazer se rir... ou chorar, era uma cena muito cômica, embora, pelas palavras do gigante, este queria algo dele.

- Sei que meu aspecto te impacta... também sei que dirá... pedaço de ejem... deve ter jajajaja. Sou muito ordinário, mas que você gosta.

- Homem, a verdade... como se chama – disse tentando mudar de tema.

- Greinan Publlel.

- Encantado, você já sabe o meu.

- O encantado sou eu – um sorriso pícaro apareceu nos lábios do gigante. Harry engoliu com dificuldade. – Diga pequeno, o que sabe fazer com esse corpo?

- Como?

- O que vai me fazer neném?

- Pois... verá não te disseram que eu não sou um gigolô comum?... é dizer que eu não me acosto com as pessoas dos meus encontros... eu as ajudo com seus problemas. – Harry nem por todo o ouro do mundo se acostaria com ele para nada era seu tipo. A verdade é que ninguém era seu tipo, só tinha um e esse era Severus Snape.

- Pois meu problema é que te necessito, sim neném, sim... vem com papai – estava claro que aquele gigante estava muito saído.

- A verdade é que não acho que esse seja seu problema – _"Por favor que não o seja... Snape está vez passou dá conta"_.

- Sim esse é meu problema.

- Sinto muito Greinan, mas... a verdade é que não posso – _"talvez se digo que estou apaixonado... por Merlin que funcione"._ – É que estou apaixonado e...

- Não pode fazê-lo com outra pessoa que não seja ele?

- Exato.

- Mas eu te paguei para que me dê prazer... – no tom do gigante se via desilusão e um pouco de desgosto.

- E... não há outra coisa que te dê prazer?

- A verdade é que...

Depois de cinco minutos na casa só se ouviam gritos de prazer.

- Sim neném, sim – gritava Greinan.

- Gosta?

- Muito, um pouco mais abaixo.

- Aqui?

- Sim... nunca tinham me dado uma massagem... é uma coisa que sempre desejei todos meus amigos me diziam que era uma das coisas mais prazerosas... e estavam corretos.

- Me alegro que esteja desfrutando.

Depois de meia hora Harry estava cansado. Terminou com a massagem e se pôs a falar com o gigante.

- Quero que faça outra coisa por mim.

- Diga.

- Quero... que faça uma torta de chocolate.

- Isso está feito.

Harry terminou de cozinhar e foi ao quarto. O homem olhava a torta e de vez em quando a Harry, como um animal que vai caçar a sua presa. Conforme lhe deu a torta se atirou sobre o bolo e o devorou.

- Greinan... posso fazer uma pergunta?

- Claro – disse com toda a boca cheia de chocolate.

- Nunca parou para pensar em emagrecer?

- A verdade é que sim, mas não posso evitar comer... me encanta comer...

- Já vejo.

Passaram várias horas... o gigante metia a mão sempre que podia em Harry. A verdade é que o homem era muito romântico, isso salvou o moreno das suas garras; mas não de alguns dos seus desejos e impulsos. Fez que servisse a janta sem camiseta, enquanto o tocava descaradamente. Harry estava incomodo, no entanto dava graças por não fazer nada mais.

Só pensava em Snape. A aproximação destes dias... embora fosse discutindo, tinha incrementado o desejo de estar com esse homem.

Por fim chegou a hora em que se encaminhava para Hogwarts, nunca teve tantos desejos de voltar ao colégio. Por fim era o último encontro da semana.

Desejava encontrar-se com Snape. Ouviu uns passos no corredor supôs que seria ele, pelo que se dirigiu até ali.

- Harry que tal?

- Remus? – disse decepcionado.

- Não se alegra de me ver... ou é que esperava que fosse outra pessoa?

- Não diga tonterias... quem queria que fosse?

- Harry... sei quem queria que fosse... faz muito que me confessou.

- Sei... é que tudo isso fez que aumente meus sentimentos para ele.

- Por quê não diz a Severus de uma vez.

- Está louco? É Snape... só zombará de mim.

- São tal para qual...

- Por quê diz isso? – Harry estava muito interessado nessas palavras.

- Descobrirá antes do que espera. Tenho que seguir fazendo a ronda.

- Remus... – disse recriminando-o para que contasse mais.

- Estou pensando em contratá-lo sabe? Me disseram que é muito bom.

- Te odeio.

- Eu também te quero. – sem dizer mais nada saiu.

Com resignação e pensando em que queria dizer Lupin, foi para a cama. Essa noite sonhou com o duelo de seus pensamentos: Severus Snape.

**Continuará...**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**N/B:** OHHH!! Snape pegou pesado dessa vez (e isso ficou com tanto duplo sentido). Quando esses dois vão deixar de serem cabeças duras e partirem para a ação? São dois burros teimosos, vocês não acham?

**NT: **Eta!!! O Harry só pega pedreira pela frente! Mas tudo da certo no final. Exceto pelas constantes discussões com Sevvie, mas fazer o que se eles serão o tipo de casal que fica entre tapas e beijos.

Desculpem pelo atraso para postar os novos capítulos e espero que estejam gostando. E não se esqueçam de dar uma passadinha pelos outras fics que estou postando **Profecia **(HP) e **Tudo por amor** (Senhor dos Anéis). Até mais!!!!

Olá!!! Desculpem por não ter respondido aos reviews antes.

**Srta Potter: **Olá!! Obrigada por continuar comentando os capítulos. É sempre bom saber se as pessoas estão gostando do que vc está fazendo. Por que se não perde toda a graça de escrever ou traduzir fics. Bom, quanto a sermos loucos... Tenho certeza que de louco todo mundo tem um pouco rs, mais ainda nos que lemos e escrevemos slash. Então só digo uma coisa... Que se dane a opinião dos outros, o que vale é a nossa opinião. E não se preocupe por não ter podido me escrever, tem horas que a gente não tem tempo nem animo pra nada. Que vc tenho boas idéias e boa sorte!!! Bjus!!!

**Vivvi Prince Rickman: **Olá!!! Obrigada pela sua review. É sempre bom ver uma cara nova comentando sobre a fic. Com certeza essa é uma das fics com as situações mais engraçadas e 'ridiculas' que o Harry é obrigado a passar. E tudo por uma simples briga com o Sevvie. Quanto ao Harry e o Severus... é segredo rs. Espero que goste do capítulo. Bjus!!

**Bjus **

**Alexa Black**

(\(\  
(' :')  
(,('')('')


	8. O sétimo encontro

**GIGOLÔ**

**Título: **Gigoló

**Autora:** Nit

**Original:** www(ponto)slasheaven(ponto)com(barra)viewstory(ponto)php?sid(igual)2027

**Tradutora:** Allexa Black

**Beta / Tradução: **Miyu Amamyia

**Resumo:** Harry já é professor em Hogwarts, mas é penalizado por um incidente com Snape. Terá que fazer uma tarefa para emendar seu erro.

**Parejas: **Harry/Severus

**Advertências:** Este fic contém slash. Se não gostam das relações homem/homem, busquem outra coisa para ler.

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens e o universo de Harry Potter são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Scholastic & Editoras Associadas e Warner Brothers. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos.

BOA LEITURA!!!!!!!!!

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**O sétimo encontro**

A semana passou tranqüila, Harry já estava se acostumando aos rumores e gozações. Depois de tudo não era um trabalho horrível e estava ajudando a todo mundo. A manhã de quinta-feira chegou uma carta enquanto tomava café.

_Olá Harry_

_Muito obrigada pelas presas. Superei meu complexo e tudo graças a você._

_Saio de minha casa para as festas... inclusive tenho um namorado estável. É um rapaz muito lindo, com certeza você gostaria dele._

_Queria dizer que estou para o que queira. Se tem algum problema não duvide em me chamar._

_Sua grande amiga Keily._

Harry sorriu, a verdade é que lhe encantava ajudar as pessoas e Keily sabia seu segredo. Alguns dos seus companheiros olharam estranhados.

Terminado o café, se foi para as aulas.

Essa semana tinha evitado a Snape, não queria encontrá-lo; mas isso foi impossível.

- Potter – odiava que o chamasse assim, desejava ouvir seu nome dos seus lábios. – Por causa das insistentes petições, tem que voltar a sair com alguns dos seus encontros anteriores.

- Sério? – isso era uma estupenda notícia. Já conhecia a todos e não seria difícil enfrentá-los.

- Sim, mas não se faça ilusões – disse aproximando-se, estava se convertendo em um habito. – Tenho várias surpresinhas para você. Tem que me pagar seu descaro.

- Não teve suficiente com o encontro da semana passada? – tentava controlar-se, a proximidade era muita.

- Isso não foi nada – sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido. Harry se estremeceu. – as últimas serão as melhores.

Sem dizer mais se foi. O jovem olhou como desaparecia pelo corredor. Quanto desejava estar em braços desse homem.

As pisadas de vários alunos o voltaram à realidade e se foi para dar sua matéria.

Na sexta-feira Snape voltou a marcar um encontro com Alein, a centauro.

Harry esteve bem cômodo, sabia controlá-la perfeitamente. A verdade é que foi um alivio sair com ela, dentro do que cabe.

O dia anterior, sabendo que ia sair com a centauro chamou a um conhecido. Era um bruxo fanático dessas criaturas.

Não duvidou em apresentá-los e a verdade é que se saiu muito bem. Parecia que tinha aproximação entre os dois. Acabaram tarde, Harry se foi ao castelo, enquanto o casal ficou mais um pouco.

Por fim Alein não se encontraria mais sozinha.

No sábado saiu com Ilia, a fada hiperativa. Foi vê-la em sua primeira obra de teatro. Tinha o papel perfeito, não parava de falar em toda a obra, foi muito engraçado. Depois da função, saíram para tomar algo. Harry apenas falou, já que Ilia não parava. Embora sabia como era a fada esgotava a qualquer um. No entanto, estava muito contente, por fim conseguiu seu sonho, ser atriz.

No domingo foi à casa de Greinan, o gigante obeso.

Não gostava tanto como as outras... mas também sabia do que gostava e não praticaria sexo.

Assim que lhe deu as massagens e preparou tortas de chocolate sem camiseta.

A semana passou como as demais, a verdade é que não sabia porque Snape não o torturou com novos encontros. Mas não se queixou. Foi um alivio dentro do mau.

- Potter.

- Sim, professor Snape?

- Nesses dias descansou, verdade?

- Bom eu não diria que é um descanso – Snape ia recriminá-lo mas o garoto não o deixou. – Embora foi um alivio não ter que enfrentar-me com gente nova. Pelo menos a eles já conhecia.

- Então poderia me agradecer.

- Como? – perguntou o moreno incrédulo. – Quer que lhe agradeça? Senão tivesse sido por você, eu não estaria metido nisso.

- Vai voltar a me irritar e não lhe recomendo.

- O que quer de mim, diga... o que quer. – _"tomara que diga que quer a mim"_ pensava.

- Por quê deveria querer algo de você? – seu olhar estava cravado no de Harry.

- Não sei.

- A verdade, Potter é que quero algo – o jovem engoliu com dificuldade, – Quero – disse aproximando-se a ele – que deixe de ser tão obstinado e me agradeça.

- Não penso fazê-lo – ao garoto lhe custava não lançar-se a esses lábios que pareciam que o chamavam.

- Então sua oportunidade de reduzir a sanção fica anulada e lhe asseguro que não vai querer que cheguem os finais de semana. Oh... Potter amanhã é sexta-feira – um sorriso se desenhou em sua cara. – Teria que ter me dito obrigado.

- Desfruta com isso, verdade?

- A verdade é que sim.

- Muito bem espero terminar minha sanção e não voltar a vê-lo mais.

- Potter... trabalhamos na mesma escola.

- Pedirei minha transferência a outra. Não deixarei que me humilhe mais.

Foi até a sua habitação correndo. Desejava beijar a Snape, mas isso não poderia ser nunca; o odiava muito. E não queria seguir sofrendo mais esse amor. Assim que não lhe pareceu tão má idéia o de ir para outra escola. Dormiu com esses pensamentos.

Era sexta-feira e tinha que ir a um novo encontro.

Cada vez estava mais próximo o dia de terminar. Só tinha que agüentar outro fim de semana mais contando este.

Fez que Remus fosse pela direção onde tinha que ir, não desejava ver a Snape de nenhum modo.

Quando a teve se foi ao seu encontro.

Era em uma espécie de lugar como o Caldeirão Furado.

Sentou em uma mesa e esperou a que alguém se aproximasse. Enquanto isso seguia pensando em que fazer com respeito à Severus.

Uma voz o tirou de sua mente.

- Harry Potter.

- Sim perdão... não tinha ouvido – o rapaz se surpreendeu ao não ver ao seu acompanhante. Inclinou-se para ver quem estava na cadeira. Havia sentado um pequeno gnomo. Quem o olhava com um grande sorriso. – Olá.

- Olá Harry, sou Yano.

- Encantado. Quer comer aqui?

- De acordo.

Pediram a comida, enquanto falavam de várias coisas, sobre tudo de Quadribol. Parecia que o gnomo era bastante normal. Embora falava bastante de sexo.

Como não é ouro tudo o que reluz essa aparente normalidade ficou desfeita.

Ao levantar-se e dar-se a volta notou algo nos ombros.

Yano tinha subido com muita, muita dificuldade a mesa. Ao ver a Harry de costas se tirou aos seus ombros. Agarrou-se com suas mãos fortemente a eles e com movimentos de cadeira esfregava suas partes com o jovem. (NA: façam uma idéia, quando um cachorro muito pequeno está no cio e se agarra a uma perna para saciar sua excitação)

O rapaz não sabia que fazer tinha pregado ao gnomo nas costas, a verdade é que a cena era muito cômica.

Quando parou se deu a volta e tentou perguntar o que tinha passado. Mas o pequeno homem se voltou e se dispôs a sair. O moreno o seguiu.

Passaram o resto do dia passeando.

Na metade da tarde, Harry notou algo em sua perna movendo-se. Era outra vez Yano que se movia lascivamente na perna do rapaz. Como na taberna.

- Yano o que faz? – perguntou quando terminou.

- Ehmm... verá é que estou no cio... e não posso me reprimir.

- Aaahh, está bem.. mas me incomoda um pouco.

- É normal.

- E quando te passa o cio?

- Pois a verdade é que nunca... é permanente.

- Oh – _"é um gnomo saído"_ se disse.

À noite, depois de uns cinco ou seis arranques sexuais do pequeno, Harry decidiu que era hora de ir ao castelo. Pensou em fazer-lhe uma poção para conter as ganas de sexo, já que Yano lhe disse que não conseguia ter namorada. Nenhuma agüentava seu ritmo, em certo modo era normal, o do gnomo era desumano.

O moreno jantou em sua habitação, pensava em Snape outra vez. Sobre as onze da noite saiu para dar uma volta pelos corredores. Talvez inconscientemente queria encontrar-se com seu ex-professor de poções.

- Potter – o rapaz se girou para ver quem era.

- Senhor Malfoy – Lucius tinha abandonado o lado escuro e parecia que se arrependia de seu passado, embora Harry desconfiava dele.

- Me disseram que tem um novo trabalho.

- Sim, mas já vou terminar com ele.

- É uma pena, só se escutam maravilhas de você. Seria interessante comprová-lo.

- Não acredito – _"Por Merlin que não me contrate... ou não me contrate para seu filho"_.

- Eu não penso assim, talvez se leve uma surpresa. – sorriu – Boa noite, senhor Potter.

- Adeus senhor Malfoy.

Harry não podia imaginar um encontro com algum dos Malfoy.

"_Não pode ser que Lucius Malfoy estivesse aqui__para me contratar. Por favor, Merlin não o permita. Não, não... isso é impossível... mas o que fazia aqui a essas horas? Caso Snape o aceite para ser um dos meus encontros, o mato."_

Sem dar-se conta estava em frente da porta das habitações do professor. Duvidou em entrar, queria vê-lo... mas se deu a volta para regressar ao seu dormitório. _"É inútil Harry.. ele nunca reparara em você"_ se disse enquanto caminhava.

**Continuará...**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**N/B: **Credo de gnomo. Mas o Harry é muito mole. Podendo agarrar logo o Sevie de uma vez e tascar um beijo de língua e tudo, mas não! Alguém me explica por que ele tem que ser tão tímido?

**NT: **Olá pessoal!!! E ai o que acharam do gnomo saidinho??? Cada uma que aparece que Deus nos livre!! Mas nos diverte muito rs!!!!!!! Obrigada a todos os leitores que estão mandando reviews que dessa vez respondi pelo site e se houver alguém que não recebeu uma resposta me avise por favor e mil desculpas. E obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando a fic no anonimato. E muito, muito obrigada a Miyu pelo belo e rápido trabalho de betar os capítulos (bjus garota!!!!). Até a próxima atualização pessoal!!!!!!

E mandem reviews!!!!!!!!!

Não fere e não mata ninguém!!!

**Bjus **

**Allexa Black**

(\(\  
(' :')  
(,('')('')


	9. O oitavo encontro

**GIGOLÔ**

**Título: **Gigoló

**Autora:** Nit

**Original:** www(ponto)slasheaven(ponto)com(barra)viewstory(ponto)php?sid(igual)2027

**Tradutora:** Allexa Black

**Beta / Tradução: **Miyu Amamyia

**Resumo:** Harry já é professor em Hogwarts, mas é penalizado por um incidente com Snape. Terá que fazer uma tarefa para emendar seu erro.

**Parejas: **Harry/Severus

**Advertências:** Este fic contém slash. Se não gostam das relações homem/homem, busquem outra coisa para ler. 

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens e o universo de Harry Potter são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Scholastic & Editoras Associadas e Warner Brothers. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos.

BOA LEITURA!!!!!!!!!

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**O oitavo encontro**

O sábado chegou sem vontade para Harry. Na sua cabeça ainda estava a lembrança de Malfoy.

"_O que estaria fazendo no castelo há essas horas? Não... não pode ser que venha para me contratar para ele ou... para seu filho... Isso seria muito humilhante. Mas... vindo de Snape não me surpreende. Por que tem que ser assim comigo... não se dá conta que eu não sou nem meu pai nem meu padrinho? O que diriam se estivessem sabendo dos meus sentimentos para ele."_

Uma voz o tirou de seus pensamentos.

- Potter, Potter, está surdo? – uns olhos negros se cravaram em seu olhar.

- Eh, sim... perdão. Estava pensando...

- Mas você pensa Potter? Quem diria.

- Embora pareça que não, o faço muitas vezes, penso muito em voc... Bom o que quer – corrigiu seu deslize... _"Harry controle-se..."_ se reprovou.

- Aqui tem a direção para o encontro de hoje.

- Tenho uma pergunta... – o jovem não pode reprimir seus desejos por saber que estava fazendo Lucius no castelo. Snape o olhava impaciente. – Queria saber... o que...

- Potter não tenho toda a manhã.

- O que fazia Lucius Malfoy ontem aqui?

- Isso não lhe interessa – disse com um leve sorriso.

- Não seria para...

- Para contratá-lo? Quem sabe Potter... você gostaria? – o tom do professor parecia muito interessado em saber a resposta. _"estará com ciúmes?"_ pensava Harry. Um sorriso pícaro iluminou seu rosto.

- Porque não... – o jovem decidiu molestar o adulto. Assim saberia o que é que pensava dele. Já não via tudo escuro, em seu futuro vislumbrou um raio de luz.

- Ah – o professor de poções mais temido e o qual sempre sabia o que dizer em cada momento, esta vez ficou sem palavras. Harry sentiu como o espírito da vitória crescia em seu interior. – Está bem você quis – lhe tendeu a mão com a direção e se deu a volta.

- Espere o que vai fazer? – o rapaz se assustou.

- Já verá Potter... mas lhe asseguro que o que lhe resta de castigo vai ser um pesadelo para você – sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra se dirigiu para as masmorras.

"_Esta vez sim meti a pata até o fundo. Vai marcar um encontro com Draco... estou seguro... mas porque se pôs assim quando me perguntou se gostaria? Juraria que estava com ciúmes... De verdade estará? Vamos Harry não sonhe."_

Olhou as indicações e se dirigiu até o lugar. Dentro de pouco terminaria a penalidade e voltaria a sua vida normal.

Chegou ao lugar. Era um lugar um pouco afastado do centro do povoado. Muito escuro, para o gosto de Harry.

Esperou um tempo, depois de dez minutos apareceu uma voz a suas costas. Não se surpreendeu; pois já estava acostumado a essa forma de saudação.

- Olá Harry – era uma voz masculina. O jovem se girou e não pode reprimir o gesto de surpresa.

- Olá.

- Te surpreendeu meu aspecto, verdade?

- Bom... tive pessoas muito... digamos que peculiares.

- Mas alguém como eu?

- Não... até agora. – o rapaz não sabia muito bem o que fazer. _"Aonde levo um fantasma",_ se disse.

- Acho que seria correto me apresentar. Me chamo Thomas Shif, o conquistador.

- Encantado – o fantasma era do estilo de Sir Nicolas. Suas roupas eram do século XVII mais ou menos. Tinha o cabelo pelos ombros e cavanhaque. Se não fosse um fantasma e não estivesse apaixonado por Snape, seria meu tipo. _"Devia ser todo um galã"_ se disse. Deixando seus pensamentos de um lado continuou. – Aonde vamos?

- Gostaria de ir aonde tenha muita gente. – respondeu com um sorriso. A Harry lhe deu a sensação de que tramava algo, mas não perguntou.

- De acordo – começaram a andar, bom Sir Thomas levitava ao lado do jovem. Foram até o centro do povoado. Deviam conhecer o fantasma, pois muitos o saudavam. – O que quer fazer? - _"Não entendo muito bem para que me contratou... o que vamos fazer?"_ pensava.

- De momento passear. Sabe que eu fui todo um conquistador em meu tempo, daí meu apelido – o orgulho se via na cara. Harry sorriu. – Quero encontrar uma fantasminha que seja bonita... de momento não tive sorte.

- Com certeza a achará – chegaram ao centro do povoado. Tinha muita gente. O jovem observou ao fantasma como olhava a todas as mulheres.

- Ora, ora... – disse olhando uma bruxa gordinha. Pareceu que se iluminaram seus olhos, a Harry lhe pareceu engraçado. Estava olhando a bruxa quando notou algo estranho. Um vento frio invadiu seu corpo, era como se alguém se metesse dentro dele. Pode reagir uns segundos, olhou para sua direita e não viu o fantasma. Pelo que compreendeu que estava possuído.

Sem ser consciente dos seus atos, já que Sir Thomas ordenava seus movimentos, se dirigiu até a bruxa gorducha.

- Olá preciosa – se escutou dizer. Não era sua voz, mas era consciente de que essas palavras saiam de sua boca.

- Olá – respondeu a bruxa.

- Fará algo esta tarde? – sorriu com dificuldade, já que tinha uma luta interna. Queria voltar a ser um só em seu corpo.

- Eu?

- Sai agora mesmo – a voz de Harry soou. Estava começando a controlar a possessão. A bruxa o ficou olhando assustada. – Perdoe tenho que ir, espere me um segundo. – voltou a voz do fantasma.

Afastaram-se do lugar. Parecia que ao moreno estavam dando espasmos. Tentava que o homem saísse do seu corpo. Concentrou-se e pode expulsá-lo.

- O que acha que... está fazendo – disse o jovem fatigado.

- Verá... como explicar-te... te contratei para possuí-lo e assim poder cortejar a algumas poucas damas.

- Que??? – o moreno não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo.

- É uma boa idéia verdade? Me sugeriu... como se chama... o que me contratou...

- Snape.

- Sim, esse. Me pareceu uma idéia estupenda.

- Sim... estupenda – _"quando chegue ao castelo o mato, não me importa ir para Azkaban... a verdade é que é muito original. Harry quer se concentrar em odiá-lo e não em elogiar suas idéias? Mas é que é tão... vale"_ se repreendeu.

- Então posso? – o rapaz não soube o que responder. – Está bem, compreendo.

Seguiram passeando. Sir Thomas lhe falava do seu tempo e de como tinha mudado tudo, até a forma de ligar. Cada vez que passava uma mulher das características do fantasma lhe saiam os olhos.

Entrada a tarde o homem não pode deter seus impulsos e voltou a possuí-lo.

Esta vez não lhe saiu muito bem a jogada. A bruxa estava casada e muito apaixonada, assim que quando Harry; melhor dito Thomas, lhe meteu mão se levou uma boa bofetada. Ao sair do corpo lhe disse: uf rapaz isso deve ter doido. Harry não lhe repreendeu. A verdade é que as possessões o deixavam muito cansado.

Foram comer algo para que o rapaz se recuperasse. A meia noite, depois de outra intrusão em seu corpo. Esta última vez sim conseguiu ligar e se tivesse sido pelo fantasma tinha tido relações. Mas Harry não permitiu e expulsou Thomas de seu corpo. Decidiu ir ao castelo.

O fantasma não estava muito contente, isso ao jovem lhe incomodava. Era o único encontro que lhe estava saindo mal. O cliente não estava nada contente com seu trabalho.

Pensando em uma solução lhe ocorreu uma muito boa.

- Thomas quer vir para Hogwarts?

- Para o que queria ir? – disse em tom sério.

- Pois... é que ali há muitos fantasmas... e pode que tenha alguma do seu agrado.

- Sim? Há muitas damas?

- Sim.

- De acordo.

O caminho de regresso Harry foi falando ao fantasma dos do colégio. Explicou como eram. O homem parecia muito ilusionado.

"_Espero que Dumbledore não ponha objeções para que Thomas fique"_

Ao chegar ao colégio o novo inquilino foi recorrendo cada canto, em busca de mulheres.

Estava feito todo um mulherengo.

O moreno por sua parte se dirigiu ao escritório do diretor para colocá-lo ao tanto.

O mago aceitou que o fantasma ficasse, Harry sabia que não lhe falharia.

Ao ir até seu dormitório ouviu uns passos que se aproximavam.

- Potter, que tal lhe foi? – perguntou o professor de poções.

- Como acha? – tentou que sua respiração se regulasse. A presença daquele homem o agitava.

- Foi toda uma experiência verdade? – um sorriso gozador se desenhou em seus lábios.

- Por sorte não me torturará muito mais. E sim foi uma experiência, nunca fui possuído – não queria que seu companheiro de trabalho lhe intimidasse. – Espero que nos encontros que me restam se esmere mais – Snape o olhou fixamente aos olhos. Harry compreendeu que voltou a meter a pata.

- Quer que me esmere mais, senhor Potter – o adulto se aproximava perigosamente ao jovem. Este último começava a colocar-se nervoso.

- Po... pode – os nervos começavam a traí-lo.

- Não lhe parece suficiente isto?... de acordo – foi direto até seu ouvido e lhe sussurrou. – Espero que goste dos últimos encontros. Esta vez vai fazer muita falta seu engenho para não ter relações sexuais.

- Não... não pode me obrigar a isso – Harry estava contra a parede e o corpo do seu ex-professor. Estava se excitando.

- Eu não o vou obrigar... mas talvez não possa se conter. – uma mão de Snape se pôs ao lado da cabeça do rapaz. – Talvez tenha que lhe dar uma lição – Harry engoliu com dificuldade. Sentia o hálito de seu companheiro em seu pescoço. Custava-lhe resistir à tentação de abraçá-lo e beijá-lo. – Acho que lhe marcarei um encontro com quem você mais odeia. – concluiu baixando sua mão. Ao fazê-lo tocou a bochecha do rapaz. Este se estremeceu. Por uns momentos os dois homens se olharam, perdendo-se nos olhos do outro. – Boa noite Potter. – sem dizer mais nada se foi.

Harry permanecia pegado a parede, sem reagir. Tentava tranqüilizar-se. Como desejava a esse homem. Eram muitos anos ocultando esse amor.

Com dificuldade se foi a sua cama.

Não podia dormir, ainda sentia o calor de Snape em seu corpo. Recordava cada gesto, cada palavra... de repente uma frase ressonou em sua cabeça: _"Acho que lhe marcarei um encontro com quem você mais odeia."_ o citaria com algum dos Malfoy? Estava quase seguro. Depois de três mil voltas na cama pode dormir.

**Continuará...**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**N/B: **OOOOO!!!!Isso vai dar encrenca. Vocês não acham?

**NT.: **Olá pessoal!!! Gostaram do Sir Thomas? Um fantasma mulherengo como esse ninguém merece. Mas como no caminho do Harry só aparece gente estranha... E como sempre se as coisas já estão complicadas o Harry consegue piorá-las. Agora é esperar para saber que novos planos mirabolantes o Severus vai criar. Até a próxima atualização!!!

**Bjus **

**Allexa Black**

(\(\  
(' :')  
(,('')('')


	10. O nono encontro

**GIGOLÔ**

**Título: **Gigoló

**Autora:** Nit

**Original:** www(ponto)slasheaven(ponto)com(barra)viewstory(ponto)php?sid(igual)2027

**Tradutora:** Allexa Black

**Resumo:** Harry já é professor em Hogwarts, mas é penalizado por um incidente com Snape. Terá que fazer uma tarefa para emendar seu erro.

**Parejas: **Harry/Severus

**Advertências:** Este fic contém slash. Se não gostam das relações homem/homem, busquem outra coisa para ler.

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens e o universo de Harry Potter são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Scholastic & Editoras Associadas e Warner Brothers. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos.

**NT/1: **Olá minha gente!!!! Bom, esse capítulo é o meu favorito dessa fic!!! É o que tem a situação mais engraçada e já teremos algum avanço com o Harry e o Severus. Então espero que curtam o capítulo tanto quanto eu!! Até mais e espero alguns reviews comentando esse capítulo.

**NT/2: **Peço desculpas adiantadas antes que vcs comecem a ler o capítulo, pois minha beta Miyu está se preparando para o vestibular (Boa sorte linda!!!) e não pode betar o capítulo. Para não deixá-los na mão estou postando os novos capítulos sem terem sido betados. Então seja o que Deus quiser e qualquer erro grave me avisem por favor.

BOA LEITURA!!!!!!!!!

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**O nono encontro**

No domingo pela manhã Harry estava cansado. Não tinha dormido muito bem durante a noite. Em sua cabeça ainda dava voltas o pensamento de que faria Snape com seus últimos encontros.

"_Não devia desafiá-lo, agora fará a minha vida impossível. O que passará quando tudo isso acabar? Tendia em ir pensando em mudar de colégio... Bom Harry já terá tempo para pensar nisso. Seguramente Albus e Remus me ajudaram a tomar uma decisão... embora se me ajudam como essa última vez..."_

Baixou como todos os dias para tomar café. Lupin estava a seu lado.

- Que tal Harry?

- Bem Remus.

- Me disseram que é todo um galã. – sorriu – Solucionou todos os encontros com um dez... falando nisso o fantasma novo não deixa em paz as mulheres.

- Sim. Thomas é muito mulherengo.

- Você está gostando do trabalho? – disse piscando um olho.

- Remus... não me faça responder – advertiu-o.

- Bom já lhe resta pouco. Mas... Severus não vai colocar nada fácil. Me disse que o desafiou.

- Sim... não sei o que me passou – seu tom era de preocupação e não era para menos.

- Tranqüilo... saberá arrumar. O último encontro com certeza que você gostara...

- Por quê diz isso? – Lupin compreendendo seu erro e tentou solucioná-lo.

- Homem... – duvidou um segundo – porque é o último e isso significa que terminou. Por certo me esquecia – buscou em seus bolsos. Por fim em um da túnica tirou um pergaminho. – Snape me deu isso para você. É a direção do seu acompanhante.

- Onde está? – Harry não pode reprimir a curiosidade. Queria tê-lo controlado.

- Não sei. – aproximou-se de seu amigo e sussurrou – Às vezes me deixa com ciúmes com esse insistente interesse nele. – logo lhe sorriu.

- Remus! – repreendeu-o. Lupin estava feliz com seu namorado, por isso sabia perfeitamente que era broma.

Quando terminou de tomar café foi preparar-se. Ao estar pronto saiu para o seu encontro. O temia, não sabia o que tinha preparado Severus; mas estava seguro que nada bom.

O encontro era em uma casa.

Harry pare em frente a porta. Era uma casinha parecida a um conto trouxa. Lembrava um conto... mas não sabia qual. Estava no meio do bosque, um pouco afastada do centro do povoado. Tinha um pequeno caminho que terminava na porta, umas janelas pequenas e uma chaminé que fumegava.

Uma velhinha abriu. Vestia de negro, o cabelo era branco e muito comprido, lhe lembrou ao de Dumbledore. Os olhos eram violetas, seu nariz pronunciado com uma verruga e suas mãos com dedos largos e unhas afiadas. Por fim lembrou que conto, parecia a bruxa da Branca de Neve.

- Olá, passe rapaz, passe – convidou a velha.

- Obrigado – o moreno entrou. Olhou ao seu redor e viu que era uma casa acolhedora, pequena mas acolhedora, típica de conto.

- Quer algo?

- Não, estou bem.

- Sente-se – disse enquanto ela sentava em frente do jovem – É um rapaz muito bonito.

- Eh... obrigado – esse tom não lhe agradou muito – A propósito como se chama? – como sempre tentando mudar o tema.

- Edna Perkins, sou uma das bruxas mais antigas do mundo mágico.

- Ah... – o rapaz não soube o que dizer.

- Sabe... conheço a Albus, por isso me interei do seu trabalho. – a bruxa o olhava de cima a baixo. – Harry fique de pé, quero vê-lo melhor. – o jovem assentiu e o fez. Estava incomodo mas esteve em situações piores.

- O que quer que façamos? – Edna não lhe dava boas vibrações.

- Pois gostaria de estar aqui, tranqüilos... que me fizesse companhia. – Isso tranqüilizou o moreno. O tom que utilizou não foi obsceno nem nada parecido.

A tarde-noite chegou sem problemas. Passaram as horas falando de feitiços, sobre coisas de trouxas... a velha parecia muito agradável, fez umas comidas verdadeiramente ricas. A verdade é que não pensava nada mau dela. _"É uma senhora maior... suponho que o que só quer é companhia"_ pensou o rapaz.

Ao chegar a noite Harry decidiu que era hora de ir embora.

- Edna tenho que ir.

- Já? Ainda é muito cedo – disse apenada.

- Verá... sinto muito, mas amanhã tenho aula e madrugo.

- Espere um momento, vou te dar uma coisa – a mulher se aproximou a Harry que estava em pé ao lado da porta.

- De acordo. – o jovem esperou a que a anciã lhe desse algo. Em vez disso; a bruxa com uma agilidade imprópria de sua idade se lançou sobre ele. O abraçou e beijou em sua boca. Harry ficou paralisado da impressão. Quando reagiu a afastou como pode.

- O que faz! – pode dizer.

- Harry não pensava que te ia deixar assim. Você se insinuou durante todo o dia.

- Que?... – o jovem não sabia o que dizer.

- Vamos rapaz... – dizia enquanto recorria a beijos seu pescoço.

- Me solte – tentou livrar-se dela, mas a mulher foi pegar a varinha para imobilizá-lo. No entanto o rapaz foi mais rápido e abriu a porta e saiu correndo.

- Harrryyyyyyyy!!!!!!!!!!! Vem pequeno... não vou te fazer nada – corria atrás do rapaz.

- Me deixe velha louca! – começava a lhe dar medo. Pois sabia que era uma bruxa poderosa e temia que lançasse um feitiço e lhe fizesse algo indevido.

Harry correu e correu, como se lhe perseguisse o mesmíssimo Voldemort. Pegou uma carruagem e se foi para Hogwarts.

"_Snape está louco... marcar um encontro com essa... Puag. E eu achei que era uma velhinha encantadora. Que estava me insinuando toda a noite... está louca"_ pensava enquanto recorria o caminho até o castelo.

Enquanto não chego ao castelo não me sinto seguro.

Entro a isso de meia noite. Os corredores estavam escuros.

De repente ouviu uns passos atrás dele.

"_Com certeza que é Snape"_, se disse. Girou-se para ver quem era. Seus olhos se abriram como pratos ao ver a pessoa.

Era a velha que corria até ele. Sem pensar tomou a outra direção e se pôs a correr. A verdade é que era uma situação muito engraçada (uma velha, arregaçando a saia negra, com cara de saída, perseguindo a um jovem pelos corredores de Hogwarts).

Harry não sabia onde se meter. Girou a esquina e se meteu no banheiro das meninas. Desejava que a velha não o descobrisse. Ainda não entendia como pode entrar.

No banheiro escutou uns sussurros e achou que era Murta, a chorona, e se aproximou para que não falasse e o delatasse.

Abriu a porta do cubículo e viu que ali estava a fantasma, em atitude carinhosa com Thomas. Os três ficaram se olhando.

- Harry, não tem modos – disse a garota.

- Per... perdão, mas não grite.

- Que não grite, claro a quem lhe importa o que diga a feia e chorona Murta!

- Shhh, por favor.

- Sim pequena, não grite, ademais a mim sim importa o que diga – tentou tranqüilizá-la o fantasma, com sua atitude de conquistador. A jovem lhe brilhavam os olhos. Os dois espectros se juntaram ante o atento olhar do moreno.

Um ruído o tirou de sua alucinação. Na porta se encontrava Edna, o tinha descoberto.

Harry se assustou estava encerrado com dois fantasmas passando mãozinhas, se isso era possível e uma velha histérica.

A bruxa se aproximou com movimentos felinos. O jovem olhou aos entes com um olhar de suplica. O Sir entendeu e se pôs diante dela, em uns segundos a anciã foi possuída pelo fantasma. O qual o rapaz aproveitou para escapar e voltar a correr. Só se ouviam as risadas de Murta e os alaridos de Edna chamando a Harry. Seguramente despertaria todo o colégio.

Entrou em um corredor escuro, notava o hálito da mulher em sua nuca, como podia correr tanto?, se perguntava.

Atravessando o escuro corredor notou que alguém o pegava e o metia em um pequeno quarto. Por um momento pensou que era Edna, essa não era uma mulher normal era como uma super mulher, parecia a mulher-gato ou algo assim.

Uma pequena luz iluminou o cubículo. Harry viu a Snape, quando foi falar o impediu colocando o dedo índice sobre os lábios do garoto.

O moreno se estremeceu, o professor de poções estava pregado a ele, já que o quarto era extremadamente pequeno. Notava a respiração do adulto contra seu rosto. Era incrível tê-lo tão próximo, notava como cada um dos pelos do seu corpo se eriçavam. Queria que o tempo parasse.

Uns gritos o tiraram de suas abstrações.

A velha o seguia buscando e gritando seu nome.

- Como siga assim vai acordar todo o colégio. – disse Snape sussurrando.

- Isso é culpa sua – respondeu o jovem no mesmo tom.

- Potter não gostou? Via-se genial fugindo da anciã – Severus não pode conter o riso. Por primeira vez Harry viu o seu ex-professor rir abertamente. Foi verdadeiramente fascinante, lhe encantou vê-lo assim e rezou para que essa maldita anciã não se fosse nunca dali.

- Harry? – a voz da bruxa soou ao outro lado da porta. O rapaz pôs a mão na boca de Snape para que se calasse. Os dois se olharam fixamente.

- Edna? – a voz de Dumbledore soou. – O que faz aqui?

- Albus! – a mulher parecia encantada com a presença do diretor.

- O que vai fazer? – o mago parecia temeroso. Snape e Harry tiveram que agüentar o riso. Ouviram como a bruxa se afastava. – Edna para, para... – notaram que Dumbledore saia correndo, como Harry momentos antes.

- Albusss!!!! – gritava enquanto tratava de pegá-lo. Os dois homens saíram do quarto e viram as sombras de duas pessoas correndo. Começaram a rir imediatamente. Era engraçado ver como um dos magos mais poderosos fugia de uma anciã.

- Snape como te ocorreu marcar um encontro com ela – disse ainda partindo-se de risadas.

- Potter, como não te iam as mulheres bonitas, pensei que gostaria das anciãs. – contestou rindo-se mais forte.

- Sim claro, do mais lógico. Não parou para pensar que goste de gente normal?

- Mulheres ou homens? – esse tom não era frio, mas já não ria.

- Por quê quer saber?

- Para que seus últimos encontros sejam do seu gosto.

- Já sabe perfeitamente do que gosto.

- O citei com homens mas não aproveitou – disse burlonamente.

- Um gigante obeso, um gnomo saído e um fantasma... isso não é para aproveitar.

- Entendo – se aproximou dele – talvez se marco um encontro com Malfoy...

- O que disse?

- Você me desafiou – se aproximou um pouco mais. Harry apenas podia pensar coerentemente. – gostaria?

- Seria um dos encontros mais normais... – Snape levantou uma sobrancelha, essa resposta o desconcertou, o jovem viu. Pelo que decidiu seguir com o jogo – Ademais Malfoy não está mal – isso chegou a Severus.

- Quer dizer que gosta de Malfoy? – seu tom era diferente das outras vezes, talvez de temor, ciúmes... Harry acreditava estar alucinando. Mas não disse nada – Está bem Potter – o professor rompeu o silêncio – Se é o que quer, mas... – uma voz o interrompeu.

- Albusssssss!!! – os dois se aproximavam deles, bom não eram só dois, vários professores os seguiam tentando pegar a velha, Lupin, Mc Gonagall, Neville...

Sem pensar no que fazia, Harry tomou a Snape e se abraçou a ele, metendo-se pelo vão da porta onde estavam momentos antes. Permaneceram uns segundos abraçados, inclusive Severus lhe correspondeu. No entanto, quando passaram todos, este último se afastou bruscamente. Sem dizer nada se foi para a direção onde se dirigiu o diretor. Harry o olhava incrédulo, o tinha abraçado.

Uns alunos o regressaram a realidade. Todo o colégio tinha acordado e não era para menos. Era uma bagunça o que estava se armando.

Mandou aos alunos para seus dormitórios e se dirigiu a ajudar com a bruxa.

Lá pelas duas da manhã, quase. Puderam tranqüilizá-la e levá-la para sua casa.

O diretor riu do que passou, bom todos, inclusive a Snape lhe escapou um ligeiro sorriso, o qual não passou desapercebido para Harry. Minerva não tinha gostado muito do assedio da bruxa com Albus.

Depois disso cada um foi dormir, era muito tarde e ao dia seguinte tinha aula.

Harry só podia lembrar Severus rindo e o contato que tiveram.

Aquela noite dormiu com um sorriso no rosto.

**Continuará...**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**NT: **Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Fico aguardando a opinião de vcs sobre qualquer coisa da fic. Até mais!

E mandem reviews!!!!!!!!!

Não fere e não mata ninguém!!!

**Bjus **

**Allexa Black**

(\(\  
(' :')  
(,('')('') 


	11. O décimo encontro 1ª parte

**GIGOLÔ**

**Título: **Gigoló

**Autora:** Nit

**Original:** www(ponto)slasheaven(ponto)com(barra)viewstory(ponto)php?sid(igual)2027

**Tradutora:** Allexa Black

**Beta / Tradução: **POTOlover

**Resumo:** Harry já é professor em Hogwarts, mas é penalizado por um incidente com Snape. Terá que fazer uma tarefa para emendar seu erro.

**Parejas: **Harry/Severus

**Advertências:** Este fic contém slash. Se não gostam das relações homem/homem, busquem outra coisa para ler.

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens e o universo de Harry Potter são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Scholastic & Editoras Associadas e Warner Brothers. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos.

**NT:** Olá pessoal!!! Desculpem pela demora, mas ainda está dentro do tempo previsto. Mas desta quero muitos reviews!!!! Hoje é o meu aniversário!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yupi!!!!!!!!!!!! Então muitos elogios, muitas felicidades e muitos reviews!!! E para comemorar estarei postando uma oneshot chamada **Melvin's Coffee**.

BOA LEITURA!!!!!!!!!

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**O décimo encontro - 1ª parte**

Na segunda-feira, Harry estava muito cansado, já que a velha deixou todos esgotados.

No Refeitório, todos os professores tinham cara de sono.

O moreno se sentou em seu lugar.

- Harry, que bagunça arrumou ontem.

- Eu? Mas se foi essa velha louca. Eu não tive culpa se foi ela que me perseguiu até aqui. Tinha que tê-la visto, Neville, parecia uma anciã encantadora e logo... – os dois riram ao lembrar da bruxa correndo por todo o colégio.

- Estivemos a ponto de chamar os dementadores para que a levassem. – disse, em tom de gozação, Lupin – Ainda não sei como pode com todos nos... era incansável, não podíamos detê-la.

- Sim jajaja... mas foi divertido – contestou Neville sem parar de rir.

- Assim pareceu a você, Nev... Mas se estivesse atrás de você, não te pareceria tão engraçado.

- Mas você não foi o único que ela perseguiu – retificou o lobisomem. – Olha que cara de sono tem Dumbledore – os três giraram para a esquerda, inclinando-se um pouco para poder ver ao diretor. A verdade é que tinha pinta de cansado, como todos.

- Bom, os deixo, tenho aulas – o antigo companheiro de colégio do moreno se foi.

- Harry, onde estava quando a bruxa começou a perseguir Albus? – o jovem o olhou surpreendido, não sabia o que dizer – Não me olhe assim! Me pareceu estranho que se ela estava o perseguindo, você não estivesse. Só apareceu depois de um bom tempo. Tão pouco vi a Snape. – Lupin o olhou travesso.

- Bom... verá... ela ia me perseguindo por um corredor. Estava a ponto de me pegar quando... – Harry se calou. Remus o olhava interrogante.

- Quando o que? – a curiosidade o estava matando.

- Pois quando... Snape me salvou.

- Como que te salvou?

- Sim, me ajudou a tirá-la de cima, me escondeu em um dos armários de vassouras. Estivemos ali, até que se foi, logo seguimos falando – a cara do rapaz se iluminou enquanto ele falava.

- Vejo que não o passou tão mal – disse rindo

- A verdade é que não – um sorriso enorme adornou seu rosto.

- Então, as coisas vão melhorando?

- Mmm... não sei o que dizer-te por uma parte sim, mas por outra... Me disse que marcaria um encontro com quem mais odeio. E isso não é muito bom...

- Com quem mais odeia? Interessante... – fez um gesto do qual se intuía que estava pensando.

- O que pensa? – já fazia tempo, sabia que seu amigo lhe ocultava coisas.

- A quem odeia? É para saber com quem vai se encontrar.

- Pois... há muito que deixei de odiar as pessoas. Mas não gostaria nada que me colocasse num encontro com Malfoy. E acho que é ele que me vai tocar. – o lobisomem sorriu.

- Bom... não sei com quem te colocará. Talvez pensa que odeia alguém há muito tempo e não é assim. – quando o moreno foi perguntar algo o cortou – Bom, Harry, tenho aula. Nós vemos, pequeno. – acariciou seu rebelde cabelo e se foi.

O garoto ficou olhando como seu amigo ia marchando. _"O que Remus quis dizer com isso? 'Talvez, pensa que odeia alguém há muito tempo e não é assim... ' Odeio quando ele faz isso, sempre me deixa com a intriga."._ Um movimento na mesa o tirou de seus pensamentos, Snape se levantava de seu lugar. Os dois homens cruzaram seus olhares por uns segundos. Harry foi atingido por um calafrio. O professor de poções se foi ante o atento olhar do jovem.

A semana passou rápido.

Os dois professores se lançavam olhares de vez em quando. Mas não duravam muito, Snape sempre apartava o olhar bruscamente.

Harry estava de bom humor como nunca, estava se aproximando de seu antigo professor. Isso o enchia de felicidade.

A quinta-feira foi um grande dia. O moreno se encontrava contente, seria o último fim de semana que trabalharia como gigolô. Por outro lado, se sentia incomodado, não sabia o que lhe prepararia Severus. Ademais, temia voltar a separar-se dele, isto os havia unido e não queria perdê-lo. O garoto caminhava pelos corredores, pensando nos prós e contras de deixar seu novo "trabalho". Ao dobrar uma esquina, se chocou com alguém.

- Desculpe – o garoto levantou o olhar e se surpreendeu ao ver a essa pessoa ali.

- Senhor Potter, tem que olhar por onde vai – diante dele se encontrava Lucius Malfoy.

Estava ali parado olhando Harry, sem perder a compostura, com sua habitual elegância.

- Sinto muito... não prestava atenção – o rapaz seguia impactado.

- Não se preocupe. Vejo que o surpreende minha presença neste lugar.

- Bom... a verdade é que um pouco. – era evidente que a Harry não lhe gostava ter aos Malfoy perto, sobretudo ante a ameaça de Snape.

- Não deve se surpreender, já que tenho um bom amigo aqui – disse com um sorriso nos lábios.

- O que quer dizer? – o jovem não gostou nada do tom com que Lucius disse essas palavras.

- Nada, Potter. Tenho que ir – ao dar uns passos se virou – Espero que goste do encontro. Trate-o bem, de acordo. Não gostaria que meu filho me dissesse o contrário. – disse isto e se foi.

Harry quase teve um infarto quando ouviu essa última frase: _"Não gostaria que meu filho me dissesse o contrário"._ Teria um encontro com Draco Malfoy. Snape tinha jogado muito bem. Embora suspeitasse do encontro, ainda tinha a esperança de equivocar-se.

Logo esse pensamento fugiu de sua mente e outro veio como um relâmpago: _"Não deve se surpreender, já que tenho um bom amigo aqui"._ Essa frase se fixou em seu cérebro como disco arranhado.

"_O que quer dizer Malfoy com isso. Será... será que Snape e ele... Não, não pode ser, por favor não. Snape não pode estar com ele, Severus merece alguém melhor. Tenho que lhe perguntar... Claro, Harry, vá até Snape e diga: 'perdoe, professor, está envolvido com Lucius Malfoy?'. Com certeza, ele me responderá. Em cima vai e bem... marca um encontro meu com Draco. Com certeza Lucius teve a idéia. Claro! E se estão juntos... lhes terá encantado fazê-lo. Com certeza que o planejaram, com o fim de rir de mim!"_

Harry estava muito alterado, suas mãos se fecharam em punhos. Seus pensamentos iam acumulando-se em seu cérebro.

Irritava-lhe só a idéia de que Lucius e Severus estivessem juntos.

Depois de permanecer alguns minutos parado, no mesmo lugar onde o deixou Malfoy, Harry foi a busca do professor de poções.

Desceu até as masmorras, muitos alunos se afastaram ao ver a cara de poucos amigos que tinha seu professor.

Entrou no escritório de Snape, sem chamar. Olhou ao seu redor e não o encontrou.

Voltou a subir, cada vez estava se colocando pior. Seus pensamentos não o deixavam em paz. Um ciúme imenso se apoderava dele.

No corredor, se encontrou com McGonagall. Sem pensar, já que em sua cabeça só se encontrava Severus; se aproximou da professora.

- Minerva, viu Snape? – seu tom assustou um pouco a bruxa, não era normal ver ao jovem alterado dessa maneira.

- O que aconteceu, Harry?

- Diga, o viu ou não – seu tom era ameaçante.

- Sim, está no escritório de Dumbledore, com... – não terminou a frase e o rapaz já caminhava até a oficina do diretor. A bruxa o seguiu, não queria perder o que acontecia. A verdade é que era um pouco fofoqueira.

Harry sentia a necessidade de matar Snape. A ira percorria cada centímetro de sua pele.

Ao encontrar-se em frente à escadaria, se deu conta que não tinha a senha. Pôs-se mais nervoso.

- Torresmo – soou uma voz às suas costas. Girou-se e viu a professora de transformações.

- Obrigado.

Subiu o mais rápido que pode. Chamou a porta uma voz permitiu sua entrada.

- Harry, rapaz, o que te passa? – Dumbledore notou algo estranho no garoto.

- O que me passa? – olhou ao professor de poções. Por um momento, a prudência voltou ao seu ser. Não podia dizer a verdade sobre seu comportamento – O que me passa... – duvidou um segundo – é que me encontrei com Malfoy e disse que me contratou. – O diretor e Lupin, que também estava ali, se olharam. Harry seguia com o olhar fixo em Snape.

- Tranqüilize-se – disse o lobisomem.

- Me tranqüilizar? Mas Remus! Não se dá conta?... Deixou que Malfoy me contratasse! – Snape seguia sem se alterar, inclusive lhe parecia divertido o comportamento do garoto.

- Vamos, Harry, nada demais acontece! Esta semana é a última. – tentava acalmá-lo, mas sem muito êxito.

- Remus, tanto faz se é ou não a última vez! Só quer me humilhar e rir de mim junto a Lucius, não é verdade? – o moreno de olhos verdes se aproximou do professor de poções e o encarou.

- Potter, já o adverti que marcaria um encontro seu com quem mais odiava. – um sorriso apareceu no rosto impassível.

- Você é louco – Harry teve que se conter para não dizer nada do que o comia por dentro. – Vai permitir isso? – virou-se para o diretor.

- Harry, o professor Snape é o encarregado de contratar as pessoas. Ademais, não teve nenhum problema, as organizou muito bem.

- Mas... Dumbledore... viu com quem me colocou, até você foi testemunha... Ou não lembra da Edna perseguindo-o por todo o colégio?

- Claro que o lembro, como esquecê-lo – riu e logo olhou os três professores que estavam na sala (Lupin, Mc Gonagall e Snape) com um olhar de cumplicidade.

- Por favor , não permita esse encontro. – Harry não queria dar o prazer a Severus e Lucius de humilhá-lo.

- Harry, não há nada de mau em se encontrar com Draco. Tenho entendido que ele tem um probleminha e você poderia ajudá-lo.

- Deixe-o Albus, não vê que é uma criança arrogante. – por primeira vez Snape falou.

-EU NÃO SOU NENHUMA CRIANÇA! – gritou ameaçadoramente. Lupin e Mc Gonagall detiveram o garoto; já que ia direto rumo ao professor de poções.

- Está me demonstrando que sim. Ao final, não mudarei minha opinião sobre você, como lhe disse aquele dia.

- Severus... – o diretor não terminou a frase.

- Está bem. Irei a esse encontro mas... lhe asseguro que se arrependerá disto.

- Ah sim? – disse enquanto levantava uma sobrancelha – E de que vou me arrepender, se posso saber?

- De tudo o que está me fazendo, do de Lucius, de meu... – Harry se deu conta que sua boca esteve a ponto de traí-lo, e se calou – Desculpem, tenho que ir – com um grande enfado e impotência saiu do escritório. Os magos se olharam espantados, embora com uma faísca de esperança.

Harry foi dar suas últimas aulas. Esteve um pouco desvairado, pensando em Snape, em Lucius, em Draco...

O resto do dia evitou Severus o máximo que pode.

Na sexta-feira, se sentia muito mal, não sabia como ia enfrentar a situação.

Dirigiu-se ao escritório do seu "odiado" amor.

Entrou sem muito animo. Ali estava ele, sentado, lendo uns pergaminhos.

"_Olhe-o, é tão atrativo... Como gostaria que um dos encontros fosse ele... Vamos Harry não sonhe... Ademais não se coloque brando, lembre que ele está com Lucius, nunca se fixara em você"._

- Potter, pensa em entrar ou vai ficar ai todo o dia?

- Sinto muito – disse cortante e saindo de seus pensamentos.

- Tome, tem que ir a esta direção antes da uma da tarde – entregou o pergaminho.

- Como? Hoje tenho aula até as cinco.

- Isso não é assim, ficara livre das aulas. Não é estupendo? – contestou em tom gozador.

- Sim... fantástico – a ironia era brutal.

- Lembre, depende de você que eu mude minha opinião.

- Não acho que me importe mais se muda de opinião ou não – era mentira, mas se queria se fazer de forte.

- Ah não? – outra vez esse gesto que o deixava louco, o levantar da sobrancelha. O adulto se levantou do escritório e se dirigiu até ele – e se pode saber por quê?

- Não, não se pode saber... talvez... se perguntar ao seu amigo Lucius, ele o dirá pessoalmente.

- Não entendo – o professor parecia confundido e aborrecido pela resposta do jovem.

- Me parece que sim. – quando se dispunha a sair o maior o pegou pelo braço, detendo sua fuga.

- O que tem a ver você com Lucius? – parecia muito irritado.

- O que disse... – Harry não sabia o que responder.

- Responda – o agarre se fez mais violento.

- Me solte – fizeram um pequeno forcejar. Por fim o rapaz pode se soltar. – chegarei tarde para meu encontro. – sem dizer mais, se foi deixando a um Snape enfurecido. Embora o jovem também assim estivesse.

"_Com certeza se pôs assim porque está com ciúmes de Lucius, com certeza pensa que tentou me conquistar ou algo e isso o pôs assim... Porque têm que estar juntos... porque tem que estar apaixonado por ele!"_ se dizia enquanto caminhava para preparar-se. Trocou-se e se dirigiu até o lugar de reunião. Não tinha muito humor para agüentar Draco Malfoy.

Esperou, em uma taberna muito elegante, que o loiro aparecesse.

Depois de dez minutos, por fim, apareceu.

- Potter – disse com um sorriso malicioso. A verdade é que havia crescido muito, já era um homem igual à Harry. Estava muito elegante e muito bem penteado, muito bonito.

- Malfoy – contestou com desdém. Um silêncio tenso se apoderou do ambiente.

- Bom, Potter,... me disseram que é uma estupenda companhia.

- Isso depende do meu acompanhante – seu olhar fulminou o jovem Malfoy.

- Tem que ser bom, te paguei para isso. – seguia com tom malvado.

- Quer dizer que seu pai me pagou para isto. – Draco olhou com ódio o rapaz, como nos tempos do colégio.

- De todas as maneiras, fará o que eu te disser. – disse com ar triunfante.

- Farei o que achar conveniente. – o moreno respondeu com ar ameaçador.

- O que passa, Potter? Não sou seu tipo? – comentou enquanto se retocava o penteado.

- Na verdade, Malfoy, não é meu príncipe azul.

- Com certeza sou... mas te custa reconhecer – o ego do loiro não tinha fim.

- Você não se parece com o MEU PRINCIPE AZUL, em absoluto – aumentou o tom de voz.

- Alguém chamou um príncipe azul? – uma voz afeminada soou atrás de Harry. Este olhou o loiro, sua expressão era de surpresa. O moreno se girou. Viu um homem totalmente azul, inclusive sua pele, parecia um Smurf. Seu cabelo era negro e sua figura, muito esbelta. Era muito atraente, embora se tivesse a pele normal, seria melhor.

- Perdão? – foi o único que pode dizer o moreno.

- Não pediram um príncipe azul? Pois aqui estou. – os dois rapazes estavam alucinando.

- Não... Olha, eu estava dizendo que ele não era meu príncipe azul – tentou explicar ao homem.

- Aah, entendo. E eu sou, querido? – mandou-lhe um sorriso sedutor.

- Oh, por Merlin... – disse Draco.

- Sinto muito... Não é para ofender, mas tampouco o é. – o loiro riu diante da cara do príncipe.

O homem não gostou nada que o rejeitasse.

- Como? Se atreve a me rejeitar? – parecia muito dolorido.

- Sinto... sinto muito... mas é a verdade... – o rapaz não sabia que fazer.

- Ninguém se atreveu a me rejeitar. É por minha roupa... ou pelo meu penteado... – começou a alterar-se. Draco o olhava divertido, enquanto Harry não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo.

- Não... não...

- Será por minha colônia... Não gosta?... vamos que faço... quer que... quer que te traga uma rosa? Sou muito romântico, de verdade...

- Não... não faz falta, obrigado.

- Ademais, ele já tem um par, está comigo. Vá com a Branca de Neve – interrompeu o loiro.

- Contigo? Mas você sim é horrível... Não sei o que ele viu em você!

- Como? – o orgulho de Draco aflorou – eu estou mil vezes melhor que você.

- Ah, vai!... Esse loiro platinado, com certeza, é falso.

- Ah sim? E, com certeza, esse azul é pintado, ademais, parece um Smurf mal feito.

- O que? Não me insulte!... Você é um... É uma mariposa! – os dois começaram a se alterar.

- Eu, mariposa? E você é... é uma bicha!

- E com muita honra!

- Bom, já basta. Vamos, Draco. Sinto o mal entendido. – Harry tentava não rir. Parecia-lhe muito engraçado ver Malfoy discutir dessa maneira.

Saíram da taberna com dificuldades. O moreno teve que agarrar o loiro para sair, já que estava discutindo com o homem.

Ao sair se deram conta que o príncipe os seguia. Na mão, levava uma rosa, que oferecia insistentemente a Harry; enquanto insultava Draco.

O moreno insistiu para que o loiro ignorasse o homem. Caminhavam a um passo normal, que, logo, foi aumentando, para ver se o homem os deixava em paz. Depois, começaram a correr. Essa perseguição se fez familiar. Lembrou-lhe a Edna perseguindo-o pelos corredores.

Ao cabo de um tempo o perderam de vista. Subiram em um carro e se foram.

- Malfoy aonde vamos?

- À minha casa.

- Que? – abriu os olhos como pratos.

- Já te disse. Sempre consegue que te persigam assim?

- Bom... é a segunda vez – começou a rir – Malfoy, não achei que ficava tão mal quando te diziam que é feio.

- Opina o mesmo? Me acha feio? – disse enfadado.

- É um arrogante.

- Ah sim? Pois observei que lhe olhava o pacote. O que passa, Potter, gosta dos pacotes grandes? – cortou o riso do moreno – todos querem um pacote grande, não é verdade? Olha o meu, olha. É pequeno, não? É o que está pensando.

- O que te passa? – estava tentando assimilar o que seu companheiro dizia.

- Olha, olha – disse enquanto desabotoava as calças.

- Draco, fique quieto! – gritou.

De repente, o carro parou. Harry fez com que Draco se detivesse e voltasse a abotoar as calças.

Entraram na casa sem fazer nenhum comentário.

Harry estava alucinando, não ia ser uma noite fácil.

**Continuará...**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**NT: **Meu Deus!!!!! Só deu gente maluca nesse capítulo!!!! Que foi aquele PRINCIPE AZUL???!!!! O que era para ser um sonho virou um pesadelo. E a discussão entre o azulzinho e o Draco fica a maior monada rs... Um capítulo completamente hilário, não acham? E obrigada a Ju K. Lender e a POTOlover pelos seus reviews e espero tê-los respondido (meu cerebro está fundindo!). Espero que tenham curtido o capítulo e até a próxima atualização!!!!

**NB**: Allexa, nem fala! Quanta loucura num capítulo só! Ta pior que o Pinel isso aqui! Mas o melhor foi a neura do Draco! Vamos ver no que isso vai dar... hahahaha Só que zona ta pra lá de gostosa, não é? O fic boa! To gargalhando aqui!!! Aliás, to adorando a oportunidade de betar! Até o próximo capítulo... Aguardem e deixem uma review! Só umazinha, é rapidinho! Beijos...

E mandem reviews!!!!!!!!!

Não fere e não mata ninguém!!!

**Bjus **

**Allexa Black**

(\(\  
(' :')  
(,('')('')


	12. O décimo encontro – 2ª parte

**GIGOLÔ**

**Título: **Gigoló

**Autora:** Nit

**Original:** www(ponto)slasheaven(ponto)com(barra)viewstory(ponto)php?sid(igual)2027

**Tradutora:** Allexa Black

**Beta / Tradução: **POTOlover

**Resumo:** Harry já é professor em Hogwarts, mas é penalizado por um incidente com Snape. Terá que fazer uma tarefa para emendar seu erro.

**Parejas: **Harry/Severus

**Advertências:** Este fic contém slash. Se não gostam das relações homem/homem, busquem outra coisa para ler.

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens e o universo de Harry Potter são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Scholastic & Editoras Associadas e Warner Brothers. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos.

BOA LEITURA!!!!!!!!!

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**O décimo encontro – 2ª parte**

A casa de Malfoy era muito grande, e tudo era muito luxuoso. Mas Harry, na verdade, não chegou a estranhar nada daquilo.

Draco o guiou até a sala, sem dizer uma palavra. O loiro parecia muito aborrecido: estava pensativo, como se debatesse com algo de seu próprio interior.

O moreno, por sua vez, estava alucinado, pois não sabia o que pensar de tudo aquilo. O comportamento de Draco não estava normal.

O mais jovem dos Malfoy se sentou no sofá, enquanto Harry se colocava de pé, olhando a habitação.

- Potter, não respondeu a minha pergunta.

- Eeh, qual pergunta? – o moreno estava perdido.

- Além de me insultar e não me responder, ainda não presta atenção? – levantou-se do seu lugar – claro que ninguém deseja os que têm pacote pequeno, ninguém se importa com o que dizem! – começava a alterar-se outra vez.

- Malfoy, o que está dizendo?

- O que estou dizendo???... Incrível! – seus gestos se aceleraram – Isto é o que estou dizendo! – voltou a desabotoar suas calças. As abaixou, ficando apenas de boxers verde - escuro. Harry estava com os olhos do tamanho de pratos, diante daquela cena. Nunca imaginou que Malfoy baixaria as calças na sua frente. Por isso, começou a rir – De que ri, Potter? Ah, já entendi!... Claro que é de meu pacote pequeno, não? É isso, não?

- Não... não! Draco, espera um momento... não é isso – não podia para de rir. O loiro estava vermelho de fúria.

- Claro que é... Todos riem do mesmo. Olha como tenho razão! - segurou a cueca e se dispôs a baixá-la. O moreno, entre risos, tampou os olhos.

- Fique quieto e pare de desnudar-se!

- Olha! Vê, é pequeno, mínimo. Olhe-o, olhe-o! – aproximou-se do outro garoto. Harry se jogou para trás, evitando-o, com as mãos postas em seus olhos.

- Malfoy, quer tampar-se de uma vez! – lhe parecia muito engraçado.

- Olhe-o, testa-rachada! – voltou a aproximar-se, o outro voltou a retroceder – Tive que me depilar para poder vê-lo. – ao dizer isto o moreno explodiu em uma gargalhada, enquanto fugia do loiro.

Passaram uns minutos nos que Draco perseguiu Harry, completamente nu. O moreno não podia sair da habitação, já que o outro lá os trancou

Depois de um tempo jogando o "pique-pega" (isso era o que parecia), o jovem Malfoy se deitou desconsolado no sofá. O Grifinório o observou.

O sonserino soluçava deitado de boca para abaixo. O leão se aproximou.

- Draco... que te aconteceu? – tentava colocar-se sério, mas era muito difícil tendo em vista a situação.

- Harry, estou afundando. – sua voz era quebrada.

- Por que diz isso? – o rapaz começou a preocupar-se, pois, ao parecer, o loiro sofria de uma depressão.

- Sou uma aberração! – umas lágrimas começaram a descer por suas bochechas.

- Vamos, não é para tanto. – tentou animá-lo.

- Que não é para tanto? – se girou para seu companheiro – Olhe-me, por favor.

Ao ouvir a última palavra, Harry se espantou. _"Draco pedindo-me algo por favor? Sim que deve estar mal"_ pensou. E não teve mais remédio a não ser olhar suas partes íntimas.

- Eh... – a verdade é que o tinha bem pequeno, mas não para tanto.

- Vê como é pequeno!... Ninguém vai querer dormir comigo. – voltou a deitar-se para chorar.

- Venha, Draco, o tamanho não é o importante.

- Claro que é. – seus olhos estavam vermelhos.

- Tudo isto é por... por isso? Está assim por isto?

- Você, com certeza, tem um grande!... Venha, me deixe vê-lo! Vamos comparar e, logo, verá – tentou tirar-lhe as calças.

- Pare! – disse afastando-se.

- Sou uma aberração! – voltou a cair no sofá soluçando.

- Mas a pessoa que estiver contigo não vai te deixar por isso.

- Claro que deixará! Keily vai me deixar quando vir esta miniatura. – indicou a sua parte entre as pernas.

- Que nome disse? – Harry ficou quieto.

- Keily.

- A vampira?

- Sim – o moreno lembrou do seu encontro com ela e também recordou que lhe disse que estava saindo com um rapaz. E esse rapaz era Malfoy!

- Fazem um bom casal – os imaginou juntos e a verdade era essa.

- Vai me deixar.

- Fique tranqüilo... Keily é uma boa mulher e não te deixará por um complexo, te asseguro – o sabia, já que a garota também tinha um.

- Sim... me deixará... Porque não poderei satisfazê-la – começou a chorar mais forte.

- Vamos Draco, deixa de se auto flagelar! Keily não fará isso, a conheço.

- Que? Você a conhece?

- Sim, foi minha cliente.

- Como?? – voltou a se incorporar – Foi seu encontro... que mudou a vida dela?

- Bom... foi tanto assim? – o loiro parecia ciumento.

- O que lhe fez? Transaram? Claro, com certeza, você tem um enorme e, por isso...

- Mas o que está dizendo! – separou-se do rapaz, temia que lhe desse outro ataque.

- Diga como a satisfez! Diga!

- Tranqüilize-se... Não é o que você pensa.

- Então como? Por que solucionou a sua vida?

- Essa última pergunta somente ela deve te responder. – loiro olhou com ódio o moreno. – Mas posso te responder a primeira pergunta.

- Diga... Me diga!

- Está bem... mas faz o favor de se vestir. – Draco obedeceu e se sentou no sofá verde, para deixar lugar para Harry.

- Verá que Keily se encanta por uma coisa. Acho que a excita mais do que sexo. – Malfoy estava muito atento.

- O que?

- Pois... que lhe façam um strip-tease. Isso a deixa louca... Até me ensinou como fazê-lo bem.

- Gosta disso?

- Sim... muito – os dois ficaram se olhando.

- Mas... mas eu não sei fazê-lo. – duvidou um segundo – Harry, me ensine!

- Que?

- Quero que me ensine a dançar para Keily.

- Mas... – a verdade é que não lhe apetecia muito fazê-lo.

- Harry, sei que nos odiamos desde pequenos, mas lutamos juntos contra Voldemort... Já somos adultos... Sei que não posso te fazer esquecer tudo o que te fiz, mas, agora, preciso da sua ajuda! A verdade é que nunca te odiei... Só tinha inveja. Na batalha... aprendi a admirá-lo.

- Deve estar muito desesperado para me dizer isto. – sua cara era de surpresa. Olhou o loiro, que se mostrava sincero, mas ao mesmo tempo enfadado por ter se rendido na frente de Potter. Um sorriso se desenhou na cara do moreno – De acordo, te ensinarei.

- Obrigado... Embora, se tivesse negado, teria dito ao meu pai, afinal, te paguei para me satisfazer, testa - rachada. – Sorriu. Essa resposta não o pegou de surpresa, era Malfoy, desde o fio até o cabo.

Harry lhe explicou os movimentos e os olhares que tinha que fazer para Keily.

Deu-lhe uma aula muito boa, tal como a vampira lhe havia dito. Sabia perfeitamente como fazê-lo; já que lembrava do encontro como se fosse ontem.

Ao terminar as explicações Draco disse:

- Bom, agora vem a aula prática.

- Que? – isso não entrava nos planos do moreno.

- Claro... Agora temos que fazer a prática... Depois da teoria, vem isso, não? – um sorriso, muito irresistível se desenhou em seu rosto.

- Mas... – olhou outra vez o rapaz. Este pôs uma carinha de por favor... Um olhar de cachorrinho abandonado – De acordo. – não pôde dizer não.

- Siimmm – levantou-se de um salto – Vamos logo, pois tenho o que fazer.

- Pois... o que te expliquei.

- Faça comigo e vá me guiando.

- Que dance com você? – outra vez essa cara e outra vez não se negou – Ok, vamos!

- Que música coloco? Qual ela pôs para você?

- Mmm... ah sim... You sexy thing.

- Ok – se foi para colocar a canção.

A melodia se ouvia em toda a casa. Os dois se colocaram em posição.

Harry ia indicando os movimentos. Primeiro, os fazia, e, depois, Draco os repetia.

Estavam passando o tempo muito bem.

Começaram a tirar a roupa, os dois tinham um corpo perfeito.

Quando se encontraram de cueca, um vestia verde e o outro, vermelha, a porta se abriu.

- Draco! – uma voz se ouviu na habitação.

- Pa... pai... não é o que você pensa – os três se olharam. Embora Lucius tivesse parado um longo tempo para observar o corpo de Harry.

- Melhor não perguntar – foi embora com um sorriso no rosto. Os dois rapazes ficaram sem saber o que dizer, se olharam e começaram a rir sem parar.

Vestiram-se sem perder o riso. Lembrando todas as coisas que lhes passou esse dia.

Chegou a noite sem dar-se conta. Falaram de seus anos em Hogwarts, do presente e do futuro que os esperava ou planejavam. Por fim deixaram suas diferenças a um lado.

- Bom, Harry, e com você, como vai a vida amorosa?

- Pois... – ficou duvidando, a verdade é que não ia nada bem.

- Sim?

- Mais ou menos.

- Vamos, Potter!... Com certeza tem um montão de gente atrás de você. Olha como te perseguiu aquele "Smurf"!.

- A verdade é que não quero falar disso – disse molesto. Embora estivessem se levando melhor, ainda não tinha confiança para falar dos seus sentimentos.

- Vamos... você sabe muito de mim.

- Me contratou para ajudá-lo.

- Está bem, não te aborreço... Embora esteja morto de curiosidade – disse enquanto segurava uma taça de rum.

- Hei, Draco, seu pai é muito amigo de Snape? – não pode reprimir a pergunta, já que, ante o interrogatório, sua cabeça voltou às imagens de Severus com Lucius.

- Por que diz isso?

- Não, só por curiosidade... – tentou ocultar as ânsias de saber a resposta.

- Homem, pois... sim são muito amigos. Severus é como meu segundo pai. Sempre tiveram uma boa amizade, inclusive acho que... – o loiro ficou calado, como tentando reflexionar sobre seus pensamentos.

- Inclusive o que? – Harry começava a impacientar-se.

- Pois... não sei... acho que puderam ter algo.

- Como???

- Sim... meu pai é bissexual e Severus, homossexual... Assim que eu não estranharia nada se tivessem estado juntos. – o moreno custou para respirar, não podia imaginar que Lucius era bissexual... Por outro lado, confirmara que Snape era homossexual... Gostava disso, lhe dava esperanças. Mas, por outra parte, o filme que estava se montando na cabeça, Snape – Malfoy começava a ter mais sentido. – Harry, está acontecendo algo?

- Não, nada... – olhou a hora, eram onze da noite – Draco, tenho que ir.

- Tão cedo?

- Levamos todo o dia juntos e estou cansado.

- Está cansado de mim? Nunca, ninguém se cansa de mim – o loiro era todo um narcisista.

- Não... não queria dizer isso. É um pouco pretensioso não? – disse com um sorriso.

- Um pouco... mas é que estou me sentindo muito bem... Ademais, você conseguiu que fazer sentir um pouco melhor comigo mesmo.

- Então, agora sim, não tem remédio! Hahahahaha...

- Bom... Cumpriu sua tarefa, testa-rachada.

- Obrigado.

- Já te contarei se funcionou a dança... Se não funcionar, te jogo uma maldição.

- De acordo. Adeus.

- Adeus.

Saiu da casa pensando em Severus e Lucius. Por mais que quisesse despejar sua mente, não podia.

Quando foi pegar seu carro, alguém o deteve.

- Potter, acho que fez um estupendo trabalho. – Lucius Malfoy o olhava muito divertido.

- Isso parece.

- Estou desejando que meu filho me conte o que lhe fez – um olhar cheio de luxúria se apoderou de seus olhos.

- Eu não fiz nada com seu filho. – Harry estava se irritando, não suportava ter Malfoy perto, imaginava ele com Severus, e morria de ciúmes.

- Acho que sim... estava muito contente – disse rindo.

- Bom, em todo caso pergunte a ele. – respondi cortantemente.

- Claro que farei.

- Então, por que está me perguntando? Tenho que ir – girou-se para ir embora.

- Espero vê-lo logo – voltou a me falar.

- Eu não.

- Talvez nos vejamos por Hogwarts – isso terminou de irritar o jovem. Teve que apertar os punhos e acelerar o passo para não bater em Malfoy.

"_Talvez nos vejamos por Hogwarts, talvez nos vejamos por Hogwarts, talvez nos vejamos por Hogwarts... Ah, me verás, desgraçado!"_ dizia-se uma e outra vez de caminho ao castelo.

Ao entrar no colégio, se encontrou com ninguém menos que Snape. Seu coração deu um pulo, mas se tranqüilizou. A raiva que sentia era maior nesse momento.

Parecia que Snape o estava esperando.

Tentou passar rapidamente, mas o professor se pôs na frente, impedindo a passagem.

- Potter, afinal, gostou do encontro ou não? – seu olhar se cravou no do rapaz.

- Isso não importa.

- Só digo pela hora que chega!

- Teria vindo antes se seu amiguinho Malfoy não tivesse me impedido!

- Draco?

- Não – o rapaz o olhou com fúria, enquanto o adulto com intriga.

- Lucius?

- Sim – Severus pôs uma cara rígida.

- O que fazia com ele? – disse com esse tom de voz típico quando recrimina a um aluno.

- Importa-lhe muito o que fiz com ele? – os dois estavam matando-se com o olhar.

- Olha, Potter, não use esse tom arrogante comigo.

- Então me deixe em paz! – Harry estava muito magoado. Voltaram a se olhar sem dizer nada.

O de olhos verdes tentava se conter, pensava em duas opções. 1ª pegar Snape e dar-lhe um beijo que ia deixar sua vida de cabeça para baixo! 2ª ir para seu dormitório e acalmar-se. Por mais que gostasse da primeira (igual a todas nós), optou pela segunda.

Avançou pelo corredor ignorando a Snape. Bom, tentando ignorar. Com grandes passadas, se foi para sua habitação.

Fechou a porta com um grande golpe. Estava furioso, tinha tantos sentimentos contidos que não seria estranho se explodisse. Mordeu o próprio punho para tentar acalmar-se. Mas não funcionou. Assim que, guiado por sua ira, começou a jogar tudo o via em sua frente.

- Harry, o que está acontecendo? – o lobisomem apareceu pela porta.

- QUUUEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!! – um grito de fúria retumbou na habitação.

- De acordo, virei amanhã – sem mais se foi.

Jogou-se na cama para acalmar sua cabeça. Depois de um bom tempo, pode conseguir dormir.

**Continuará...**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**NB:** Só um comentário para a cena de Harry ensinando Draquinho a fazer strip-tease OH, MY GOD! - ³³³³ Hahahaha

**NT: **Nisso concordo totalmente com vc Potolover. O Harry ensinando o Draco a fazer um strip-tease, enquanto eu lia e traduzia a cena eu ficava assim T¬T! Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. E sinto dizer, mas estamos nos aproximando do final dessa maravilhosa fic, só faltam 5 capítulos e muita coisa ainda vai acontecer!!!

Além disso queria (fazer propaganda gratuita) avisar para quem não viu que postei duas oneshots juntamente com as minhas atualizações anteriores que são: **Melvin's Coffee **e **Gordo eu?**, as duas são HD então se não leram... O QUE ESTÃO ESPERANDO???!!!! Obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando a fic e até a próxima entrega!!!

E se não nos vemos antes FELIZ NATAL e PRÓSPERO ANO NOVO para todos e que todos os seus sonhos se realizem, além de ganhar muitos presentes rs!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Bjus **

**Allexa Black**

(\(\  
(' :')  
(,('')('') 


	13. Dois encontros em um dia 1º parte

**GIGOLÔ**

**Título: **Gigoló

**Autora:** Nit

**Original:** www(ponto)slasheaven(ponto)com(barra)viewstory(ponto)php?sid(igual)2027

**Tradutora:** Allexa Black

**Beta Tradução: **Tety Potter-Malfoy

**Resumo:** Harry já é professor em Hogwarts, mas é penalizado por um incidente com Snape. Terá que fazer uma tarefa para emendar seu erro.

**Parejas: **Harry/Severus

**Advertências:** Este fic contém slash. Se não gostam das relações homem/homem, busquem outra coisa para ler.

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens e o universo de Harry Potter são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Scholastic & Editoras Associadas e Warner Brothers. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos.

BOA LEITURA!!!!!!!!!

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Dois encontros em um dia - 1º Encontro do dia**

No sábado pela manhã, a Harry, lhe doía muito a cabeça. Tinha acordado várias vezes, devido a uns sonhos. Neles via Snape com Malfoy em atitude muito carinhosa. Estava começando a se obcecar.

Desceu, como todos os dias para o Salão Principal, não estava ansioso para ver ao professor de poções.

Assim que sentou Lupin começou a interrogá-lo.

- Harry o que te aconteceu ontem? – seu tom era de preocupação e não era para menos. O que viu não muito usual no garoto.

- Nada – respondeu muito sério.

- Venha... te conheço – ficou observando-o uns segundos – é por Snape?

- Sssshh – não queria que toda a mesa ficasse sabendo – Fala mais baixo. E sim é por ele.

- O que aconteceu?

- É um maldito asqueroso... isso é o que aconteceu. – olhou inconscientemente para Severus.

- Mas... o que ele te fez?

- O muito... – tentou tranqüilizar-se – parecia que estávamos nos aproximando... estava me dando esperanças... – abaixou o olhar para a mesa – bom... ao menos isso me pareceu.

- Está me dizendo que Snape está saindo com alguém? – Remus olhava Harry divertido – Está me dizendo que está com ciúmes de Snape? – saiu-lhe uma risada incontrolável. Toda a mesa se girou na direção onde estava Harry, para ver o que acontecia.

- Remus quer se calar, nos estão vendo todos os professores. – o lobisomem tampou-se a boca com a mão, tentando parar o ataque. – pra mim não me tem nenhuma graça. – disse muito zangado.

- Remus o que aconteceu? – a voz do diretor soou.

- Na-nada – sem parar de rir seguiu – É que Harry me confirmou uma coisa. – o moreno ficou sem fala. Não seria capaz de dizê-lo, verdade?

-O que disse? – foi a única coisa que disse, em tom ameaçador, por suposto.

- Albus, Harry vai atuar na despedida de solteira de Trelawney – ao jovem quase lhe dá uma parada cardíaca. Era verdade que a professora ia se casar dentro de uma semana. Finalmente tinha encontrado um homem que a agüentasse. Claro que este era mais louco que ela, por isso eram um belo casal.

- Sério? Harry aceitou finalmente? Achei que não ia ser possível com todos os encontros que tinha. – a mulher estava feliz e não era a única, as demais professoras pareciam encantadas.

- Que... mas... – não sabia o que dizer.

- Sim aceitou encantado – cortou-o Lupin.

- Harry isso é uma ótima notícia, a Sybil lhe fará muita ilusão. – disse o diretor com uma cara de diversão enorme.

- Mas o professor Snape não me disse que posso. Ao fim e ao cabo é ele quem contrata os encontros – o olhou com súplica... para que o tirasse desta. _"Por favor Severus não me faça isto... por uma vez compadeça-se de mim."_ Pensava enquanto o olhava.

- Então, Severus, o que você diz? – a professora de adivinhação estava ansiosa por que aceitara.

- Bom... a verdade é que me pega de surpresa. Não entrava dentro dos meus planos – fez uma pausa para olhar o jovem – Mas acho que é uma belíssima idéia – sorriu amplamente. _"É um cabrão"_ pensou Harry.

- Obrigada Snape – as mulheres se alvoraçaram.

- No entanto... – a cabeça de Sonserina continuou. O moreno de olhos verdes avistou um raio de esperança. _"O julguei mal, com certeza não é tão cabrão"_ pensou de novo.

- No entanto o que?... – interrompeu-o Sybil, as garotas da mesa se calaram.

- No entanto, teremos que supervisionar a atuação de Potter, o diretor, o professor Lupin e eu. – _" Sim, julguei mal não é um cabrão é um filho da puta"_ se disse.

- Me parece uma boa idéia Severus. – o diretor fez esforços para não rir.

- Sim, a mim me encanta – confirmou Lupin.

- Assim poderemos ver como se arranja Potter em seus encontros. – voltou a olhar o rapaz, este o fulminou com o olhar. As mulheres ficaram um pouco assustadas.

- Tranqüilas garotas não incomodaremos. Nem sequer se inteiraram que estamos ali. – com estas palavras ficaram um pouco mais tranqüilas.

- Bom... e quando será? – perguntou a futura esposa.

- Esta tarde – apressou-se a dizer Snape.

- Esta tarde? – alterou-se – temos que preparar muitas coisas – sem dizer mais todas as mulheres se foram falando de como queriam a festa.

- Nós também temos que fazer algumas coisas, vem Severus? – disse o diretor.

- Claro – os dois homens se marcharam.

- Como te ocorreu dizer isso! – o moreno estava muito irritado. O desgosto do dia anterior ainda durava e se somava isto...

- Sinto muito. Foi o primeiro que me veio a cabeça.

- Não podia ter dito outra coisa?

- Queria que dissesse o de Snape?

- Não – o olhou – Pelo menos poderia ter se oposto a que viessem a me ver.

- Harry, eu não perco isso nem que me paguem – um sorriso se desenhou.

- Obrigado por sua ajuda.

- Venha não se irrite – lhe deu um pequeno abraço. Embora desejasse zangar-se com ele não podia. Agora era como seu pai. – Nos vemos de tarde. Fique tranqüilo sempre te apoiarei. – Harry ficou pensando em sua situação. Teria que enfrentar-se as suas antigas professoras e fazer quem sabe que coisas. _"O que eu fiz para merecer isto... já sei apaixonar-me desse."_ pensou.

- Harry o que te passa? – Neville acabava de entrar – Perdi algo? – o moreno o olhou com cara de circunstância.

A tarde chegou muito rápido. O garoto estava muito nervoso.

" _O pior de tudo isto é que Snape vai estar me observando.E se me mandam tirar a roupa ou algo parecido... Me verá nessa situação? Oh Merlin... acalme-se Harry...fique tranqüilo com certeza saíra dessa,sempre o faz."_ Um ruído na porta o tirou de seus pensamentos. Estavam chamando.

- Adiante.

- Olá Harry – Lupin entrou no quarto com um olhar pícaro.

- Olá... já... já é a hora? – desejava que o momento nunca chegasse.

- Quase... vim porque... – sorriu – querem que te dê uma coisa.

- Que coisa? – Harry temia perguntar. Remus meteu a mão no bolso e tirou uma peça. Parecia um paninho. Quando o tirou completamente o estendeu, o jovem gritou. – Quueeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!! Nem louco coloco isso – era uma tanga negra. Na parte dianteira tinha KISS ME e um beijo.

- Vamos Harry... o exigiram. Ademais é bastante sexy não te parece? – o homem-lobo teve que fazer um grande esforço para não rir.

- Estão loucos.

- Venha... assim poderá ensinar a Severus o que perde ao não fixar-se em você – Remus deixou a peça sobre a cama. Aproximou-se ao rapaz e lhe deu um carinhoso beijo na bochecha – E ponha-se atrativo, mostre quem é. Te esperamos as sete no Grande Comedor – se foi sem dar tempo para responder ao jovem.

"_Talvez Remus tenha razão. Snape poderia ver o que se perde. Sim é uma boa idéia... Mas se dá conta do que está dizendo? Estou desvairando... vamos faça-o... que veja o que vale. Sim é verdade que veja o que valo... tudo isto me supera... Tudo isto é por apaixonar-me por ele."_

Depois de um tempo debatendo o que tinha que fazer, decidiu colocar a tanga e uma roupa muito sexy. Pegou uma calça preta apertada e uma camiseta branca muito, muito justa. Colocou lentes e passou gel, colocando o cabelo espetado. Desceu com a cabeça bem alta, o valor grifinório sempre estaria com ele.

Ao chegar ao Grande Comedor ficou assombrado. Estava totalmente mudado. A habitação se encontrava às escuras, as mesas foram tiradas, só ficaram duas. Uma com comida e bebida e outra vazia. No teto tinha uma faixa, felicitando a noiva.

- Harry, rapaz – o garoto se girou para olhar ao diretor – Ora, está muito bonito.

- Obrigado – enrubesceu-se um pouco.

- É verdade, está arrasando – Lupin apareceu junto com Snape. Este último ficou com o olhar fixo no jovem. Os dois se olharam fixamente – você o que opina Severus?

- Não está mal. – respondeu indiferente.

- Bom, Harry olha nos disseram que tem que alegrá-las. – o jovem abriu os olhos. Não sabia como fazer isso – Sim, terá que conversar com elas, fazer jogos... dançar, essas coisas. E o último que terá que fazer será um strip-tease.

- Que?!! – o imaginava mas... não pensou em fazê-lo. Foram suas professoras e agora muitas eram companheiras de trabalho.

- O que acontece, Potter, não se atreve? – a voz fria o estremeceu.

- Claro que me atrevo. – nenhum leão se acovardava e menos ele. – mas...

- O que acontece para que acha que era a tanga? Acreditava que era um presente? É você mais estúpido do que pensava.

- Não me insulte – os dois se olharam com raiva – e claro que o farei.

- Vamos rapazes não briguem. E você, Severus, deixe Harry tranqüilo. As senhoras estão esperando. – se afastaram para uma esquina. Quando Snape passou na frente do jovem. Este não pode reprimir-se.

- Eu se fosse você observava bem. Vai perceber o estúpido que eu sou. – Severus o olhou incrédulo.

Harry sentia o olhar de seu professor fixo as costas.

O rapaz olhou para todas as mulheres. Não as reconhecia estavam soltas, dançavam e cantavam as letras das músicas. Entre a multidão via a suas professoras, parentes femininas da noiva e algumas antigas alunas.

Observou uma cabeleira castanha. _"Não pode ser"_ se disse.

- Hermione?

- Olá Harry – o abraçou e beijou.

- O que... que faz você aqui? – estavam sendo muitas coisas para um dia.

- Bom verá – seu tom era inocente – a professora McGonagall me chamou para que viesse, me convidaram para o casamento. Por suposto que não ia perder a despedida de solteira... e muito menos quando você atua.

- Entendo... – respondeu resignado. De repente um pensamento cruzou por sua mente – e... e Ron? – Hermione desviou o olhar de seu amigo – Me diga que não está aqui, diga que não... por favor.

- Sinto muito Harry.

- Oh por Merlin – levou as mãos até a cara.

- Tentei detê-lo... mas não teve jeito.

- Onde está? – a garota girou a cabeça para onde estavam os professores. Harry olhou e encontrou seu melhor amigo com eles. Estava partindo-se de tantas risadas. Quando viram que os observava tentaram dissimula-la, mas sem muito êxito. Foi dirigir-se para lá sem pensar, embora alguém o impediu.

- Vamos Harry... dança commiigoooooo! – Minerva McGonagall o agarrou. Estava um _pouquinho_ bêbada. Começou a mover-se e o jovem não teve mais remédio que dançar.

Dançou com todas as mulheres da festa. A medida que passava a noite, as mulheres se descontrolavam mais. A Harry lhe metiam mão por todos os lados. Pareciam feras atacando a sua presa.

De vez em quando jogava olhares aos homens. Estes estavam jogados pelo chão rindo.

A vontade de matá-los aumentava no interior de Harry.

Depois de um tempo, quando todas já estavam muito alegres começaram a gritar juntas:

- Strip-tease, strip-tease, strip-tease!!!!!!!!! – McGonagall parecia ser a cabeça do grupo.

- Um momento... – quis falar mas o calaram com gritos e palmas.

- Strip-tease, strip-tease, strip-tease!!!! – o jovem olhou para seus "queridos amigos". Observou como os asquerosos gritavam e aplaudiam como todas as mulheres da sala. Nesse momento quis assassiná-los; mas lembrou que poderia mostrar sua capacidade para Snape. Veria o que estava perdendo.

Pegou um aparelho de som, escolheu uma música. Ato seguido acomodou as senhoras. As colocou ao redor da mesa vazia, a que era dos professores. Em cima dela colocou uma cadeira.

Todas as mulheres estavam expectantes.

A música começou a tocar era THIS LOVE.

Harry se moveu como a vampira o ensinou e como ele ensinou a Draco. Incluiu alguns movimentos que tinha visto na televisão trouxa.

A dança era muito sexy. Inclusive os homens o olhavam alucinando, um mais que os outros.

- LINDOOOOO!!!!

- TIO GOSTOSO!!!!!!

- TIRA TUDO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

As mulheres estavam tornando-se loucas.

McGonagall tentou subir na mesa e arrancar-lhe a roupa, mas foi impedida pelas outras. O rapaz seguia dançando. Cada movimento era mais sexy que o anterior.

O jovem pegou a noiva e a subiu na mesa. As demais estavam morrendo de inveja. A sentou na cadeira e começou a tirar a roupa enquanto dançava só para ela.

Sybil parecia um pouco atordoada, mas lhe passou ao ver Harry sem camiseta, se aferroua seu torso como uma lapa.

- SOLTEEE-OOOOOO!!!! – começaram a gritar.

Quando o soltou seguiu pelas calças. Ao descer o zíper todas começaram a gritar histéricas.

Nesse momento o rapaz pensou em como seria o dia seguinte. De verdade estavam conscientes do que faziam?

Os tirou totalmente, jogou a peça e todas brigaram para pegá-la. Agora só lhe cobria a tanga. Girou-se para dançar para a professora de adivinhação, que estava como louca. Deixou que seu traseiro o vissem as demais.

- QUE NÃO ME INTERE QUE ESSA BUNDINHA PASSA FOME – gritou a professora de transformações.

Harry sorriu, não imaginava que Minerva fosse assim.

Os movimentos que fez com a cadeira foi muito para elas. Atiraram-se sobre ele como hienas. Todas queriam tocá-lo.

Por um momento se assustou e olhou para os homens para pedir ajuda, no entanto não o fez. Viu como Snape tinha uma cara assombro e porque não de ciúme. Assim que continuou dançando só com a tanga. As conteve dedicando-se a cada uma. A verdade é que o garoto sabia como se virar.

Próximo das nove da noite a festa foi controlando-se. O jovem finalmente pode se vestir. As mulheres tinham se divertido muito. Pelo que decidiram sair por ai, que a festa continuasse. Isso foi um alivio para o moreno.

As filhas da noite, como se fizeram chamar se foram para seguir com a despedida.

Estando sós, os homens se aproximaram ao rapaz.

- Ora pequeno é todo um profissional – Lupin foi o primeiro que falou – tive que me reprimir para não... – o diretor o cortou.

- É verdade Harry, soube se virar muito bem. Quando se lançaram por você, estivemos a ponto de ir a resgatá-lo mas não foi preciso – disse com orgulho.

- Sim, jamais imaginei que pudesse... pareciam feras famintas... algumas não as reconhecia... o que te gritaram hahaha. Isso me lembra que tenho que falar com Hermione.

- Sim, foi toda uma experiência. Sobre tudo Minerva – todos riram, inclusive Snape, que não tinha falado nada.

- Sim, Minerva é muito apaixonada as vezes – disse o diretor em tom risonho. Seus companheiros o olharam e riram ainda mais.

Passaram um bom tempo falando do comportamento das garotas. Inclusive de alguns encontros de Harry, sobre tudo o de Edna, da qual foram protagonistas quase todos os professores.

Snape também participou, embora o seu era escutar e lançar olhares ao jovem.

Jantaram nesse lugar entre risos.

Sobre as dez e meia Severus fez que Harry o acompanhasse ao seu escritório. Os outros três, foram ver se encontravam as mulheres, a saber onde terminariam. Uma vez no escritório o jovem perguntou:

- Para que me quer? – ao dizer essas palavras por sua mente passaram pensamentos obscuros. Lhe encantaria que o quisesse para fazer o que tinha sonhado durante tanto tempo.

- Para te passar seu encontro de hoje.

- Como?? Já tive uma e não foi muito fácil... você viu – isso o pegou de surpresa.

- Sim, mas esse encontro você o quis. Eu já tinha contratado outro. – seus olhos negros se posaram nos verdes.

- Mas... estou cansado.

- Esse não é meu problema – sempre tão amável – tem a direção.

- Está bem – disse com raiva. Pegou o papel e viu uma direção conhecida – outra vez com Draco?

- Não – Snape parecia mais sério do que o normal.

- Lucius?

- Sim. Não se leva tão bem com ele, pois ai tem. Se empenhou em contratá-lo.

- Claro e você não pode lhe negar nada verdade?

- O que está dizendo Potter? – o olhou com uma sobrancelha levantada. Harry estava decidindo o que lhe responder. Mas como sempre se foi.

O professor de poções olhava como se afastava.

O rapaz queria terminar com tudo o mais rápido possível.

A única coisa clara é que Snape se ia interar.

**Continuará...**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**NT: **Olá pessoal!!!!! Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Eu particularmente adoro ele, pois não é todo dia que podemos ver a Minerva desse jeito, né? Quanto aos reviews ainda não tive tempo de respondê-los, mas assim que tiver vou responder a todos.

E dêem uma passada pela fic de natal que traduzi para vcs da Alisevv **Um milagre para o natal**. A segunda e última parte também estarei postando hoje.

Também queria avisar que essa semana não haverá atualização da fic **Profecia**, pois o arquivo do capítulo deu problema e todas as vezes que digito uma letra ele fecha. Então terei que traduzir todo o capítulo de novo. E o capítulo de **Tudo por amor** ainda não foi devolvido pela beta, então assim que o receber estar postando ele.

**Bjus **

**Allexa Black**

(\(\  
(' :')  
(,('')('')


	14. Dois encontros em um dia – 2ª parte

**GIGOLÔ**

**Título: **Gigoló

**Autora:** Nit

**Original:** www(ponto)slasheaven(ponto)com(barra)viewstory(ponto)php?sid(igual)2027

**Tradutora:** Allexa Black

**Beta tradução:** Miyu Amamyia

**Resumo:** Harry já é professor em Hogwarts, mas é penalizado por um incidente com Snape. Terá que fazer uma tarefa para emendar seu erro.

**Parejas: **Harry/Severus

**Advertências:** Este fic contém slash. Se não gostam das relações homem/homem, busquem outra coisa para ler.

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens e o universo de Harry Potter são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Scholastic & Editoras Associadas e Warner Brothers. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos.

BOA LEITURA!!!!!!!!!

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Dois encontros em um dia – 2ª parte**

Saiu correndo até seu destino. Desejava que acabasse o quanto antes.

"_O que Lucius terá preparado? Não sei como Snape permitiu que marcasse um encontro comigo... Espero terminar com isso o quanto antes. Menos mal que peguei minha varinha... por acaso."_

Segundo se aproximava a casa de Malfoy, seus nervos aumentavam.

Diante da porta da mansão Malfoy, duvidou um momento, quis sair correndo... mas deciciu dar uma lição em Snape. Não se acovardaria. Chamou a porta e esta se abriu.

Já tinha estado ali antes, por isso sabia como era a casa.

Ninguém o recebeu, pelo que supôs que o esperava na sala. Foi até ali sem pensar, já que se o fazia seguramente se arrependeria.

No marco da porta vacilou outra vez, reuniu todo o valor que tinha e entrou na sala.

Encontrou a Lucius Malfoy no sofá.

Seus olhos se abriram tudo o que puderam. Quase se desmaia da impressão. Lucius vestia unicamente uma tanga preta. Harry olhou o corpo do loiro, estava bem formado, era muito atrativo com o cabelo caindo pelo seu torsodesnudo. E estava melhor dotado que seu filho. Ao jovem lhe gostou o que viu, embora estivesse apaixonado, também podia alegrar a vista ou não?

- Olá Potter estava te esperando. – O moreno acordou de seu letargo.

- O...olá – permanecia de pé, quieto sem saber o que fazer.

- Pode aproximar-se – seu olhar era luxurioso – não vou te morder, no momento – sorriu pícaro.

- Não.. obrigado, estou bem aqui. – Harry queria ter o mínimo de contato com ele.

- Não acho que agüente toda a noite de pé – disse enquanto se sentava, para fazer um espaço para o garoto.

- De acordo – se sentou na outra ponta do sofá.

- Bom... quem diria. Harry Potter só para mim. Com certeza é melhor do que Draco me disse.

- Quero avisar-lhe que não terei nenhum tipo de contato físico com você – sua declaração era firme.

- Isso já se verá – Harry se retesou – mas tem claro que não te obrigarei a nada que você não queira.

- Então não terá nada. – Lucius só lhe sorriu.

- Já veremos Potter. – levantou-se e foi até uma mesa. Nesta, havia duas velas iluminando a comida. – Não jantou verdade?

- Não – sua resposta era desnecessária, já que seu estômago rugiu reclamando comida.

- Nota-se. Vem, a preparei especialmente para você. – Harry olhou os manjares, eram todos afrodisíacos.

- Mas...

- Não diga nada, sei que você gostara. Por certo, deveria colocar algo para jantar não acha? – o jovem voltou a olhar esse corpo _"Não para de se exibir, é igual a Draco"_ pensou. – É de má educação comer semi-desnudo. – dito isto se foi. Harry aproveitou para sentar-se. Ao momento Lucius voltou com uma bata negra de seda.

- Tudo isto... é... – o jovem se sentia incomodo, mas ao mesmo tempo era agradável.

- Romântico não? – interrompeu o mago maior.

- Sim...

- Você gosta, verdade? – os olhos do adulto expressavam desejo.

- A verdade... é que sim – o rapaz era muito romântico e isto era o que tinha sonhado tantas vezes com Snape. Tudo era igual que em sua imaginação, salvo um pequeno detalhe, o acompanhante.

- Me alegro, essa era minha intenção. Então só falta que prove a comida e me dê o aprovado.

- Está bem – era evidente que o jovem estava faminto, não tinha provado nada desde o almoço, já que teve a despedida de solteira, não pode comer nada depois.

A janta transcorreu bem normal. Falaram de muitas coisas, civilizadamente. O garoto começou a mudar sua opinião sobre o adulto. Ainda desconfiava dele, mas se demonstrava tão atento...

Quis com todas suas forças que seu acompanhante tivesse sido Snape, mas não se podia ter tudo.

Sentaram-se no sofá, em frente a lareira, esta ardia iluminando a estância. Parecia o encontro perfeito, aquele que sempre imaginamos.

Harry começava a se sentir atraído por Lucius.

"_Isto não pode estar passando... deve ser a comida, com certeza usou alguma poção afrodisíaca ou algo"_ Pensava enquanto o loiro seguia falando.

Depois de um tempo conversando se olharam fixamente. O desejo se fez patente na cara de Malfoy. Aproximou-se lentamente ao garoto. Quando esteve a escassos centímetros, com uma mão lhe acariciou a bochecha. O garoto conteve a respiração. Ao aproximar-se ao mago outra vez, o garoto saltou e se pôs de pé.

Estava nervoso, ia cometer uma loucura, mas precisava se sentir querido, levava muito tempo desejando o amor.

- Harry tranqüilo, sei que o deseja. Não vou te fazer dano, passaremos um bom momento te prometo. – disse com um tom de voz suave.

- Acho que não é boa idéia.

- Te equivocas. Farei que desfrute como nunca em sua vida. – levantou e colocando-se ao lado do moreno. – É tão belo, não me estranha que muitos de desejem. – acariciava com doçura sua bochecha. Nesse momento alguém chamou a porta principal. Os dois se afastaram – Quem será – replicou Malfoy irritado. Esperou a que alguém abrisse a porta, mas ninguém o fez – É verdade, disse para os elfos que se fossem. – Saiu da habitação muito irritado.

Harry ficou olhando a figura de Lucius. De repente uma avalanche de pensamentos irromperam em sua mente. Apareceu Snape junto a Lucius, isso que não o deixou dormir ultimamente.

Lembrou do ódio que sentia pelo loiro. E se odiou a si mesmo por deixar-se cair naquele jogo. Só era isso, um brinquedo para ele.

Uns gritos na porta, fizeram que saísse de seus pensamentos. Dirigiu-se até ali, para ver o que passava.

- Queremos ver a Harry, queremos ver a Harry!!!! – essas vozes lhe resultaram familiar.

- Querem se calar e ir embora da minha propriedade! – gritou Malfoy.

- Nãoooo!

- Estão esgotando minha paciência.

- Meninas o que queremos?! – o jovem congelou quando viu as loucas da festa de solteira. Estavam todas e em estado de embriaguez. A que gritava era McGonagall.

- A Harry! – gritavam ao mesmo tempo, parecia que tinham ensaiado. O garoto encontrava tudo muito engraçado, não como Lucius.

- Como o queremos?

- Nu!

- Quando o queremos?

- Agora! – repetiam uma e outra vez a cançãozinha. O loiro estava a ponto de jogar sobre todas uma maldição.

Harry só podia rir, na verdade lhes agradeceu a interrupção. Senão tivessem aparecido, não saberia como teria terminado com Malfoy.

- Querem calar! – disse agitando os braços. Pelo que sua bata se abriu deixando ver seu corpo. Todas as mulheres se olharam e voltaram a olhar ao mago. Teve um misterioso silêncio. Lucius se mostrava um pouco assustado. Não era para menos ante aquelas feras. McGonagall gritou de novo.

- O que queremos?

- A Lucius!

- Como o queremos?

- Nu!

- Quando o queremos?

- Agora!

Todas ao mesmo tempo se jogaram sobre o homem. Harry só podia rir. Agora entendia o divertido que se via desde fora. Não lhe estranhou que seus amigos não tivessem parado de rir.

De repente viu como Remus, Dumbledore e Ron foram a apartar as garotas de Lucius. Isso sem deixar de partir-se de risos.

Era muito engraçada a imagem.

Harry também foi ajudar, o que piorou as coisas. Já que se formaram dois grupos, um com Lucius e outro com Harry.

Depois de um tempo as coisas se acalmaram e puderam reduzi-las. Por sorte ao lado da casa Malfoy, se encontrava uma casa noturna. Nenhuma duvidou em correr até o local. Estavam fora de suas casinhas.

- Sinto muito isto Lucius – disse o diretor sem deixar de rir.

- Estão loucas – Malfoy, estava muito alterado.

- Sim, a verdade é que estão um pouquinho descontroladas. – afirmou o lobisomem.

- Sorte que estavam perto – Harry estava muito divertido.

- Bom, já não precisamos de vossa ajuda – Lucius quis seguir fazendo o que tinha planejado.

- Interrompemos algo? – perguntou Ron olhando que o loiro só vestia uma bata e uma tanga.

- Não claro, que não – apressou-se a dizer o moreno – porque não ficam um tempo. Até que saiam do local?

- Não é má idéia. – o diretor estava encantado.

- Mas... o que está dizendo! – Malfoy não o estava para nada.

- Lucius só será um tempinho, não quer que esperemos na rua – Dumbledore o olhou com firmeza. Ele o havia ajudado no julgamento contra os comensais. Não podia negar-se.

- Está bem, passem, mas só um pouco. – estava verdadeiramente zangado.

- Não se preocupe, homem – respondeu Lupin. Lucius olhou para Harry com moléstia. Não entrava em seus planos estar com eles.

O moreno se encontrava encantado. Estava seguro e protegido. O loiro pelo contrário, desejava que se fossem quanto antes.

Tinha acabado a bebida, pelo que Malfoy foi a tirar mais da adega. Pediu que Harry lhe ajudasse. De má vontade, o jovem acedeu.

Desceram até a adega em silêncio. Estava muito escuro, só a iluminavam uma pequenas tochas.

Lucius mandou Harry pegar algumas garrafas, enquanto ele pegava outras.

De repente o garoto notou como o loiro se posicionava atrás. As mãos do maior lhe rodearam a cintura. O hálito chocava suavemente contra sua nuca. O girou com suavidade e o beijou. Foi um beijo apaixonado. Abraçaram-se mais, as mãos do adulto recorreram o corpo do jovem. Isto fez que Harry voltasse a realidade. Separou-se dele bruscamente e subiu até a sala.

Estava nervoso e isso não passou inadvertido.

- Harry, está bem? – Remus foi o primeiro em notá-lo.

- Sim, não se preocupe.

O garoto viu que Lucius se dirigiu até seu quarto. O moreno percebeu algo estranho em seu comportamento e o seguiu, não sem antes se desculpar com seus amigos.

Ficou atrás da porta, Malfoy não a tinha fechado totalmente.

Observou como se dirigia para a lareira e chamou alguém.

Surpreendeu-se ao ver que era Snape quem apareceu entre o fogo.

- Severus não está jogando limpo.

- Não sei do que me fala, Lucius.

- O de mandar essas loucas a minha casa não foi coisa sua? – disse sorrindo.

- Me conhece muito bem, verdade?

- Assim é.

- Bom a verdade é que não sou o único que está jogando sujo. – olharam-se por um momento em silêncio, até que Snape seguiu – Qual foi minha surpresa ao ver que me faltava uma poção afrodisíaca. Justo quando esteve de visita.

- Você também me conhece.

- Por que me chamou?

- Acho que ganhei a aposta – Harry teve que tampar-se a boca para estrangular o grito.

- Que!!!

- Assim é meu querido amigo.

- Dormiu com ele??!!!

- Falta pouco, está a minha mercê, já o beijei – isso foi muito para o garoto. Entrou sem pensar na habitação. Os dois magos o olharam surpreendidos.

- Você não vai dormir comigo, VOCÊ NÃO O VAI FAZER COMIGO. JAMAIS, ME ESCUTA, JAMAIS DORMIRIA COM VOCÊ. SÓ FOI UM ESTÚPIDO BEIJO.

- Potter, espera... – Lucius tentou controlá-lo, mas o interrompeu Ron. Quem tinha subido com os outros pelos gritos.

- O que passa Harry?

- O QUE SE PASSA! ESSES DOIS ME APOSTARAM. – dirigiu-se as chamas – NUNCA ACHEI QUE CAIRIA TÃO BAIXO PROFESSOR SNAPE. PARA VOCÊ SEMPRE FUI UM JOGO, VERDADE? ME DÁ PENA. – Pela primeira vez, em muito tempo, o olhou com desprezo. Sem dizer nada mais se foi sem rumo fixo.

Não desejava estar com ninguém.

Essa noite tomou uma decisão com respeito ao seu futuro.

"_Só um encontro mais Harry e tudo terá terminado"_ dizia-se uma e outra vez.

**Continuará...**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**NB:** Tadinho do Harry, gente. Se bem que até eu iria querer o Lucius só de sunguinha me assediando... Quem sabe o Lucius, o Draco, o Harry e o Sevie ao mesmo tempo? Miyu babando com o pensamento...

**NT: **Ai!!! Quem não queria estar no lugar do Harry nessa fic?? Mais ao final descobrir que o Sev e Lu apostaram o nosso Harry //tadinho dele//.

E ai pessoal!!! Desculpe a demora, mas por causa das férias estou meio relaxada demais e acabei atrasando as entregas dos capítulos, pois ainda tinha que mandá-los para as minhas betas. Obrigada Miyu pela ajuda sem vc eu não ia conseguir postar esse capítulo hoje. E muito obrigada a Srta Potter, Jad' Malfoy e Lady Devilish pelos seus reviews.

Até mais e a partir de agora vou tentar atualizar a cada duas semanas as 4 fics sem nenhum problema.

Hoje estarei atualizando também 'Alvorada' e 'Profecia'. 'Tudo por amor' ainda está sendo revisada por isso ainda demorará um pouco até posta-la.

**Bjus **

**Allexa Black**

(\(\  
(' :')  
(,('')('') 


	15. O último encontro

**GIGOLÔ**

**Título: **Gigoló

**Autora:** Nit

**Original:** www(ponto)slasheaven(ponto)com(barra)viewstory(ponto)php?sid(igual)2027

**Tradutora / beta:** Allexa Black

**Resumo:** Harry já é professor em Hogwarts, mas é penalizado por um incidente com Snape. Terá que fazer uma tarefa para emendar seu erro.

**Parejas: **Harry/Severus

**Advertências:** Este fic contém slash. Se não gostam das relações homem/homem, busquem outra coisa para ler.

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens e o universo de Harry Potter são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Scholastic & Editoras Associadas e Warner Brothers. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos.

BOA LEITURA!!

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**O último encontro**

Acordou sem querer fazê-lo. As lembranças do dia anterior não deixavam sua cabeça. Não quis descer para tomar café da manhã.

Passou o dia inteiro, até a hora de comer, no lago. Pensava no que fazer ao terminar meu encontro. Ao meio dia seu estômago reclamou, pelo que não lhe restou mais remédio que ir ao Grande Comedor.

Ao entrar deu uma espiada rápida para a mesa dos professores. Para seu alivio Snape não estava.

Sentou-se sem muito animo.

- Harry, está bem?

- Na verdade, Remus, não.

- Talvez deveria falar com Severus.

- Está falando sério? – o olhou com sentimento de incredulidade e raiva.

- Sim. Tem que ter uma razão para ter feito isso.

- Claro que a tem, queria se divertir as minhas custas como sempre fez. – o jovem começava a irritar-se mais.

- Bom não vou insistir mais. Mas seria bom que esclarecessem muitas coisas.

- Não tenho nada para falar nem esclarecer com essa pessoa.

- Eu não acredito que seja assim, mas não insistirei mais. – levantou-se – tenho que fazer umas coisas, logo nos vemos. Senão quer falar com ele, de acordo, mas falará comigo. – deu-lhe um pequeno beijo na cabeça e se foi.

Harry pensava no dito por Lupin. Não sabia a que se referia. Mas o que tinha claro é que não ia conversar com Snape. Já tinha sofrido durante muito tempo, por sua culpa e esta foi a última gota.

Apenas comeu. O comedor estava vazio e se alegrou por isso, assim ninguém o molestaria.

Saiu do quarto, estava submerso em seus pensamentos, quando uma voz o deteve.

- Harry – o moreno se girou com pouca vontade.

- Sim Minerva? – a professora de transformações tinha uma cara péssima. Típica de ressaca.

- Queria te pedir desculpas por ontem a noite – McGonagall se enrubesceu notavelmente.

- Não tem problema – disse com um sorriso. Olharam-se com um gesto de gratidão. O jovem se foi até seu quarto.

Deitou-se em sua cama.

"_Só resta um encontro. A verdade é que não tenho vontade de ir... mas assim me livrarei dele. Quero me afastar dele...Tenho que fazê-lo não posso sofrer mais."_ As lágrimas recorreram seu rosto.

Uma e outra vez se repetia a imagem em que Lucius e Snape falavam de apostá-lo.

Um som na porta fez que deixasse de pensar por um momento.

Não tinha intenção de abrir; mas uns golpes mais insistentes fizeram que se levantasse. Abriu a porta e Lupin entrou.

- Olá.

- Olá – disse o jovem com má vontade, enquanto se limpava as lágrimas. – O que quer?

- Vim para te passar o último encontro – estendeu-lhe um pergaminho.

- E... Snape? – odiou-se por preocupar-se com ele.

- Achou mais conveniente que eu te passasse o encontro. – disse com um leve sorriso – ou prefere que ele venha te explicar? – seu olhar o interrogava.

- NÃO! – girou-se e se sentou na cama.

- Tudo bem, não se irrite. Quer conversar? – aproximou-se ao garoto.

- Não sei... achava que estávamos melhorando nossa relação... fui um estúpido – abraçou-se ao seu amigo.

- Harry, ele se arrepende me disse.

- E acha que com isso basta! Só se arrepende porque com certeza Dumbledore lhe deu um puxão de orelha.

- Não, isso não é assim...

- Da igual não quero saber mais nada. – levantou-se bruscamente.

- De acordo – o olhou com tristeza.

- Ademais este será o último encontro e me irei.

- O que disse?

- Não penso ficar mais aqui para que me humilhe quando queira.

- Harry, pense no que vai fazer – o segurou para olhá-lo aos olhos.

- Não tente me persuadir, já tomei uma decisão.

- Está muito furioso... e não te convêm tomar decisões nesse estado, logo pode se arrepender delas. – Harry quis falar mas Lupin o interrompeu – Não vou te dar um sermão, já é maior para saber o que faz. Só quero que pense. Deve esclarecer muitas coisas. – olhou-o e lhe deu um abraço e um beijo. Saiu do quarto deixando a um Harry confuso.

Olhou para a cama e viu o pergaminho enrolado.

O abriu e começou a ler.

"Potter este é seu último encontro, finalmente se livrara de sua penalidade.

Aqui tem o que deve fazer. É um encontro diferente dos demais, deve seguir ao pé da letra estas instruções:

1- O quarto estará as escuras, não deve acender a luz, baixo nenhum conceito.

2- Encontrará alguns bilhetes em cima da mesa principal. Eles te dirão o que fazer.

3- Se tem alguma pergunta faça em voz alta e as notas te responderam.

Faça o que lhe disse e não terá problemas. O esperam as 21hs na seguinte direção: Caldeirão Furado.

Sei que nesses momentos me odeia mais do que o normal, mas gostaria de esclarecer as coisas.

Atenciosamente

Severus Snape"

"_Esclarecer as coisas... como se fosse tão fácil"_ pensou o jovem.

Passou o resto do dia no quarto.

Na hora do encontro, se preparou e foi até o lugar, sem esquecer sua varinha. O encontro e as explicações de Snape não lhe davam boas vibrações.

Ao chegar ao lugar um senhor lhe indicou que subisse até o quarto 11. Assim o fez.

Chamou a porta e esta se abriu.

Olhou o quarto desde o portal da porta. Tal e como tinha dito Snape estava escura. Só tinha uma pequena vela em uma mesa. Ao lado da tênue luz se encontravam uns pequenos pedaços de papel.

"_Esses devem ser os bilhetes"_ disse para si.

Observou uma vez mais a estância, parecia muito grande. Ao fundo pode ver uma silhueta.

Entrou e a porta se fechou. Aproximou-se dos bilhetes e os pegou.

- Olá – apareceu escrito.

- Olá – disse em voz alta o jovem – como se chama?

- Coloque o nome que quiser – voltou a aparecer escrito.

- É o homem ou mulher?

- Homem.

- Acho que te chamarei de Sev – não soube porque escolheu esse nome, embora no fundo sim o soubesse. Desejava com todas suas forças que o último encontro fosse com seu "odiado" companheiro de profissão.

- Um nome bonito.

- Quer que faça algo? – perguntou o jovem.

- De momento não. Jantou?

- Não.

- Ai, na mesa, tem comida.

- Você não come?

- Não, já jantei, mas obrigado.

Na mesa apareceu um montão de comida. O rapaz começou a comer, ao mesmo tempo que se perguntava quem era esse homem.

Toda essa situação lhe parecia estranha, mas também excitante. Sentia-se seguro e cômodo e isso lhe produzia um sentimento de confusão.

Notava como aquela pessoa o olhava atentamente desde o fundo do quarto. Resultava estranho, mas não o incomodava.

Terminou de comer.

- Obrigado. Estava ótima.

- De nada – estava se acostumando a falar com os bilhetes.

- Bom... quer falar, melhor não... fazer algo em particular?

- Sim.

- O que?

- Quero dançar.

- De acordo.

Uma melodia romântica começou a soar pela estância. Notou como o homem se aproximava. Não pode reprimir a vontade de ir até ele.

Quando passou da mesa, algo lhe tampou os olhos.

"_Uma venda mágica"_ pensou.

Por mais estranho que parecesse se deixou levar, não sabia muito bem porque mas se sentia bem. Estava parado no meio da sala. Sentiu como pegava sua mão e se juntava a ele.

Aquele homem o guiava, dançava muito bem.

Tentou apalpar sua cara, queria ter uma pequena idéia de como era. Mas uma mão o deteve.

A imaginação de Harry começou a voar, pelo que imaginava que estava com Snape.

A música parou. E os dois se detiveram.

Quando o moreno estava a ponto de dizer algo, outra canção começou a soar.

Dançaram não se sabe por quanto tempo. Aqueles braços que o rodeavam eram muito confortáveis. Respirava o aroma que emergia de sua presença. Era conhecido mas não sabia dizer a quem lhe lembrava.

De repente uns lábios se posaram em seu pescoço. Deram-lhe um pequeno beijo. Ao jovem lhe eriçaram os pêlos do corpo.

O homem seguia beijando, mordendo e lambendo seu pescoço.

Harry só pode gemer de prazer.

Os lábios deixaram seu pescoço para posar em seus lábios. Foi um pequeno toque, mas logo a paixão se fez palpável.

As línguas se uniam em uma dança ao ritmo da música de fundo.

Abraçaram-se sem romper o beijo.

O moreno de olhos verdes morria de vontade para saber quem era essa pessoa, que era capaz de fazê-lo se sentir vivo.

A falta de oxigênio fez que se separassem.

Por um segundo a consciência voltou ao jovem.

- O que estou fazendo?

- Ssshhh, deixe-se levar. Só por esta noite – uma voz soou dentro de sua cabeça. O homem tinha se introduzido em sua mente.

- Não sei...

- Deixe. Nunca poderia te machucar Harry.

- Me conhece?

Não teve resposta. Os lábios daquela misteriosa pessoa voltaram a beijá-lo. Seu calor corporal fazia que se sentisse seguro.

Só podia deixar-se levar.

O homem tirou sua camiseta. Suas mãos recorriam o torso do jovem, arrancando-lhe pequenos gemidos.

Sua língua começou a explorar seu peito. Era uma sensação quente.

"Quem é... como pode fazer que me sinta assim?" se perguntou.

"_Te disse que sou quem você quiser"_ respondeu dentro de sua mente.

Tirou suas calças bem devagar.Harry notava como seu corpo ardia. Sua excitação era muito evidente.

Sentiu como era levantado e levado à cama por uns fortes braços.

O deitou com cuidado. Notou como o homem se colocava em cima dele.

Por um momento não tinha essas mãos, que estavam tornando-o louco, em seu corpo. Assim que supôs que estava tirando a roupa.

E assim foi, quando o homem deitou em cima dele notou sua pele. Era suave.

Outra vez sentiu vontade de explorar seu corpo. Quis encontrar algo característico, tinha a sensação que aquela pessoa o conhecia.

Suas mãos foram seguradas pelas do homem, quem as atou na cabeceira da cama. O garoto não gostou nada disso.

Quis resistir, mas uma voz em sua mente lhe disse.

_" Tranqüilo pequeno, nunca te machucaria"_

Essas palavras o acalmaram e se deixou levar.

Notava como o homem beijava cada pedaço de sua pele ternamente.

Harry só suspirava. Se seguia assim viria em qualquer momento.

Uma onda de prazer que nunca tinha sentido, recorria seu corpo.

O homem tirou sua cueca e pegou sua ereção. A beijou e estimulou tudo que pode, a massageou com muito cuidado. No quarto só se ouviam os gritos do jovem.

Notou como sua dureza era rodeada pela boca do homem. Não foi necessário muito tempo para que terminasse.

Um dedo se introduziu em sua entrada, incomodando-lhe um pouco. Outro abriu espaço. O moreno se retorcia de prazer na cama.

O membro do homem se introduziu pouco a pouco no garoto. Este deu um grito estrangulado de dor. Mas o homem o tranqüilizou com beijos e caricias. Produziu-se um silêncio encantador.

Quando o rapaz se acostumou ao intruso, o homem começou a se mover lentamente. Os movimentos tornavam-se mais rápidos cada vez que passava o tempo. Harry gemia sem controle, se encontrava no paraíso do prazer.

Notava como o homem fazia esforços para não falar.

Suas respirações se aceleravam por cada movimento.

Depois de alguns minutos chegaram juntos ao clímax.

O homem lhe deu um apaixonado beijo.

Umas lágrimas escaparam dos olhos do jovem. Chorava por não saber quem era, nunca tinha feito o amor com tanto carinho e paixão. Sabia que nunca descobriria quem era o homem. Isso o destruía.

Devia ser alguém que conhecia já que o carinho que demonstrou seu amante o delatava.

Sentiu como o homem se levantava.

- Por favor quem é? - disse chorando

- Não posso dizer - outra vez a voz em sua mente.

- Por quê?

- Me odiaria.

- Me diga. - não teve resposta e sabia que não ia lhe dizer nada - Pelo menos fique até que eu durma. - Não queria ficar sozinho, nunca gostou da solidão.

O homem se deitou a seu lado e o desatou.

O garoto, que seguia com a venda, se aconchegou ao lado desse homem.

Respirou todo seu aroma, lembrando-o para buscá-lo, embora fosse só por esse cheiro.

Dormiu com as caricias de seu desconhecido.

Acordou sobressaltado. Abriu os olhos, já não tinha a venda. Era muito cedo, apenas o sol estava saindo.

Girou-se para ver se aquele homem ao que se entregou estava, mas não tinha ninguém.

**Continuará...**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**NT: **Uau!! Que último encontro!! E começam as apostas!! Quem é o último encontro do Harry? E segurem a respiração, pois só faltam dois capítulos para terminar a fic. O que acontecerá a seguir? O Harry e o Sev terminaram juntos? Que mistério!!

Obrigada a todos pela paciência de esperar pelas minhas atualizações. Minhas atualizações estão atrasadas por dois motivos: o primeiro é porque estou trabalhando agora e sobra muito pouco tempo para traduzir, mas podem ficar despreocupados que eu vou terminar as fics que estou postando e outras mais que estão no meu profile como futuros projetos; o segundo motivo é que mandei as fics para as minhas betas e nenhuma delas me devolveu ainda o capítulo betado. Então assim que tiver tempo de reler os capítulos traduzidos para retirar a maior quantidade de erros possível estarei postando os capítulos. Mas se a qualidade dos capítulos estiver muito ruim vou parar de postar e só postarei um novo capítulo quando passar pela revisam de uma beta. Então após ler a fic me mandem um comentário falando se posso continuar a postar ou espero surgir uma beta para mi ajudar. Afinal de contas a opinião de vcs é que vale.

Eu tenho toda essa fic traduzida, mas ainda não a postei porque não foi betada. Hoje estou postando também um capítulo dela e quero uma opinião sincera de vcs de se continuo ou não. E se o capítulo estiver muito ruim vou tirá-lo do ar. Até que passe por uma correção que não seja a minha que já leu, que está corrompida pela quantidade de vezes que já li as fics que traduzo; por isso às vezes as frases ficam estranhas.

Fora todos esses recados RS, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo e até a próxima atualização que sinceramente não sei quando será.

Obs.: Peço desculpas a Bibis e a Potolover por não esperar vcs mandarem os capítulos revisados, mas como faz mais de um mês que não atualizo e vcs não responderam aos meus emails. Então resolvi postar por minha própria conta e risco. Se vcs estiverem lendo esse capítulo e tiverem um tempo livre para gastar comigo entrem em contato. Bjão para vcs garotas!!

**Bjus **

**Allexa Black**


	16. Decisão

Tudo por amor

**GIGOLÔ**

**Título: **Gigoló

**Autora:** Nit

**Original:** www(ponto)slasheaven(ponto)com(barra)viewstory(ponto)php?sid(igual)2027

**Tradutora:** Allexa Black

**Beta Tradução:** Miyu Amamyia

**Resumo:** Harry já é professor em Hogwarts, mas é penalizado por um incidente com Snape. Terá que fazer uma tarefa para emendar seu erro.

**Parejas: **Harry/Severus

**Advertências:** Este fic contém slash. Se não gostam das relações homem/homem, busquem outra coisa para ler.

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens e o universo de Harry Potter são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Scholastic & Editoras Associadas e Warner Brothers. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos.

BOA LEITURA!!

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Decisão**

Acordou sobressaltado. Abriu os olhos, já não tinha a venda. Era muito cedo, o sol apenas estava saindo.

Girou-se para ver se aquele homem ao qual se entregou estava, mas não havia ninguém.

"_O que fiz",_ se disse. Um sentimento de confusão recorreu seu corpo, ainda nu. Ainda se perguntava como foi tão tonto de dormir com esse desconhecido. Mas no fundo conhecia a resposta. O mistério da situação era excitante, o trato romântico, carinhoso e muito apaixonado que lhe deu esse homem foi muito para tanto tempo de celibato. Afinal, Harry era um homem jovem, cuja atividade sexual era penosa, e nessa ocasião se deixou levar pela necessidade.

Desculpava-se por aquele arrebato, mas não se arrependia. Esse homem tinha despertado algo em seu interior que acreditava estar morto. Bom não morto, mas que só Snape poderia acender daquela maneira.

Decidiu se vestir, pois levava mais de uma hora dando voltas a esses pensamentos sem chegar a nenhuma resposta.

Colocou a cueca e foi se refrescar no banheiro.

Diante do espelho se observou fixamente e viu uma marca em seu pescoço. Evidentemente aquele homem a tinha feito. Ao lembrar o ocorrido, um calafrio recorreu sua espinha.

Disposto a não se torturar mais em lembrar o ocorrido, foi para o castelo.

Era totalmente impossível tirar de sua cabeça essa fantástica e misteriosa noite. Em todo o caminho repassava uma e outra vez cada minuto. Tentando encontrar algo característico do homem. Algo que o ajudaria a identificá-lo.

Sabia que: era instruído na arte da oclumância, já que tinha se metido em sua mente, e era muito bom nela. Tinha um cheiro conhecido, mas que não chegava a reconhecer. O aroma era de colônia varonil, se pudesse voltar a cheirá-la... a reconheceria imediatamente. Também notou que tinha o cabelo longo, pois enquanto beijava seu corpo nu lhe fazia cosquinhas. E estava seguro de que o conhecia, embora isso não era raro, quem não o conheceria? Assim que isso não valia.

"_Embora se não falou, nem sequer quando estávamos em pleno ato... senti como fazia esforço para não fazê-lo... será porque reconheceria sua voz?"_ pensava uma e outra vez. Então algo brilhou em seu interior.

"_Será possível...oh Merlin... pode ser... será... será Snape? Sim tudo encaixava, ademais o chamei de Sev e me disse que era bonito. Sim tudo encaixava."_ Um sorriso se desenhou em seu rosto, o amor e a esperança voltaram a ele. Se sentia feliz. E precisa comparti-la com alguém... e quem melhor que Severus para fazê-lo?

Decidiu que depois das aulas iria vê-lo, ademais se lembrou que no bilhete dizia que queria esclarecer as coisas com ele. Começou a montar uma história romântica em sua cabeça. Nela podia-se ver a ele e a Snape declarando-se amor eterno. Típico de Harry, sempre tão romântico...

- Harry... HARRY!

- Que? – respondeu e se girou para ver quem o chamava.

- Venho te chamando a um bom tempo.

- Sinto muito Remus é que... – a visão, que a momentos tinha em sua mente, voltou. Pelo que colocou um sorriso estúpido.

- O que aconteceu? – disse com um sorriso, já que esses risos idiotas pegam, desconheço porque, mas é assim.

- Nada por quê? – ainda tinha o risinho.

- Por esse sorriso de tonto.

- Pois... Nada, o encontro foi bem e... e já terminei com o castigo. Volto a ser só professor.

- Aahh... pois eu não diria que é só por isso – se aproximou mais a Harry. – Conte tudo.

- Não sei do que fala.

- Claro que sim, venha Harry... não seja mau, já sabe que gosto de saber dos seus encontros. Bom do seu encontro, já que faz séculos que não fazia nada.

- E você sabe qual era a razão.

- Sim... por isso me surpreende que tenha feito.

- Eu também... mas... é que foi tão raro?

- Mas foi com Snape... porque senão não me explica.

- Acho que sim.

- Como que acha? – ao lobisomem lhe escapou um meio riso que Harry conhecia muito bem.

- Remus, você sabe algo?

- Eu?? Como te ocorre dizer algo assim.

- Pois porque te conheço muito bem.

- Eu não sei nada, mas te recomendo uma coisa. Quando termine as aulas, converse com Severus.

-Tranqüilo, assim farei – Lupin se dispunha a sair quando a voz de Harry o freiou. – Remus, ganhou a aposta com Dumbledore não?

- Uma sim... A outra está por ver. – ao garoto não lhe deu tempo de reagir, já que Lupin se esfumaçou.

Cada hora parecia uma eternidade. Parecia que as aulas nunca terminariam. Cada minuto era uma tortura. Precisava ver Snape o quanto antes. Sentia a necessidade de senti-lo de novo, mas esta vez o olharia nos olhos e poderia acariciá-lo. Esses pensamentos o atormentavam, estava se excitando só com o fato de pensar nisso.

Esse homem era tudo o que queria. Tinha ocultado seu amor por muito tempo, por medo da reação de Severus. O valor grifinório sempre o acompanhava, mas quando os sentimentos estavam em questão, e sobretudo tão fortes, se perdia e era o mais covarde de todos.

A hora da janta chegou. Seus nervos estavam disparados. Só o fato de vê-lo lhe produzia um alvoroço em seu estômago.

Entrou no Comedor, tentando se controlar. Ao aproximar-se à mesa dos professores observou um lugar em particular. Como se um balde de água fria tivesse lhe caído, se sentou, ali não tinha sinal de Snape. Não estava.

- Tranqüilo, Harry.

- Como?

- Sei que está nervoso, tem que esclarecer muitas coisas, mas tranqüilo tudo sairá bem.

- Como está tão seguro, Remus?

- Isso não posso te dizer.

- Por que não está aqui?

- Teve que resolver alguns assuntos.

- Que assuntos? – Harry estava muito nervoso e queria toda informação de seu amado.

- Ora, quer tê-lo controlado eeh? – o homem lobo sorriu.

- Não!

- Venha Harry, que se nota.

- Bom... e quando acabará.

-Acho que já o fez. Me disse que jantaria em seu escritório – Harry fez menção de ir-se, mas Lupin o deteve. – Será melhor que jante e logo desça – o jovem assentiu.

Apenas comeu um pouco da comida o nervosismo não lhe permitia.

Quando terminou se levantou o mais rápido que pode e desceu até as masmorras.

Quando ia chegando ao escritório do professor de poções viu uma silhueta.

"Com certeza é Severus" pensou.

- Snape? – perguntou, mas soou como uma afirmação.

- Gostaria que fosse ele, verdade?

- Você?

- Sim eu. Não te agrada me ver outra vez?

- A verdade, é que não.

- Eu opino o contrário.

- Me importa muito pouco o que opine ou o que diga. Agora me deixe passar.

- Quer falar com ele? Sobre o que?

- O que tenha que lhe dizer é só assunto nosso.

- Eu sei o que vai lhe dizer.

- Ah sim? Não é tão inteligente para saber. Agora sim me deixa? – Harry tentou passar, mas o segurou pelo braço impedindo-o e aproximando-se dele.

- Pois por casualidade, sim sou... mmm que cheiro bom.

- Deixe-me ou o chamarei, com certeza me escutara, estamos em frente ao seu escritório.

- Quer conversar do que aconteceu a noite verdade? – o jovem empalideceu.

- Co... como sabe isso?

- Como acha? – disse aproximando-se mais.

- Ele te contou?

- Não.

- Então...

- Pense um pouco Harry.

- Não... não pode ser que você... não pode ser.

- Sim pode ser.

- Não! Eu não dormi com você Malfoy!

- Me dá pena te contradizer mas não tenho mais remédio. Ontem foi tão apaixonado... gostou do jogo das vendas e das algemas, verdade? – ai foi quando Harry quase se desmaia. Isso só poderia saber os dois que estiveram no quarto. – Por certo não me chame outra vez Sev, gosto mais do meu nome, diga, diga Lucius... soa tão bem em sua boca...

- MENTE!!

- Não pequeno.

- MENTE! É UM MENTIROSO!

- Já te disse que conseguiria dormir com você. É tão doce...

- BASTARDO! – disse com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- O que acontece aqui? – uma voz fria e muito conhecida para ambos soou.

- Severus, querido amigo e... – olhou para Harry – amante. – o jovem estava à beira de um ataque de nervos.

- Pode me dizer o que está acontecendo – olhou o garoto com preocupação.

- Estava lhe contando sobre nosso apaixonado encontro.

- Como? – disse Snape com os olhos abertos.

- Sim, a noite tive a Harry entre meus braços – o moreno de olhos verdes o olhou com fúria. Lucius se afastou dele para se aproximar de Snape. – Mas tranqüilo carinho você é único para mim – dito isto o beijou apaixonadamente. Harry fugiu da cena como alma que foge do diabo, sem escutar os gritos que o chamavam.

Subiu ao seu quarto, precisava desabafar, expulsar tudo o que sentia. Se não o fazia, explodiria.

Fechou atrás de si a porta. E em um ataque de desespero gritou com todas suas forças duas palavras.

- PPPPOOORRRR QQQQUUUUEEEEEE!! – se ouviu em todo o colégio.

Ato seguido começou a fazer seu baú desesperadamente.

Uns toques na porta o fez girar-se, mas não disse nada e seguiu com sua atividade. Outros golpes mais fortes esta vez, e seguidos de uma voz.

- Harry o que te passa? – era Lupin. O garoto não falou.

- Harry, meu garoto, abra – esta vez era Dumbledore.

- O que te aconteceu, abra, venha – o lobisomem insistia movendo a maçaneta.

- Abra, podemos conversar.

- Não quero conversar, me deixem sozinho – não queria ver a ninguém.

- Severus, você sabe o que lhe aconteceu? – ouviu dizer o diretor, atrás da porta.

- Sim, Harry tenho que te explicar algumas coisas – a voz de seu ex-professor, ainda lhe produzia arrepios, mas a raiva que sentia era muito maior.

- VÁ EMBORA! NÃO QUERO FALAR COM NINGUÉM E MUITO MENOS COM VOCÊ E NÃO VOLTE A PRONUNCIAR MEU NOME! NÃO TEM O DIREITO DE FAZÊ-LO!

- Está bem, mas Har... Potter, não é o que você pensa.

- NÃO QUERO ESCUTÁ-LO!

- Vai ter que fazer, queira ou não queira – parecia que estivesse lhe falando como quando era aluno.

- Já não me intimida como quando era criança!

- Venha garoto, deixe que Severus se explique.

- Albus não quero suas explicações – terminou de arrumar o baú e abriu a porta.

- A onde acha que vai com isso? – disse Remus indicando o baú.

- Vou embora. Me decidi, não agüento mais este lugar.

- Está seguro do que diz?

- Claro Remus. – começou a caminhar, mas alguém o segurou pelo braço. Girou-se e viu a Snape retendo-o – Me solte!

- Não – repôs olhando aos olhos. Sem pensar Harry lhe deu um soco com todas suas forças. O que fez que Severus retrocedesse. Lembrou-lhe quando bateu nele antes da penalidade.

- Está bem, Harry vem ao meu escritório. Não pode ir assim sem avisar.

- Mas... – quis responder mas não o deixou.

- Sou o diretor e você um professor deve me dar uma explicação sobre sua saída. Ademais tem um contrato que cumprir. Assim que siga-me. – os quatro caminharam até o escritório de Dumbledore. – Severus será melhor que não venha. - O professor de poções ficou olhando para Harry. Não disse nada só parou diante da porta. – Enquanto termine com Harry entre.

**Continuará...**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**NB:** Alguma vez eu já disse que odeio o Lucius? Se bem que eu e ele temos uma relação de amor e ódio... Eu quero matá-lo e, ao mesmo tempo, amarrá-lo numa cama e fazer o que quiser com ele... Raiva. Eu acho que o Harry vai continuar em Hogwarts e o Sev vai encostar ele numa parede, num corredor escuro nas masmorras, e vai tacar um beijão depois de se explicar. Ou pelo menos é o que espero...

Besitos y besitos da Miyu!

**NT: **Que bagunça!! Quando todo mundo achava que tudo ia ser um mar de rosas aparece o Lucius e atrapalha tudo. O que vcs acham que irá acontecer? As apostas estão abertas. A resposta virá no próximo e último capítulo desta maravilhosa fic. Então até lá e não se esqueçam de mandar comentários sobre o capítulo, a fic ou o que queiram.

Dessa vez não demorrei muito para atualizar e tudo isso graças a Miyu. Obrigada!! Valeu pela ajuda linda e pode deixar que ainda vou te perturbar muito _/risada maligna/_.

Ps.: Eu vou chorar!! Não consigo incluir mais o meu coelhinho no final do capítulo. Alguém sabe por que?

Até mais!!

**Bjus **

**Allexa Black**


	17. Você

**GIGOLÔ**

**Título: **Gigoló

**Autora:** Nit

**Original:** www(ponto)slasheaven(ponto)com(barra)viewstory(ponto)php?sid(igual)2027

**Tradutora:** Allexa Black

**Beta Tradução: **Miyu Amamyia

**Resumo:** Harry já é professor em Hogwarts, mas é penalizado por um incidente com Snape. Terá que fazer uma tarefa para emendar seu erro.

**Parejas: **Harry/Severus

**Advertências:** Este fic contém slash. Se não gostam das relações homem/homem, busquem outra coisa para ler.

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens e o universo de Harry Potter são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Scholastic & Editoras Associadas e Warner Brothers. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos.

BOA LEITURA!!

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Você**

Harry entrou no escritório de Dumbledore de má vontade. Queria fugir o mais longe possível desse lugar, desse homem que atormentava seu coração.

- Sente-se Harry – o diretor se sentou diante dele e Lupin a seu lado. – Bem, vai me explicar o que aconteceu?

- Isso é assunto meu – o jovem estava muito furioso para dar uma explicação.

- Vamos, o que aconteceu com Severus? Por que é por ele, verdade? – o rapaz o olhou com fúria e tristeza.

- Sim.

- O que aconteceu? – o diretor estava morto de curiosidade, ao igual que o lobisomem.

- Tenho que dizer, não? Enquanto não contar vocês não me deixarão ir – os dois fizeram um gesto afirmativo. – Está bem... – suspiro profundamente, recolhendo forças, para poder contar sem derrubar-se com o ocorrido. – Bem como sabem ontem foi meu último encontro.

- Sim, mas... o que tem a ver com Severus?

- Vamos Remus, sabe perfeitamente, bom, melhor dito, sabem perfeitamente – não disseram nada, pelo que continuou. Melhor dizer o quanto antes. – Em todos os encontros eu consegui não dormir com ninguém. A verdade é que em algumas ocasiões custou muito.

- Está me dizendo que dormiu com Severus?

- Remus, vai me deixar contar?

- Sim... desculpe.

- Foi muito estranho. Snape me deu umas instruções que segui ao pé da letra. Era estranha a sensação que tinha. Sabia, bom... suspeitava que conhecia aquele homem, o que estava no quarto. Me sentia muito bem com ele, protegido, querido...

- Excitado?

- Remus!

- Está bem me calo – Dumbledore fazia esforços para não rir. – Siga.

- Pois... dançamos... e, bom... pois dormi com ele.

- Mas sabia que era Severus, não? – disse o diretor.

- Saber... saber... o que se diz saber... pois não. Suspeitava.

- Como que não sabia, teve que ver sua cara.

- Uuujjj – tossiu – é que estava escuro e colocou em mim uma venda.

- Oouuuuuu – Harry o olhou furioso, pelo qual o homem lobo se calou.

- Mas pode tocá-lo e descobrir que era ele não?

- Eehh... isto... não – os dois adultos o olharam buscando uma resposta. – Prendeu minhas mãos a cabeceira da cama – disse completamente vermelho e com o olhar fixo no chão.

- Harry jamais teria imaginado que gostasse disso. É toda uma caixinha de surpresas. Tem que me dizer como foi, com detalhes. Foi excitante, verdade? Me encantaria fazê-lo.

- Remus!! – o garoto estava a ponto de saltar em cima dele e dar-lhe um soco.

- Homem, Harry, a verdade é que é muito excitante, estou colocando-me mau só de pensar. – Tanto o garoto como o lobisomem ficando abobados. – Um caramelo de limão? – perguntou para mudar de tema. Os dois negaram com a cabeça. – Bom, a que íamos. Quer ir embora porque dormiu com Severus?

- Não, não pode ser isso, Harry leva uma eternidade querendo isso.

- Pode se calar um pouco? – ameaçou a seu amigo. – Não, não é por isso. É que... quando ia conversar com ele. Me encontrei com Lucius Malfoy e... – toda a atenção estava posta nele – e... me disse que foi ele que dormiu comigo.

- Como?? Isso é impossível. Não acredita nele, né?

- Sim, Remus. Me disse detalhes que só quem esteve comigo poderia saber. Ademais não se lembra que eles me apostaram? – seus olhos estavam brilhantes, as lágrimas lutavam para sair.

- E por que está zangado com Severus, se foi Malfoy? – perguntou Lupin.

- Que por que? Foi ele que planejou tudo. Só quer burlar-se de mim. Fez e fará isso por toda a vida.

- Não acho que tenha feito isso – disse duramente o diretor.

- Ah não? E como está tão seguro? – as lágrimas começaram a sair.

- Isso deverá falar com ele.

- Isso sim que não. Albus, não pode me obrigar a isso.

- Enquanto não esclarecer as coisas os dois, não vou deixar que você vá embora – quis protestar mas não pode. – Se quando tenham conversado, quiser ir está em todo seu direito. Agora, pode ir e deixar seu baú no quarto – Harry sentia um nó na garganta, lhe custava respirar. Teria que conversar com ele? Não sabia se poderia enfrentá-lo. – Quando saia, diga a Severus que entre.

Olhou para os dois homens. _"São uns bodes. Sempre tem que complicar as coisas. Sobretudo você Albus."_ Pensou.

Saiu do escritório. Ao abrir a porta viu a Snape. Estava diante dele, com os braços cruzados e o olhar fixo em seus olhos. Um calafrio recorreu cada parte de sua pele. Por muito que quisesse odiá-lo não podia. O amava muito, temia fraquejar por qualquer palavra carinhosa.

Severus se aproximou com passo lento, mas firme. Harry afastou o olhar e caminhou tentando evitá-lo. Quando ambos estavam à mesma altura, disse sem olhá-lo.

- Albus quer vê-lo – deu um novo passo. Notou como uma mão se fechava ao redor de seu braço. Girou-se e seus olhos se posaram nos negros de Snape.

- Potter, temos que conversar. As coisas não são como você pensa.

- Não, com certeza serão pior. Conhecendo como você tem a mente retorcida não me surpreenderia nada.

- Você está muito equivocado.

- Só me responda uma coisa. – o professor de poções prestou toda a atenção que pode. – Merecia a pena o prêmio da aposta? Não gostaria de saber que me apostaram por uma merda – Snape não respondeu. Aquela pergunta o pegou de surpresa. – Estão esperando-o.

- Sim, valia a pena, porque o prêmio era... – não pode acabar a frase.

- Nem lhe ocorra me dizer! Não tem a menor idéia do dano que me faz, verdade?!

- Mas...

- CALE-SE!! – saiu correndo. Não queria escutar a Snape.

Subiu até seu quarto. Jogou-se sobre a cama e começou a chorar descontroladamente. Não entendia como podia ter passado da esperança e ilusão a tristeza e angústia. Tudo mudou em alguns minutos. Em sua cabeça se repetiam várias cenas, vários momentos de sua vida. Lembrava os momentos com Snape, aquela noite apaixonada, mas logo se apoderavam dele, as palavras de Lucius e as últimas por Severus. _"sim, valia a pena..."_ o que teriam apostado?

Depois de um longo tempo chorando e uma dor de cabeça imensa, acabou dormindo.

Uns golpes na porta o acordou. Não sabia quanto tempo esteve dormindo. Levantou-se, limpando a cara das lágrimas, e abriu a porta.

- Vamos, Harry, tem que comer algo.

- Não tenho fome, Remus.

- Venha, todo mundo está perguntando por você. Se não descer, com certeza virão ver o que te passou e terá que dar-lhes explicações.

- De acordo – disse sem muito entusiasmo. – Mas espere que me arrume um pouco, não quero descer sozinho.

- Tudo bem. – entrou no quarto para esperar o garoto.

- Já estou pronto – desceram em silêncio pelas escadas.

- Não quer saber o que nos disse Severus? – Harry o olhou. Por um lado se morria por saber, mas por outro era melhor que não soubesse.

- Não, não quero. E por favor, não me fale dele.

- Como queira. – chegaram ao Grande Comedor. Inconscientemente, o garoto, olhou toda a mesa de professores buscando a um em particular. Quando o divisou, seu coração parou. Seus olhares se cruzaram, mas o grifinório o afastou e se sentou ignorando-o completamente.

A janta passou sem inconvenientes. Harry não levantou o olhar do prato. E não estava nada disposto a conversar com Snape.

- Bom, Harry, quando vai conversar com Severus?

- Nunca.

- Acho que tem que fazer – levantou-se e se dispôs a ir embora.

- Harry, dentro de uma hora em meu escritório – o diretor tinha um sorriso em sua cara. O moreno assentiu e se foi.

"_O que estará tramando esse velho?"_ se disse, enquanto subia a seu quarto.

A hora tinha passado. Arrumou-se e foi ao escritório de Dumbledore.

Entrou, olhou ao seu redor. Ali estavam Albus, Lupin e Snape.

- Bom, rapaz, como sei que não ia conversar com Severus, decidi dar um empurrãozinho.

- Sempre tem que se intrometer?

- Mais respeito, Potter.

- Deixe de dizer isso, Snape. Já não sou uma criança.

- Bom, têm que conversar de muitas coisas.

- Eu acho que não – o tom era muito frio, idêntico ao do professor de poções.

- Pois eu acho que sim, Potter.

- Me dá igual o que acha. E mais, não me importa nem um pouco.

- Vai me escutar por bem ou por mau.

- Não pode me obrigar a isso.

-Vamos Harry, deixe que se explique.

- Remus, não me faça me zangar com você também.

- Olha, Potter... as coisas não são como pensa.

- Você já me disse isso.

- O que Lucius te disse é... – de repente a porta se abriu.

- Me chamava, Severus? – todos estavam assombrados.

- O que faz aqui? – perguntou Snape.

- Pois esclarecer as coisas. Dizer a Potter que você é meu.

- Está louco. Quantas vezes tenho que te dizer...

- Sshhhh. Vou dizer com uma canção.

- Lucius este não é o momento nem o lugar. Será melhor que vá embora.

- Mas Albus, vai te encantar.

Malfoy fez um movimento com a mão e uma música começou a soar. O loiro começou a cantar e contorcer-se ao som da música. As caras de todos eram um poema. Snape olhava a Harry e a Lucius, com cara de poucos amigos, como Potter.

- Diga-lhe

Diga-lhe que dançando te conheciii

(Conte-lhe)

Diga-lhe que está noite quer me veeer

(Conte-lhe)

Conte-lhe que beijo melhor que eleee

(Conte-lhe)

Diga-lhe que está noite você vai me veeer

(Conte-lhe)

Conte-lhe que te conheci dançando

Conte-lhe que sou melhor que ele

Conte-lhe que te deixo louco

Conte-lhe que não o quer ver

(**repeat**)

Verso 1

É que talvez foi a noite que te traiu

Foi o perfume da minha pele que te cativou

Que já não tem desculpa para sua traição

Que entenda meu motivo

Que entre em razão

Que talvez lhe fale no ouvido como não mais

Ou em minha alma de fogo da paixão

Já não minta mais e lanceseu erro

E se por mim não pede perdão

DIGO

Restou de dia que o perdoe

Que o esqueça ou o abandone

Porque chorando não se compõe

Então olhe-me outra noite

Outra outra noite outra

(Ai que eu não te quero)

Outra outra noite outra

(Embora volte com ele)

Outra outra noite outra

(Conte-lhe conte-lhe)

Outra outra noite outra

(Que beijo melhor que ele)

Outra outra noite outra

(Conte-lhe conte-lhe)

Outra outra noite outra

Conte-lhe que te conheci dançando

Conte-lhe que sou melhor que ele

Conte-lhe que deixo louco

Conte-lhe que você quer me ver

(**repeat**)

Verso 1

Outra outra noite outra

(Ai que eu não te quero)

Outra outra noite outra

(Embora você volte com ele)

Outra outra noite outra

(Conte-lhe conte-lhe)

Outra outra noite outra

(Que beijo melhor que ele)

Outra outra noite outra

(Conte-lhe conte-lhe)

Outra outra noite outra

Lucius enquanto cantava se movia por toda a habitação. Agitando seus braços para cima e baixo, indicando a Harry. O ritmo era muito pegajoso e era difícil ficar quieto. Harry e Severus estavam a ponto de assassinar a Lucius.

Quando terminou ninguém falou.

- Olha menininho, Severus me quis, me quer e vai me querer para sempre. Entende?

- Lucius cale-se.

- Não, Sev, ele tem que compreender que é e só será um divertido brinquedo, sobretudo para você.

- Como volte a falar, te juro que não respondo – o tom era muito frio e ameaçador.

- Venha... vamos. Não tem porque lhe dar explicações.

- Nisso estamos de acordo – por fim falou. – Não tem que me dar explicações e tampouco as quero.

Foi-se, agora sim que estava decidido a abandonar o colégio. Não parou, apesar dos gritos de Dumbledore, Lupin e Snape.

Estava pronto, já que não tinha desfeito o baú. Só faltava sua firebolt.

"_Merda, Snape a tem, em que momento a deixei em seu escritório"_ desceu e se encontrou com Remus.

- Remus, vou embora.

- Sei, vou sentir muita saudade – o abraçou com força.

- E eu de você.

- Está seguro? Não deixou que Severus se explicasse.

- Não quero suas explicações. Posso te pedir um favor?

- Claro.

- Pode descer até as masmorras e pegar minha firebolt?

- Não.

- Mas...

- Desça você – sorriu maliciosamente.

- Está bem – vendo que não ia convencê-lo se foi.

Estava se aproximando ao escritório, todos seus nervos se apoderaram dele.

Em frente a porta chamou, temia que Snape abrisse.

- Adiante – a voz de seu ex-professor lhe produziu uma cosquinha no estômago.

Respirou profundamente, abriu e entrou. Toda a habitação estava às escuras. Não podia ver nada. Pegou sua varinha para fazer um Lumus, mas uma mão o impediu. Quis ir embora, mas não o deixou. O abraçou fortemente, impedindo-o de mover-se. O cheiro que desprendia era familiar. O reconheceu em seguida, era daquele homem, o do último encontro. Relaxou-se e abraçou-se a esse corpo que lhe transmitia proteção e carinho.

Tudo estava escuro, como no quarto do hotel. Não se via nada, pelo que os sentidos se aguçaram. O olfato recebia o cheiro daquele perfume tão conhecido. Aquele que o fazia se sentir vivo. O tato, que foi retido pelas algemas, pode tocar aquele rosto, aquele cabelo, aquele corpo que tanto ansiava. O sabor, voltou a provar aquela maravilhosa boca, convertendo as vibrações do ar, em um Harry, doce, melodioso... creu esvaecer-se. E por último o quinto sentido, a visão, encontrou uma tênue iluminação sobre aquele rosto de feições duras... tudo cobrou sentido.

Era ele, não tinha dúvida. Esse homem, que agora o abraçava e o olhava fixamente a seus olhos, era o mesmo ao que se entregou no quarto do hotel.

Um enorme sorriso, acompanhado de duas solitárias lágrimas se achavam em seu rosto.

- Severus – apenas se ouviu, era um sussurro cheio de amor.

- Harry – o mesmo tom com diferentes letras, mas também cheio de amor.

- É você – apenas podia acreditar. Do ódio ao amor, do amor ao ódio e do ódio ao amor. Assim foi sua vida afetiva.

- Sim, sempre eu... junto a você – não tinha mais que dizer, as palavras sobravam, ou, melhor dito, não as tinham para expressar o que sentiam.

Fundiram-se em um beijo, pausado, tranqüilo, conseguindo que por um momento o tempo parasse. Seus lábios, juntos, saboreando-se. Era a única coisa que importava.

Juntaram-se em um mais profundo, agora saboreando a boca do outro. Demonstrando a cada carícia como um precisava do outro.

Amor, isso era o que queriam demonstrar, o que queriam sentir e estavam conseguindo. Os braços entrelaçados, esperando ser um só, desejando-o.

Snape, voltava a fazer gala de sua experiência, depositando pequenos beijos, doces toques sobre o pescoço do jovem. Harry se deixava levar, não podia demonstrar o quanto amava esse homem de outra forma.

Outra vez no escuro, caminharam sem separar-se até a cama. Devagar, tranqüilos, sentindo cada milésimo.

Deitaram sobre o colchão fofo.

- Severus – voltou a gemer o rapaz.

- Sinto muito eu...

- Shhh, só quero que me ame, que esteja junto a mim... Sempre.

- Sempre... – repetiu o adulto, o beijou, suas bocas se fundiram em uma só. De repente o moreno de olhos verdes se afastou. – O que foi? – disse preocupado.

- Acende a luz, quero vê-lo. Ver cada expressão, cada parte de seu corpo... Retê-las em minha memória... não como a última vez. – Snape assentiu e acendeu algumas velas. A habitação ficou com uma tênue iluminação. – Perfeito. – sorriu e voltou a beijar aqueles lábios que tanto desejava.

Severus começou a tirar-lhe a camiseta lentamente, deixando o torso descoberto. Beijou cada parcela de pele, com cuidado, com amor. Harry tirou sua túnica, saboreando seus ombros, tocando as costas, com suaves carícias. Seguiram pelas calças, descendo-os devagar, junto com a cueca. Os dois estavam nus, contemplando-se. Era distinto a outra vez, era uma demonstração de seu amor, sem máscaras, sem disfarces, mais nada de mentiras, sem sentimentos ocultos.

O professor de poções se introduziu devagar no rapaz. Desfrutando de seu calor, de sua respiração, de suas carícias e palavras de amor. Os movimentos eram compassados, rítmicos, como os de uma coreografia. Naquele momento souberam que seus corpos estavam feitos um para o outro, que suas almas eram na verdade uma só.

Os movimentos aceleraram, mas não eram violentos. Os dois respiravam com dificuldade. No momento do clímax se olharam aos olhos, sem afastar o olhar.

Com um empurrão mais os dois jogaram sua essência no outro, marcando-se como amantes, confidentes, amigos, namorados...

Deitaram, sem deixar de se observar. Harry se acomodou entre os braços de Severus.

- Te amo – disse sem medo, pela primeira vez em sua vida.

- Eu também te amo, Harry – voltaram a se beijar. – Tenho que te contar algumas coisas.

- Já não importa. Só quero estar assim... com você... toda minha vida.

- Merece uma explicação. Me deixe dá-la – o rapaz assentiu. – Primeiro queria te pedir... – era difícil dizer essa palavra – desculpa.

- Desculpa aceita – sabia que lhe resultava difícil dizer isso.

- Também queria dizer que entre Lucius e eu não há nada – o simples nome fez que se retirasse um pouco de seus braços, o qual Snape notou. – Faz muito tempo que não estou com ele. Não tive nenhum contato desde que me apaixonei por você. Tudo o que disse era mentira.

- E então... – perguntou incorporando-se.

- Sobre a aposta, reconheço que fui um estúpido. Não devia ter feito, mas me deixei levar por Lucius. Queria lhe demonstrar que você me amava tanto como eu a você. Esse era o prêmio da aposta, seu incondicional amor por mim, como o meu por você. Eu sabia dos seus sentimentos por mim. – Harry abriu os olhos como pratos. – Sim, me disseram Albus e Lupin, o dia que decidíamos seu castigo. Por isso escolhemos por este castigo. Eu ia ser seu último encontro. Ia te pedir que formalizássemos uma relação. Mas tudo se complicou. – contou olhando-o aos olhos.

- Como Malfoy sabia o que passou ontem. – perguntou envergonhado.

- Olhou em meu pensadeiro. Sinto ter te causado tanto sofrimento.

- Tudo já está esclarecido. Só te peço uma coisa.

- Diga, daria qualquer coisa para ficar vendo seu sorriso por toda a minha vida. – Harry o olhou alucinado.

- Tem certeza que é Snape verdade? – disse com um sorriso.

- Sim, senhor Potter. – esse tom de voz, sobre seu sobrenome, o demonstrava.

- Quero que sejamos um casal, não um simples caso. Como você disse, formalizar.

- Claro – sorriu abertamente. – Mas, lembre-se senhor Potter, continuo sendo o odiado professor de poções, de portas para fora.

- Da porta para dentro é o que me interessa. – respondeu fundindo-se em um beijo.

**o. o. o. o. FIM o. o. o. o.**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**NB: **Acabo... Que penita. Quem quer jogar o Luci num manicômio depois dessa musiquinha dele levanta a mão(Miyu levanta a mão). Foi sinistro. Sabem, a língua portuguesa é bem esquisita. Pensar que creu é um conjugação do verbo crer... Só lembro daquela música bizarra. Outra coisa bem admirável. Algemas em espanhol é _esposas_. Quem determinou isso não devia gostar muito da mulher... Espero que tenham gostado tanto quanto eu dessa fic. Beijos para todos!! E até a próxima!

Miyu Amamyia

**NT: **Lindo!! Ai!! Finalmente o Harry e o Sev ficaram juntos, depois dos encontros esquisitos do Harry e do Lucius querendo estragar tudo. Todos viveram felizes para sempre... (ou até que alguma coisa faça esses dois brigarem, o que não seria difícil com o gênio dos dois). E concordo totalmente com vc Miyu essa música do Lucius foi sinistra / ai que meda!!/. Espero que tenham gostado da fic tanto quanto eu. Pois a Nit está de parabéns por ter escrito uma fic tão boa quanto essa.

Agradeço a todos os leitores que acompanharam cada capítulo da história.

Agradeço também as minhas betas **Bibiss**, Miyu Amamyia, **POTOlover** e Tety Potter-Malfoy. E também **May Malfoy Snape**, Mika Crispy, **Natii**, Srta Potter, **Vivvi Prince Snape**, Anastacia Snape, **Jeuu**, TONKS BLACK2, **Ju K.Lender**, POTOlover, **Jad' Malfoy**, M!m!k, **Srta. Kinomoto**, Lili Lupin, **naj**, St. Luana, **Ana** e Nina Marina que mandaram reviews maravilhosos e que sempre me incentivaram a continuar traduzindo a fic. E a **Ana Loks**, Jeuu, **Lady Mallory L. Black Malfoy**, Manda-chan43, **Mathew Potter Malfoy**, Meiko Kimura, **Natii**, Nayara Vanni, **Nina Marina**, POTOlover, **Srta Potter**, St. Luana, **TONKS BLACK2**, Vivvi Prince Snape, **amdlara** e kika princess que colocaram esse fic incrível da Nit em sua seção de favoritos; e a **Drix Potter Malfoy**, Gika Black, **Ju K.Lender**, Juh Yagami, **Lady Mallory L. Black Malfoy**, Lien Li, **Mika Crispy**, Nina Marina, **POTOlover**, Srta Potter, **TONKS BLACK2** e Vivvi Prince Snape que colocaram a fic em sua seção de alertas.

Enfim...

MUITO OBRIGADA A TODOS!!

Aaaaiiii!! Eu não me agüento!! Por isso tenho que contar pra vcs agora qual fic substituirá essa. A próxima fic será Harry/Draco e é uma tradução da Angeli Murasaki que me cedeu os direitos de traduzir sua fic **Alianza**. Vamos assim dizer que é uma fic de época que possui 17 capítulos, ou seja, já está terminada. Dos 17 capítulos 3 já estão traduzidos e estarei começando a subi-la daqui a umas 2 ou 3 semanas. Espero que me acompanhem na tradução de mais essa fic.

E agora sim...

Até a próxima atualização!!

**Bjus **

**Allexa Black**


End file.
